Kankan
by Kicchin
Summary: "Somewhere over the rainbow, there is a magic land." Six peculiar children appears scattered in the Empire of Teiko and the Kingdom of Seirin, with strange clothing and faces all too familiar. Akashi Seijuuro and the rest of the Imperial family takes another strange turn to save and help the six kids and bring them back to their own world before it is too late. A sequel to LION.
1. Chapter 1

_Due to insistent public demand WE ARE BACCCCK! But first of all, belated happy Christmas guys and advance happy new year. So yes, this is a test chapter basically that means IT WILL STOP if you guys think it sucks, seriously, no hard feelings, you guys know me already, right? So to do that after this, I made a poll or actually you can tell me via review if we're good to go for another chapter or not._

 _The story is as I said a sequel to LION and we will tie the loose ends we left baack on the last chapter of LION. ARE YOU READY?_

 _Yosh, so yeah you guys know the drill, review, fav or follow! Thank youuuu! AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

 **Chapter 1: Phoenix Returns**

What makes normality is the fact that it is within and in the middle of the gauge, this becomes the basis of normality—a normal human person. This is not really difficult to understand, what majority of humans are is the understood norm. So that one night in winter, when Akashi Seijuuro first cried in the arms of the midwife wrapped in the most expensive blanket many already knows he does not count among those who falls in the middle of the gauge.

Many refuse to call it properly, coating it pleasing labels instead— _special_ , gifted, blessed or favoured, but the truth cannot be truly erased, those who does not belong in the middle of the gauge are simply _abnormal_. It doesn't matter what ends of the gauge he falls into, the fact that he is not like anyone is undeniable, and even how many labels they plaster to it he knows it doesn't change the fact that there is _another_ consciousness inside him.

A monster.

Akashi pulls back the growing ugliness in inside him, afraid to expose it to anyone. It was his darkness, his _true_ darkness. This is also why as he grows, he becomes more convinced he is bound to look over his Empire until all his brothers has settled down and one of them becomes the prime candidate after him to become the next Emperor. How could anyone after all love _something_ like him?

People lie. They lie to get in his side, to able to use him and his brothers for their own good. People will tell you that they love you, they would profess their love to you with empty words. Akashi has learned this through the ages and this made his heart more jaded. He had become comfortable in the coldness of the confines of his palace.

Until he came…

If there was an epitome of plain it would be Furihata Kouki. His looks aren't really exceptional, Akashi has seen far _more_ beautiful women and men in his life, however his beauty…it's incomparable. To describe Furihata Kouki is to describe nature, there is something so kind, sweet and generous about him. His brown eyes are like the calm and sturdy earth while his gentle words and warm hands felt like the humid summer, a beauty that captures all. And Akashi was a willing victim to his spell.

He felt like willingly walking to the summer sea, slowly drowning himself in its warmth and gentle pull. Then he dives in it, head first filling his lungs, his nose, his body with all that was him.

It was love and he knew it.

But love is not simply bliss, it was pain too.

It was the burning sensation in the heart accompanied with irrational fear of being away from that person, love is the piercing and stabbing pain of disappointment and denial, love is the bitter taste of rejection.

Love is double edged sword.

Akashi who has been firmly and safely tucked in his own corner for a long time is foreign to these, and so when it hit him it was like a hard blow in his chest. His felt his knees buckle and bow in front of the intangible force called love.

If anyone has told him then he'd be marrying a simple brunet with no exceptional skills or intelligence he would probably have questioned their sanity, even if it was his brothers. And after all, even if he did marry this person, what assurance would there be that this person would not withdraw right after he or she founds about his true nature. It is only after all logical to be frightened, a love that surpasses such things only exists in fairy tales.

Akashi never believed in fairy tales, until one came to him dressed in a commoner's clothings, trembling in nervousness and stuttering.

It has been two moons since that fairy tale was sealed by an exchange of vows.

Akashi could never forget the tears breaming in Furihata's eyes when he dragged him in the throne room in the Iron Palace like some love struck adolescents and announced right there in front of the former King and the current King that he wish to marry their precious son and brother. The King laughs shrugging saying it was time it happened while the former King and Furihata's father walked to them and gave his son a firm hug and a smile to Akashi before giving his blessings. The brunet threw his arms on him and enveloped him in a joyful embrace.

Soon he made his announcement in Teiko and quickly assembled the ceremony. The Head Priest of the Empire facilitated the main ceremony, while Momoi and the women of the courts in the fifth prince's lead ensured the ceremony would be marked in history. Though Furihata argued he wanted the ceremony to be simple, Akashi couldn't simply settle—he needed the world to know.

These things made Akashi question the norm that humans set.

What is normal and what is average, perhaps it is just an illusion, something subjective to others, because he found his in the embrace of his own flaws and ugliness, in the acceptance of the monster that pulled him away from normality.

Many things have changed in the past few months, it flew pass like a summer wind, for some it sent relief and for some it brought in something unwarranted.

If there was anything Akashi Seijuuro learned, it was there was truly no one who could foretell what exactly fate has installed for them. Human decisions can quickly swept things away that sometimes even destiny changes with the sheer will power of the human heart and will.

Even the mighty falls.

Akashi sits in the bedside as he watches the sleeping figure there, the soft and quiet snores escapes his plump pink lips and his sun-kissed skin looked healthy in the morning glow, Akashi smiles at the sight of his spouse. He carefully brushes the stray strands of hair in the brunet's face, he doesn't stir. Akashi found out he sleeps like a log when he's relaxed.

Usually the Empress does not share the bed with the Emperor, but Akashi found himself unable to sleep without the other's warmth. At first his sleep was plagued with nightmares, he would wake up to the guilt of his mistake a few years ago. And after a few nights of the same event, the Empress himself went to see him in his chambers, they spent a few hours until Akashi finds himself falling asleep to the sound of his voice. Without anyone saying anything, they started sleeping in the same room.

Nobody really has to comment on this; after all they were now both married to each other.

It was these kinds of mornings that Akashi wondered to himself what he has done good to deserve this man, so delicate and caring to him and to their people.

If this was a work of fate, he's fairly convinced now that he has gotten in her good side somehow. And if he did, the Kingdom of Jabberwock did not.

Today's gathering was about the insurgent at the West Kingdom of Jabberwock. Many of their citizens are secretly fleeing from their land to different kingdoms and empires to seek shelter from the war. A woman named Alice stood and led the revolution against Nash Gold the Second's reign after her younger brother was killed when he was taken to slave trade. With the fire of anger built in her chest, and sturdy weapon she led many against their own leader. The Kingdom has become harsher on their people since then and suspected almost anyone, there were unfortunately too many lives that has been taken by this.

Though Akashi knew this would happen, he didn't know it would be so soon.

Shaking the thoughts away, Akashi reminded himself that he must not bring the affairs of their Kingdom here in their chambers. He made it a rule to keep these things in his office. He decides it's time to wake up the brunet.

"Kouki," he whispers, "Kouki, it's nearly noon."

Akashi almost chuckles as Furihata rolls in his chest and buries his face in the pillow muttering incoherently. The red head smiles as the blanket falls over and exposes the brunet's back full of small splotch of dark lilac and blue bruises—definitely Akashis fault, he doesn't hold himself much as he leans down and kisses the brunet's exposed neck.

"Do you wish to stay in bed?" Akashi whispers against the skin.

He feels the other stir and he pulls away before Furihata would have hit him by sitting up so quickly. Akashi smirks as he finds the brunet now wide awake and sporting a dark blush in his cheeks.

" _Sei!_ " The brunet exclaims.

"I thought you'd like to sleep more."

The brunet doesn't say anything but slightly leans back as Akashi stares at him like he usually does, his red eyes seems very intimidating.

Akashi wears a multiple layered kimono, the outermost is red with the Imperial family's insignia in the right shoulder down to the sleeves, the color made the man's pearl white skin emphasized.

"Did you sleep well?"

Furihata nods.

"Well that's good then." Akashi says before reaching to cup the other's cheek in his hand and leaning to kiss him.

The Emperor intended the kiss to be short however his other self has another plan. He feels a strong pull in the back of his head again, his whole body feels it is getting on fire again and before he knows it he's deepening their kiss and he's head his ringing with the soft sounds of the brunet's moans. It sounds so good, feels so good that he let himself get drawn into the heat of the moment, he feels Furihata's hand tracing his nape then up towards his hair, entangling his skilful hands in his hair.

He doesn't know how he managed to have controlled himself before from kissing the soul out of Furihata, and now that he has tasted and felt him there is surely no way for him to get rid of his new addiction. His lips always taste sweet, no, not the kind of sweet a candy would be but sweet like something just right, like…cinnamon. Ah yes, cinnamon.

Akashi hears Furihata moans again and this time he found himself tracing the lines of his sides with his thumb and the brunet shudders.

"Mn, _Sei_."

It should be a sin to have his name be called like that, it did things to him.

"Let's stay in bed." Akashi proposes as he pulls away for a bit and climbs the bed, he leans for another kiss but feels a weak push of Furihata's hand in his chest. "What is it?"

"N-No." Furihata weakly protests, he looks up at Akashi, lips red from kissing and cheeks dusted pink, "W-We have matters t-to attend to and—"

"They can wait."

"B-But I promised Momoi-san—"

"I will tell her I kept you in."

Furihata feels his face flush darker at the thought of his husband telling someone else that he decided to have keep him in their chambers instead of attending duties.

"I-It will reflect poorly for me." Furihata says finding no other excuse. Sometimes Akashi's eagerness made him fear for his own sanity and well _other_ things. Akashi stops thankfully and leans back thinking.

"You do make a very difficult argument." He says, he sighs sounding disappointed, "I guess it cannot be helped."

"It's too early for this."

Akashi raises an eyebrow, a smirk plays in his lips, "Does that mean later you'd let me?"

"Eh?!"

Akashi chuckles and stands to take a robe set in the table for Furihata, he returns with a smile and gives the other his clothes admiring the blush in the other's face. Despite the time they've spent together and intimate moments, Furihata's shy and meek personality still has not changed.

"I was just teasing." Akashi says as the brunet takes the clothes.

"I-It's not funny."

"Hn."

Furihata raises his head at the other, "P-Please i-it's not—"

"I know, yes." Akashi says despite the smile in his lips, how can he resist teasing him when he responds so well?

Akashi sees as the brunet loosely pulls the robe on before climbing up the bed and walking towards the small divider. Furihata slips behind it and starts to dress. Most of the time Empress have their attendant to help them dress but the brunet insisted not to have one, he valued his privacy and always argued that his skin is only to be seen by his spouse—which Akashi would not deny made him a bit giddy—this is however in exception of wearing formal clothing since they have more layers and are simply impossible to be done alone.

The soft rustling of silks is the only music in the room but Akashi felt a strange sense of peace from it.

Somehow it made him wonder of his youngest brother's fairing across the sea.

"Has Kuroko-san sent a letter yet?" Furihata asks from behind the divider.

"Yes." Akashi answers, "I assume he's quite busy with his own _deals_ as well."

"You sound disappointed." Furihata replies as he chuckles.

He knows how fond Akashi is with his youngest brother, he kept urging the teal haired consort to write more detailed narration of his days but instead the other would reply with his usual flat out rejection saying it is quite handful to narrate everything—which is true. As Kuroko and Kagami's wedding closes in it becomes more apparent how happy and excited Akashi is, he talks of it before sleeping and sometimes during dinner he would mention about ideas for presents to the two.

When Furihata finally finishes dressing, he slips out of the divider and joins his husband.

"Do you think he'll forget about me?" Akashi asks.

Furihata chuckles, "You sound like an old man."

"He'll be living far away, perhaps he'll forget me soon."

Furihata frowns a bit, Kuroko has always been around Akashi and it is undeniable the red head is very protective of his youngest sibling—all of them are, especially Aomine. It was only understanble, however sometimes it becomes irrational.

"He won't." Furihata says, "Just like I would never forget about my brother."

Akashi nods, "You're correct, after all I'm his first and foremost favourite person in this world yes?"

Furihata laughs out loud this time, he shakes his head. If someone hears this, they must have thought the Emperor has a strange fixation on his own younger brother.

"You are full of yourself." Furihata says shaking his head, "Come now, I must leave before Momoi-san starts thinking something else."

"Let them."

Furihata doesn't pay attention to the other's teasing and proceeded to walk to the door, when suddenly—

.

.

.

 _CRASH!_

 _…_

Kuroko doesn't expect to begin his day consoling a crying blonde man in the garden. Kagami is kind enough to handle the blonde until Kuroko is completely awake and sober, he kept Kise in the morning room with just the two of them and a tray of tea and biscuits. Kuroko came to the room only to smouldered in a hug. Kagami watched in the sidelines with an awkward smile.

Kuroko offered they would change place, saying the garden would calm the blonde. Kagami knowing this is a personal matter dismisses the attendants and maids and instead served the two with their tea in the garden. The teal haired prince finds this side of his future spouse to be very endearing, he is very sensitive to people's emotions and attentive to their needs.

Now, in the middle of the morning and humid air Kise Ryouta sat in the garden in the Iron Palace with the King and his future consort crying his eyes out. Kuroko could only guess what brought him there, he takes a tentative look at Kagami telling him that he can handle this much, however the man smiles back to him quietly conveying that he wishes to be there. Kuroko nods and smiles.

The teal haired consort waits until Kise collects himself. The blonde's eyes are now puffy and red from crying, he looked less graceful this way.

"Please don't tell me you cried all the way here?" Kagami says crossing his arms over his chest.

Kaijo and Seirin isn't as far as Teiko and Seirin, and it takes a just two hours by the sea and six hours by carriage and horse. Kagami is surprised to be awaken by Aida saying a royal guest has arrived seeking the presence of His Royal Consort, unfortunately Kuroko doesn't wake up until later and he doesn't have the guts to wake the teal haired male. He took it to himself to see the guest only to find a crying Kise Ryouta. He doesn't speak and just cries all the while Kagami takes him in the morning room.

He tries reassuring him that Kuroko will be up in a few moments but that doesn't make him calm at all.

Kuroko sighs, "Kise-kun why are you crying?"

Kise shakes his head making Kuroko furrow his eyebrows.

Kise Ryouta is the King and betrothed of the Prince of Too, Aomine Daiki. For what Kuroko has gathered, his older brother Aomine has been smitten over the then prince of Kaijo who stayed with them one summer in the Crimson Palace due to matters of safety. The former King of Kaijo, Kise's father is a close friend of the late Emperor and Empress. However right after that summer, Kise returned to Kaijo and never contacted any of them, until Akashi initiated it.

After Aomine and Kise met yet again, an old flame was lit. It was quite a mess, Kise's title was gravely threatened after a peril in his life unfolded and almost had him killed. On the same thought, Kuroko thought this incident was his brother's wakeup call as well.

People realize the weight of one's presence when it is threatened to be taken away from them.

"What do you mean no?"

Kise raises his head and stares pleadingly at the two, "P-Please let me stay here for a while."

"What?" Kagami exclaims, he raises an eyebrow at the blonde, "Are you kidding me?"

"You have two Kingdoms to return to, why would you want to stay here with us?"

Kise doesn't answer and continues to cry, Kuroko hates grown men crying especially when it is Kise Ryouta and his loud wailing noises. It sounds like a dying pig in his ears.

"Please sto—"

"What did Aomine do this time?" Kagami says cutting Kuroko off, and making his consort turn at him in wonder.

Kise stops crying at Kagami's question, he looks up at the man with surprise painting his tear-stained expression.

"H-How did you…"

"A wild guess." Kagami answers with a shrugg. "Am I right?"

Kuroko turns to Kise waiting for the blonde to answer, he slowly nods. Kuroko wanted immediately leave at that, recently the two is back in a love-hate relationship that sometimes made him cringe. They are two grown men who acts like seven years old pulling each other's ponytail— _very_ immature.

"Please tell me something new." Kuroko mutters under his breathe, "Kise-kun, please refrain from running away from home whenever you and Aomine-kun gets into a problem."

"How can I possibly stay at home with that idiot!" Kise exclaims loudly causing the birds perched in the small trees in the garden fly away.

"The same way you are able to stay with him in the past few years." Kagami says in a matter of fact.

Kuroko scoffs at his future husband's words, well that is one way he can put it. He looks up at Kise who frowns and shakes in his seat. The teal haired consort sighs again, their fights are small but extents too long for most people's comfort.

"You can divorce him." Kuroko says making his husband-to-be's eyes wide. Kagami quickly places a hand in Kuroko's shoulder.

"Kuroko that's—"

"No." Kuroko says with a firm will, he looks straight at Kise's eyes. "I'm giving you the options here, divorce is one of them. It's not taboo."

Kise's eyes widen, his hands starts to shake, his jaw quivers. He feels Kuroko's eye contact compelling, he couldn't tear his eyes off him despite wanting to, it felt more like Akashi's stare. He swallows thickly. Kuroko is not wrong, divorce is not a taboo topic. It happens when the marriage is no longer beneficial, it's not rare as well that it happens when the couples no longer agree and finds each other pleasing. He could divorce Aomine.

He can...

Kise's tears starts to well up again.

"If you hate Aomine-kun as much, if you cannot bear to be with him any longer then why don't you leave him, _divorce_ him?"

Kise's voice betrays him and instead of speaking of all the ill feelings he was filled the night before he found himself sobbing. He bends forward and his hands hid his face as he cries again. He hates when they argue, he hates it when he hears Aomine raising his voice at him, he hated the insults that fly out of his lips, he hates the way he looks at him. He hates him so much that it hurts, and yet…

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko calls the red head beside him. "As he is my lawfully brother-in-law, would you kindly lend him a room in this palace temporarily, until he has made his mind?"

Kagami nods. Though he is unsure of what Kuroko plans by telling Kise about divorcing Aomine—his own brother—he trusts him enough to let him do this. Kuroko could be harsh in his words, it is not his fault, he is used to slapping the truth at people, and sometime Kagami proved that to be necessary.

"Of course, I see no problem in that."

Kuroko nods and turns to Kise again, he doesn't look like is ready to speak of whatever has transpired between him and his brother that has reduced him to this. Kuroko doesn't mind. However, what he does mind is the way it is affecting the two. Kise has been very stressed lately, and Aomine is even more temperamental—or so that is what he concurs with the news he has been hearing lately.

This has to be settled, one way or another.

…

There are many things Akashi has quietly swore to Furihata when they joined hands in marriage, first is to love him unconditionally, second is never to keep a secret from the other, no matter what it is, and the third is to accept that he is not perfect and that is alright. The other Akashi since then has never caused distress, except for the times the other fills him with guilt with how _he_ acted that almost caused Furihata his life. They agreed and are contented with what they have currently, Furihata Kouki and all that he is.

But still, he couldn't help it, the other Akashi was his darkness and sometimes that darkness rises in the surface when that safety and contentment is threatened.

His heart hammers in his chest as he marches to the dungeon where the guards have taken the said _intruder._ He could hear a growl deep in him, he tries to calm the other consciousness but it doesn't really help. His legs is strained from the excess control he is putting not to run and dash to the scene and squeeze the information out of whoever that person is.

Akashi made sure not to leave Furihata alone, he left Koutaro with the brunet and had him go to the Women's Hall—after all it is the least place anyone would look for Furihata, no one after all knew about Furihata's past dealings inside the Crimson Palace.

Kuroko is correct, Furihata brings his worst and best.

"Where is _it_?" Akashi's voice echoes in the dungeon, the smell of mold and earth didn't bother him much as the stinging in his eye that he bet is now flickering to gold.

The lines of guards quickly straighten up and make way for him. Akashi feels a familiar rage slowly sipping in his veins. He doesn't fear his safety, but if only he learns this intruder seeks is his consort that is an entire different agenda. A soldier steps forward and bows his head, Akashi remembers this man he trained once under Koutaro.

"We found the intruder at the former court of Kuroko-denka. He was in the pond, the gazebo has been damaged as well." The soldier says, "He doesn't seem to cooperate and won't tell us his intentions and name."

Akashi turns his head towards the cell where two guards stand. The dim light of the place barely enables him to see the figure inside. He moves towards the cell and raises a hand when he notices the alarm in the guard's face. He wants to see it himself, the face of the daredevil.

His steps echo in the floor as he inches into the cell. Slowly, Akashi sees a figure in the corner of the cell, shivering.

"You." Akashi calls, "Who are you?"

The figure visibly flinches as if recognizing Akashi's voice. It slowl uncurls itself from the corner, he turns and despite the dimness Akashi is sure whoever it this person might be is currently looking at him. Truly such a daredevil to look at the Emperor in the eye after trespassing.

"Speak!" Akashi exclaims, venom drips in his voice as he feels the warmness of the other's consciousness slipping with his.

He hears a small voice, like a gasp. And slowly it started moving, towards him. The first thing that he noticed was the small hands that grip the steel bars, furrows his eyebrows as the figure slowly emerges into the light of the room.

.

.

"Hakuryuu."


	2. Chapter 2

_WOOOOOW. OMG thank you soooo much guys for the warm welcome you had for Kankan! Well first of there will be LOTS OF TWISTS AND PAINS ALONG THE WAY, and we will have more of the other ships like MIDOTAKA, AOKISE AND MURAHIMU here. Also LOTS OF CONFLICTS so beware for that ahahaha._

 _There is a very huge reason for the title and I will reveal it later on. The title of the chapter from now on will be a clue, so brace yourselves guys ahahahaha. Anyways, the sequel WILL focus on 'married life' and wish me luck on that because I actually have ZERO ideas on domestic AUs lol and we'll have more magical and fantasy-slash-scifi stuffs that will be around the corner. I will do my best to answer and tie all the loose ends that we had before on the end of LION._

 _So yep, I'll leave that for today's update. Others will be a part of the surprise*winks*!_

 _I wanna thank everyone who left a review and, fav and follow! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of this, okies?_

 **Chapter 2: Rosemary**

"Hakuryuu."

Akashi feels a strange tug in his heart as a pair of bright red eyes stares right at his. He had seen the shape of those eyes, he might be a child and his features may change as he grow but Akashi would never be wrong. This was his face, this child, looks just like him.

He looks at him, he examines him, his clothes do not look familiar, he doesn't recognize them, though he knows for one his lower garments were called trousers but the materials seems tougher. His upper garments looks like a coat without buttons, it made him wonder how he could have worn them. He notice a bruise in the left side of his forehead as well, his lower lips is cracked and a small cut is found in his cheek.

He's a child, Akashi repeats to himself, how could a child, a _mere_ child be able to surpass the thick security of the inner court. The outer court's security is difficult enough for a full grown adult to simply pass on his own, but this child was able to surpass them.

"How did you get in?" Akashi asks. "Speak child, if you do as I shall think twice of your punishment."

The boy's eyes didn't seem to falter, they stare right at Akashi as if he has grown another set of head in his neck. Then the boy begins to speak, his lips quivers from the cold of his soaked clothes.

"Run."

"Run?" Akashi's eyes narrows at the vague answer, "Do not take me for a fool child—"

" _Shujo."_ One of the guards interrupted. Akashi finds himself growling at the interruption, he quickly turns to glare at the impudent man who just disrupted him. The guard quickly bows to the man in apology. "You do not have to worry of this matters, we shall let Minister Imayoshi handle this intruder. For you to show yourself to such lowly soul would simply be…"

"This child is testing me." Akashi simply says before returning to look at the child.

The boy hasn't taken his hands from the cells yet, but he has lowered his head. The dim light casts a shadow in him, Akashi reaches towards the child when he raises his head making the Emperor halt his movement. His hand shook at the sight, the child stares at him with the very same bright red eyes but the expression he holds is strangely familiar. It reminded him of the expression his Empress would sometimes wore, the image many painted as the symbol of innocence and chastity, the image of youth.

 _How?_ Akashi's hears a strange whispering noise in the back of his mind, his other consciousness starts to count the thousand possibilities of this child existing. None of them made sense of course. Though he and Furihata had been quite intimate with each other—which is given—they have only been such right after their marriage, two full moons to be exact. And this child seems to be around the age of seven or eight, a full grown child who is able to speak and stand, and Furihata is a man.

" _A Hawk Child who sees into the future exist, you and I exist, we ourselves are impossible."_

Akashi internally curses at the other consciousness' remarks. He doesn't need this now. Even if Furihata _is_ able to conceive, the child is already grown.

He couldn't be his child, Akashi has _never_ touched a woman before—or anyone else at that. And Furihata is too naïve to even engage in something intimate with someone before. He remembered their first night as spouses, he had to coaxed him to relax. The brunet was very nervous, oblivious and simply naïve with the idea of making love.

However is it possible to have a child looking just like him and his spouse that is not _theirs_?

"Your Majesty, let this child be handled by Minister Imayoshi, the Minister of Defense is—"

"Your Majesty!"

Akashi doesn't wait, he quickly reaches towards the child and grabs his face in his hand. The boy flinches but he doesn't move.

"Who _are_ you?" Akashi says venom drips in his voice as he leans to look at the child. "What is it that you want, who sent you?"

The boy despite his shaking, moves his lips, "Mo—"

"Your Majesty!" The guards all speaks in unison.

The familiar sound of footsteps is enough to tell Akashi who it is. He quickly removes his hand from the intruder and turns to look at the new presence in the room. Just as he thought his Empress walks into the room, eyebrows knitted in concern. Beside him is Momoi and the Minister of Defense.

As the brunet walks towards Akashi, the guards all make way for him and bow their head in greetings. Momoi follows close behind him and followed by the Minister.

"Kouki." Akashi says.

He feels the tension in his body quickly dissolves as he feels the invisible warmth of the presence of the brunet. The brunet walks closer to him and takes places his hands in his shoulders, he looks at him, at his clothes, his arms, his chest and feet. He then places a hand in the Emperor's cheek and breathes a sigh of relief.

"You are alright?" Furihata asks.

Akashi smiles and places a hand over the brunet's before taking it to kiss the metal band in it.

"You should not be here." he says in a whisper, "You should be with the guards and awaiting for my return."

Furihata pulls his hand away and shakes hi head, "It's impossible not to worry."

Akashi looks up to the Minister and Momoi, the two bow their heads to him in greeting.

"I have asked Momoi-san to accompany me, do not scold her please." Furihata says.

"That's not my intention but you should not be here." Akashi replies. "Return to the Court now, I shall have these men accompany you."

"No." Furihata says as he takes one step away from Aakshi taking the other by surprise.

This is the usual sign of Furihata's rejection, instead of pushing others away forcibly, he would take one step away putting a clear distance between them.

"This is not a place for you to be." Akashi explains, "As this Empire's Mother your duty is to fill your terrain with nurturing love, and thus things that happens here only sabotages that very duty."

"As a Mother I do not wish to stand as ignorant to my people's sins!"

Furihata's voice echoes in the room, his outburst causes Momoi's eyes to widen in surprise and Imayoshi to turn his head to hide a snicker erupting from his throat. The guards kept their head low while Akashi stares right at Furihata's brown orbs.

Slowly Furihata is learning to see himself as Akashi's equal. He is meek and quite a ball of nervousness, but he is learning to be more confident of himself and of his decisions. He stood against people who questioned his intentions before their marriage, and he stood bravely in the altar as he exchanged vows with Akashi. Today is no different.

Though people celebrated the new Empress as the symbol of innocence and chastity many people hailed him as well for his unwavering heart of gold and courageousness.

"Is it true?" Furihata asks. "Is it true that the intruder was a child?"

"Child or not it does not make any difference—"

"It does."

Akashi purses his lips, Furihata stares at him, though the brunet's body is shaking, and his lips quivering, the Emperor is very certain the brunet would not back down on his argument. This reminded him much of his youngest brother. Kuroko was the only one who could have looked straight in his eyes, oppose him and live to tell the tale.

"Your Highness, the degree of punishment does not vary with age." Momoi says politely. "I am well aware that though in Seirin, punishment for those who has not reached the age of majority is simply service to the community, such thing does not exist in Teiko's laws—especially when the crime is committed is against the Imperial Family. All is fair in the eyes of the law."

Akashi doesn't say anything, he waits for Furihata to speak his mind. He's thinking, he sees it in the way his eyes moves. Though many says the Prince of Seirin is inexperienced, Akashi begged to differ. The Prince of Seirin has something many rulers don't, it was sympathy and love. And though many would argue for a ruler to have such qualities only incapacitates them, Furihata is different.

Due to his heart, Akashi is able to see deeper, to hear louder, feel more of their people.

"What is the child's crime?" Furihata says in a calm voice.

Akashi doesn't speak, he looks to the guards and gestured him to speak.

"He has intruded into the sacred grounds of the Court of Earthly Tranquillity and has posed as a threat to the His Majesty."

"And the proof?"

The guard blinks at Furihata's question, "Y-Your Majesty he was found there in the grounds of the court—"

"The proof that he is a threat." Furihata clarifies.

Akashi's eyes widen at Furihata's words, he didn't know he would say such thing.

"There needs to be no proof he was found in a place where he must not be, he refuses to tell us his reasons that alone is—"

Furihata turns at Akashi again and inches closer. He takes Akashi's dominant hand and without hesitation places it over his abdomen where underneath the layers of clothes a scar is settled.

"Proof." Furihata says with firm conviction. He feels Akashi's hand trembles. The Emperor's eyes went wide his whole body freezes. "Do not make the same mistake."

Akashi's hand has gone limp when the brunet let go of it.

"I wish to see the child myself." Furihata says.

"Of course." Imayoshi says, he walks and stands beside the Empress. "However I shall have to be with you, I hope you understand my reason Your Majesty."

Furihata nods.

It is very cruel, Furihata knows his method extracted all the guilt seated deep within his husband's chest, however through all the times he has been with him, he learned that sometimes the only way to clear the other's mind is this. He looks at him in the corner of his eyes, Akashi hung his head low and lips purse in a thin line.

He'd apologize later.

"Your Majesty?"

Upon hearing Imayoshi's voice, Furihata turns his head to the cell.

And his heart suddenly breaks into thousands of pieces.

* * *

The weather is very much unpredictable in Seirin compared to Teiko. However, of course this is not something Kuroko hated. He loved the scent of the rain in the perched leaves of the palace's garden, it filled the air in the whole palace giving it a kind of cool and comforting feeling. He could get some rest from the heat in Seirin anyways. This kind of days, he learns are the perfect days to sit in the drawing room with Kagami with a good book.

Yes, that would be the perfect scenario if not for his older brother sitting right now across him.

Kuroko doesn't make any effort to hide his frown.

"My marriage would be in the next turn of full moon." Kuroko starts his big blue eyes staring right at his brother's midnight blue eyes. "What brought you here to _disrupt_ us?"

Kagami sighs next to Kuroko, the reason is obvious, however Kuroko insisted not to speak or inform Aomine of this.

"You don't have to inform me you're going to marry this buffoon soon—"

"Hey!"

"—I'm just running out of options here, Tetsu."

Kuroko's frown deepens at the snide remark to his future husband. He glares at his brother, silently relaying a warning.

"I do not know what you mean." Kuroko simply says.

He stands up and dusted the invisible dirt in his pants. Since his arrival in Seirin he has started fancying wearing the Kingdom's staple way of dressing. He fixes his white tunic and heads for the door.

"I'd rather be preparing for the celebration than—"

"Kise, it's about Kise."

Kuroko stops and turns to face his brother, he raises an eyebrow. "Kise-kun?"

 _Fake_. Kagami could not believe he thought Kuroko was such a charming, harmless, fluffy fox when in reality he can smile and stab you in the neck without a moment's hesitation. Kuroko's the master of deceiving when he puts his mind to it.

Kuroko walks back to his seat, faking interest. He takes his seat next to Kagami without changing his expression.

"What is it about Kise-kun?"

Aomine sighs,he leans in the back of his seat and crosses on leg over the other.

"He's so whiny! He makes simple matters turn big!"

"And?"

"And he keeps pushing my goddmand buttons I didn't even know I had!"

"Well good for you Aomine-kun."

"I'm fucking serious Tetsuya."

"Oi." Aomine was cut off by the intense stare Kagami is now sending him.

Kagami leans towards Aomine with a very intimidating glare, he snarls and opens his mouth to reprimand the other when he feels Kuroko's hand in his arm. Kuroko shakes his head communicating silently to the other. Kagami visibly relaxes and nods, he leans back and let the two continue.

"How long have you known Kise-kun?"

"What does that has to do with this?" Aomine says.

"Everything." Kuroko replies.

Aomine sighs and rethinks, "A couple of years, including the time when we were kids."

"Yes. So you knew he could have been like this, yes?"

"What—"

"Before you asked Akashi-kun's blessings you knew this."

"Ye—"

"Before you said yes and vowed in front of the whole Empire of Teiko and Kingdom of Kaijo, you knew this, yes?"

"What's your point?!"

Kuroko stares right at his brother, "What _is_ your point?"

Silence fell over the room, the sound of the rain against the glass window in the room is soft almost like a chorus.

"Do you hate it that you are now unable to be free with your female friends, that you cannot _flirt_ with them, drink and stay the night with them? Does it bother you that you are compelled to spend the nights with the very same person? Does it suffocate you?" Kuroko asks. "Those things, do you hate them?"

Aomine doesn't answer.

"I wish to hear it from you brother." Kuroko says. "If not I would assume your answer is yes."

"Kuroko?" Kagami says calling the other's attention. "Isn't this enough?"

"No." Kuroko says his eyes fixed at his brother. "I do not understand why would you come here and complain about these things Aomine-kun. You love Kise-kun, yes, or was it just a phase? Does his small talks, loud whining, childish demeanour, high energy no longer appeals to you, are all those things merely just troublesome for you now?"

Kagami finds himself gripping the cushion in with his other hand as he waits for Aomine's answer.

"Yes."

Kagami's eyes widen at the dark skinned prince's answer.

"What the—"

Kuroko extends his arm over his future husband to stop him from intruding the other's words.

"Is that how you feel?"

Aomine raises his head, "He keeps running away, and _this_ I feel he's telling me he's tired too."

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

Kuroko nods. "I see."

"I just want this to be over, if he doesn't want it anymore, then alright." AOmine says. "I'm fine with this, with whatever he wants."

Kagami growls, what kind of answer was that. He feels a wave of anger at Aomine's utter stupidity. This was obviously a half-assed answer. That's not what he truly wanted, that's being compliant, and he hasn't heard Kise's side as well. Kagami stood ubruptly in his seat and walks towards Aomine's.

Kuroko tries to stop the other but he doesn't seem to notice the teal haired's effort.

The King reaches to grab Aomine's collar—

"Your Majesty!"

Kuroko quickly stands from his seat as the door bursts open and a guard stood there drenched in the rain, eyes wide in mix of panic and rush. The man tries to catch his breath as he collects his thoughts.

"His Highness Kiyoshi and Minister Aida have found two children in the rose garden."

Kagami's hold from Aomine's collar quickly slips. The man straightens himself up and looks at Kuroko, they quickly exchanged a quiet message and follows walks up to the guard.

Children, the word sent an automatic alarm in Kuroko's body, no children were allowed in the Iron Palace except on special occasions. To his knowledge none of the attendants has brought their children to the palace as well, and judging from the guard's expression, they were not found in a well condition. Despite Kagami muttering he should calm down, he doesn't. Something told him this is not a simple matter of a lost child.

The sound of the rain is loud when they reached outside. The guard stops to show them the garden where the former King is crouched in the corner, beside him was the female Minister who is speaking with another guard, she looks distressed. Then Kuroko's eyes zooms into the figure in the man's arm—he sees a child…and another.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko hears Kagami calls his name as he steps into the rain, he marches towards the group without minding the fact the cold rain is now drenching him. As he approaches, Kiyoshi raises his head to meet his eyes, he cradles the child in his arm.

"How did they get here?" Kuroko asks as he sits crouches next to the former King.

Kiyoshi shakes his head, "We have no idea."

Kuroko reaches towards the child and cups his supple cheeks. He carefully moves the child's face towards him to reveal his features. He blinks as he tries to take in the sight, the child has a familiar golden blonde hair, and his skin were smooth and is a mix of tan and fair complexion. Though the child has seemingly strong masculine features Kuroko noticed the very particular shape of his eyes that reminded him of a certain King from Kaijo.

His trance was quickly cut when he hears a child's wailing. Something stirs in his chest, and he finds himself turning to where Aida is and now holding an infant.

Kuroko stands and walks to the woman.

"He's awake!" Aida says as she looks at the child who is now crying in her arms. She slightly pulls the infant off her, and her eyes went wide.

"What's the matter?" Kuroko asks.

Aida blinks and looks at Kuroko. She lets the teal haired young man take the child from her and just as she expected he seems surprise as well.

"He looks just like you."

Kuroko hears Kagami say, and indeed the infant did look like him, except for the dark red hair covering the two years old child's head. Kuroko breaks out of his trance and places a hand on the child's forehead feeling the burning skin under his touch.

"Fever." Kuroko mutters, he quickly carries the child, hands careful with the infant's small head. "Bring these children to a room" he says loudly.

An attendant quickly rushes towards Kuroko and takes the child from his hand. Kuroko allows the attendant and turns to Kiyoshi, the man nods and allowed another attendant to take the unconscious child from his arms. The party were left standing the rose garden completely taken aback.

"Did you get me a grandchild without me knowing?" Kiyoshi asks.

"I have no idea what I just saw." Aida adds.

Kuroko couldn't agree more.

* * *

Momoi stands in the corner of the room, traditionally the Empress lives and resides in a different court from the Emperor. However, since Furihata Kouki's ascension as the Empress, the Emperor had broken many traditions including letting the Empress sleep in his chambers. The two shared the Emperor's room during the nights and even in the day.

Momoi believed it was the Emperor's consant nightmares that brought the Empress to see him at night, soon this had become quite a custom and the Emperor allowed him to spend the day in the same room. From what he had seen and experienced the Empress was the Emperor's _only_ source of security. Despite the strong and strict personality, the Emperor had a weakness and that can be only be filled by Furihata Kouki.

Furihata Kouki is a very kind person, Momoi has seen this with her own eyes. Since his stay in the palace she witnessed his kindness, his dazzling soul and meekness. Furihata Kouki though is not very good in standing up to authorities, he can be _very_ courageous sometimes, just like today.

He never seems to surprise the people in the Court with his utter power over the Emperor.

Earlier he has just flat out opposed the most powerful man in the Empire and stood there to tell the tale. The Emperor was unable to subjugate him when the Empress called to free the child who has been accuse of intruding the sacred ground that was the Empress Court in the grounds of absence of proof. Momoi secretly laughed, if the fifth prince would knew this he would be smirking and say how much his brother is obviously under the Empress.

"There."

Momoi hears the Empress say, Furihata has brought some change of clothes to the child and he looks better now. Furihata smiles at the child who merely stares at him with his curious red eyes. She would lie if she would say the child doesn't strike her amuse, the child really does looks like the Emperor.

"Are you hungry?" Furihata asks the boy.

The child looks better now with clean and dry clothes. Though he is not sure if the child is comfortable with Eastern clothings seeing that he's clothes were more identical with Western clothings. The boy doesn't answer and instead he looks at him with his eyes that gravely reminded him of his husband.

Furihata doesn't wait for his answer and walks to the table and takes the tray of food with him to the child who is now sitting in the bed— _his_ bed to be exact.

"Eat as you please." He says as he puts the tray down in the bed. "Do not worry of the mess, I will take care of it."

"Your Majesty, allow me—"

"It's fine." Furihata says to Momoi.

The woman smiles and bows her head politely.

"Perhaps he is shy." Momoi says as they observe the child shyly take the chopsticks settled in the corner of the tray.

"I hope he is not deaf."

"Akashi- _shujo_ said he answered once." She replies, "He must have heard it and surely he speaks as well."

Furihata hums and nods as he watches the boy eat. His movements show grace and manners, a child that simply aims to kill or harm would not bother with his grace and manners.

"Momoi-san?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Can you please bring me some ointment for this child's injuries?"

"Of course." Momoi says as she bows her head leaves the room.

Furihata smiles as the door closes behind Momoi. He then turns and finds the boy staring at him again. He smiles at the boy.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he says.

The boy blinks and nods.

"You know?" Furihata chuckles, "Are you afraid of _shujo?_ "

The boy stares again, he pause before he nods.

"I am too, sometimes." Furihata confesses, "He looks scary sometimes but he's actually kind."

The boy nods.

"What?"

"…I know."

Furihata blinks and his eyes widen as a smile spreads in his lips. The boy spoke finally!

"From the place where you came from, does your people know the Emperor too?"

The boy looks down in his lap, Furihata hears him hum in contemplation.

"Some…how."

"Somehow?"

The boy nods again.

"Do you know me?"

The boy nods again, without hesitation he takes Furihata's hand and turns his palm forward before the boy writes something in it with his index finger.

" _Kou…ki."_

Furihata's eyes widen at the boy's gesture. He blinks in disbelief.

Even Akashi didn't know about that.

When he was younger, when he would sit in the Queen's lap, he would trace the characters of his name in her palm. She would chuckle and hum him a song. The Empress looks at the boy and he finds him looking at him expectantly.

"How did you…" Furihata breathes, "Who are you?"

The boy stares at Furihata without blinking and letting his hand go.

"Hakuryuu. Akashi Hakuryuu."

"Aka…shi."

"My mother's name is Furihata Kouki."


	3. Chapter 3

_AAAAAND WE ARE BACK TO THE THIRD CHAPTEEEER OF KANKAN! Whoa, wow that's great to hear that everyone are very excited and READY for the twists and turns of the story. First of, I want to thank everyone who read LION and followed through here, there are TONS of positive feedback about LION and you have NO IDEA how much that made me happy. I'm very happy that you guys appreciated my hardwork and I'm happy that you guys LIKED it._

 _So back to the story, so why six kids? Well it's part of the twist but since I love you guys i'll let you in to that TIIIINY info. There will be TWINS among the six kids, so yeah, why, well I just saw the opportunity so why not LOL. So there will be a couple who has TWINSSSS, great right, ahahaha maybe?_

 _Anyways hello to everyone who left a review last chapteeeer, THANK YOU GUYS YOU ARE AWESOME WITH A CAPITAL A! Thank you so much and I hope you like this chapter as well, THERE WILL BE MORE CONFLICTS AHEAD SO BUCKLE UP!_

 _PS. PLEASE REVIEEEEW FOR THIS POOR AUTHOOOOR XD_

 **Chapter 3: Dandelion**

Himuro hums happily as he takes another bite of Murasakibra's hand made sweets. Recently the tall purple haired prince had taken quite a liking in making different sweets and desserts. Himuro found the sight of the prince cooking and meticulously creating sweets very endearing. He has never been engrossed in something so much before.

Murasakibara is usually lazy, many had given up making him work in the phase most people in the palace would. He would rather watch and supervise, if he isn't _compelled_ to, he probably wouldn't even move. The day the prince went out to tell Himuro he is interested in cooking and making desserts for him practically made his heart swell. They went through the market themselves to buy for ingredients—even if obviously there were stocks in the palace's kitchen, and he watched the prince with pride and awe as he worked in the kitchen without anyone's help.

It didn't take a week before Murasakibara had perfected the first recipe, and then he continued. Since then, Himuro had been very excited about the afternoon when the other would present with pride his handiwork.

"I asked Kuro-chin to send some recipes from where Kaga-chin grew up." Murasakibara says as he takes a sip in his tea.

The taller male watches as Himuro quietly eats his fair share of the cheesecake. After mastering most of their native sweets and desserts, Murasakibara wondered on other recipes, his mind reminded him of his youngest brother. It is not a secret to the Prince that Himuro is not a native of their Empire, he is one of the very few that knew of his true identity.

Himuro was born in the Kingdom of Seirin, his mother out of her desire for him to have a better life sold him to an affluent family. Things didn't turn out well for him, Himuro wasn't the kind of person who would find it very appealing to simply be a wife. He escaped and found himself in the coasts of Teiko and soon in the Yosen. From there he was taken into prison for being a suspicious character, normally he would have been forced to tell his origin and sent back there or he will be sentenced for illegally transpassing the borders of Teiko thus considered a spy. Then miracle rain on him in the form of the newly crowned Prince of Yosen.

Himuro is one of the very few people who saw pass Murasakibara's childish demeanour and spoiled disposition. He is the very few people who actually cared.

Murasakibara was reminded of his mother, only he was more gentle and cared less of titles and duties. Himuro reminded him of his home, when he is surrounded with people who understood him, of his brothers and their laughs.

Being the middle child, he knew people didn't really give him as much attention as his other siblings. Aside from being insanely tall, he doesn't really have much skills he could be very particularly proud of. His older brother from his birth is expected to inherit the throne, the second eldest is the second in the line of throne if unfortunate things happen before the succession, the fourth youngest meanwhile pronounced his interest in commanding the Imperial Army and become a general while the youngest of them were expected to take in the position of the Emperor's adviser until he weds.

He wasn't given much responsibilities nor expectations. It was both a good and a bad thing, he could say. Nobody really ever cared if he did well or not. It was both good and bad in a way.

Until there was Himuro.

The other cared a bit too much that it forced Murasakibara to do well, with all that he can.

" _You are lucky you were born with blue blood coursing your veins, I wasn't as lucky as you are."_

Himuro told him that once, Himuro told him of his dreams, he wanted to go read books, speak his mind freely and explore the world. But all of those he had to fight tooth and nails for a while for Murasakibara it was served to him in a silver platter.

He thought he'd never understand their likes, the commoners, for they were born differently.

He believed he would never understand them.

Maybe he truly never will.

But he didn't need to, maybe all he need was him.

Maybe Himuro is enough.

"I see, I have to confess I've never had cheesecake back then." Himuro says with a small smile. "Though I was allowed to eat fancy things, pastries were still very expensive then."

"Does Muro-chin like it?"

"Very much." Himuro replies happily. "How many recipes did you got from Kuroko-kun?"

"There were several." Murasakibara answers.

Ah, yes, several would be an understatement, he bet his brother didn't even wrote most of the recipes he sent to him. He recognize Kuroko's handwriting and knowing his very _minimal_ skills in the kitchen, especially with sweets, he bet they were probably mostly written by kitchen personnel. They were gathered and compiled.

"Muro-chin?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought of coming back?"

Murasakibara hears the clatter made by Himuro's fork fallin into the plate. The raven haired stares at him.

"W-What are you saying, I'm perfectly fine here."

"And your mother?"

Murasakibara didn't know since when did he kept himself from asking that question. He didn't know either what must have triggered him to ask him that of all times. However…

"You don't miss Seirin?"

"It's been too long."

"You're not saying no."

Himuro sighs. "I do but I barely even remember it."

Murasakibara watches him from his seat, the brunet lowers his head and his hands. The air in the room becomes colder and heavier with the silence. It isn't quite a new thing for silence to fill the space between them, Himuro isn't very talkative anyways and Murasakibara doesn't really have much to talk about but something about the silence right then felt like led.

"I don't have the desire to return there anymore." Himuro says quietly. "Sometimes I wonder about Mother, about the people, what has changed, what was left but then…that isn't my life anymore. My life is here now."

Himuro smiles and raises his head, "My life is here, my life is in dispose to the Crown of Yosen."

Murasakibara doesn't comment he presses his lips in a thin line, "The Crown of Yosen, huh?"

"Hm, why?"

"I don't like it."

Himuro chuckles, "Well you told me that it is up to me whatever I wish to do with my life, I chose to be of use to the Crown of Yosen until the very last of my breathe."

"Why?"

Himuro raises an eyebrow thinking the answer should have been obvious.

"This life I enjoy right now was no thanks to you, as a sign of gratitude it is only right that I serve the crown until the very last moment, yes?"

Murasakibara sighs audibly.

"You are dissatisfied Atsushi?"

"Then I would rather have Muro-chin serve me forever, not the Crown or anyone else, just me." Murasakibara says without blinking, he looks straight at the other's silver eyes. "If Muro-chin says the Crown it could mean he wants me to find a wife, he would serve her too, then maybe if I had a child, that too."

"W-What—"

"I just want Muro-chin."

Himuro's face flushes red at the other's confession. It isn't as if he denies actually having _feelings_ for the Third Prince, he never confirmed nor denied that. It wasn't as if he never took in consideration that the Prince actually returns this feelings, however he also didn't take out the possibility that this may be all due to the fact that they practically grew up together now.

Murasakibara is simple, he is like a child, a few kindness and treats would earn you his heart and trust. It was what his brothers feared as well, Himuro would like to believe this was the reason that Akashi has mistrust with him. The eldest of the siblings probably feared that their brother was merely swayed and was being led by him.

He is young, naïve and sheltered, his brothers' fears are understandable.

Himuro would lie he feared for him too, on how easily he could say and be so sure of those things.

"That…" Himuro's voice trembles.

The siblings' marriages to the same gender aren't really much of a big deal for their people, but there is still the truth that no one can change. The lineage _must_ continue and the union of two men will not bring that. Soon there subjects will force _one_ of the Imperial Family to have a child, someone who will continue their blood, someone to pass the Phoenix Throne to. The only one remaining unmarried would be the Murasakibara and the second Prince.

Himuro simply didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Don't you want to marry a beautiful woman?" Himuro says, "Then…you'll have a son, or a daughter or maybe both? Don't you wish that?"

"No."

"Atsushi you can't keep thinking like that, one day they'll ask you to have a successor, you _need_ to have a successor or your whole family's lineage will die!"

"No." Murasakibara replies firmly. "I don't want to."

"We don't get what we want." Himuro says. "That's not how things are, that's not how everything always is."

Murasakibara slammed his fist on the table causing a clatter. The tall male stood up making his chair screech.

"I don't want _anyone_! I don't want _anything_! I want, _need_ , Muro-chin!"

"Atsushi don't make this hard than it already is, please."

"Muro-chin is the one who is making it hard." Murasakibara says. He lowers his head. "I don't want you to serve the Crown, I don't want anyone else. I just…want Muro-chin…just…just you."

The raven haired man stares at the other. He had never been explicit about his feelings, though he had been obviously affectionate towards Himuro, following him almost everywhere like a chick to a hen. He is practically the only voice aside from the Emperor that the purple haired prince listens to but he never spoke about it. He never really said anything until today.

With almost a cracked voice laced with frustration Himuro stares as Murasakibara stands there head hanging low and fists on the table.

"…Atsushi."

Murasakibara doesn't respond but instead he turns away and walks towards the door.

"I am feeling unwell." The other says before quickly leaving the room.

Himuro sighs to himself as he looks down on the unfinished food in his plate. That wasn't how he thought the day would go.

.

.

.

The rain has not stopped since Aomine's visit. Kagami assures Kuroko that it's natural, it wasn't as if it worries the Royal Consort but rather it made him feel quite under the weather. If that is not enough there are still two children of unknown origin and identity in the spare rooms of the palace. And there was the Kaijo's King as well secretly residing in palace as well. Good thing Aomine has left right after the mishap in the palace saying it was an emergency that the two needed ti handle themselves-which is basically true.

Kuroko could barely feel the thrill for their marriage with all the things happening.

Looking through every town in search of anyone who might recognize the unknown children seems futile, none of them remembers ever seeing one. Two days has passed and still the two children doesn't seem to gain consciousness, worry fills the soft side of Kuroko's heart for children. Despite his expertise, he couldn't seem to understand the reason for the younger of the two's fever and the older one's lost of consciousness.

The children were filled with bruises and cuts, especially the older of the two. It made the consort worry, perhaps they were runaways? But what kind of parents would lay a hand on their children, such precious and innocent souls.

The days seem tad bit longer. Kise is quiet and he barely left his room, he argues that he needed all the time to think. Kuroko meanwhile continues making arrangement for their marriage and Kagami continues his work as the King, polishing their political affairs. In between Kuroko would return to see the children and speak with Aida to see if there is any changes and fill in with the children's parents' whereabouts.

The past two days seems a bit too tiring.

Kuroko stretches his arms across the bed and felt nothing but the mattress there. He found himself quickly cracking one eye open to see the other side of the bed empty. He blinks his drowsiness away as he pulls himself to sit.

Where would Kagami be at this hour of the evening?

The teal haired man climbs the bed and quickly reaches for a _haori_. He pulls the material close to himself, it's cold in Seirin when it rains. He take quiet steps towards the door and steps out of their shared room.

As soon as he left the room he found a familiar face seemingly on his way.

"My Lord." Kuroko says before bowing his head. "Good evening."

"Oh, Kuroko-kun." Kiyoshi smiles and greets his son's consort. "You're awake."

"I was wondering where His Majesty would be?" Kuroko replies stifling a yawn.

"Oh." The King smiles and gestures towards the hallways. "I'm actually on my way to him now, would you wish to come with me?"

"Is that alright?"

The man laughs. "Come now, don't be so formal, I'm your father now too, am I not?"

Kuroko smiles back and nods. Kiyoshi leads the way and Kuroko follows close behind. Their footsteps are soft and quiet against the floor. As they reach the familiar room at the end of the hallway, Kuroko hears a faint noise, he also sees three attendants standing by the open door. Once they reach the room, Kiyoshi stops and Kuroko realizes it is a child's faint cry.

He quickly looks into the open door and finds a sight that made his heart swell.

"The attendants went to inform the two of you but you were sleeping so soundly." Kiyoshi says. "Kagami didn't want to disturbed your sleep, you had a long day."

Kagami stood in the middle of the room holding the infant in his arms, it's small head cradled against his chest as he hush him. The child's eyes were wide and _very_ blue, his small lips are trembling and his button nose is red from crying. The infant's tiny hands clings into the fabric of Kagami's loose white tunic.

"I thought it was a terrible idea when I heard he's going to be the one to hold the child." Kiyoshi adds.

"The child is comfortable with him." Kuroko says in a hushed voice. "He looks well with children."

"I never imagined, I must say." Kiyoshi comments.

The teal haired consort smiles and steps into the room. As soon as he did the infant's eyes widens, and he lifts his head from Kagami's chest and reaches towards him, this earned Kagami's attention. The King quickly turns to where the child is and his eyes widen at his consort's sight.

"You're awake." The King says.

"You weren't in bed." Kuroko answers. "How is he?"

Kagami coos the infant to return to sleep but instead just leans forward to reach to Kuroko with his chubby fingers.

"He seems better now." Kagami says, "No fever."

Kuroko smiles at the infant and takes him from Kagami's arms. The child made a giggling noise before patting Kuroko's shoulder with his small hands.

"I'm glad he's awake now, and his bruises seem to have healed as well." Kuroko observes the small patches of bruises that are now slowly disappearing.

"Wow, he likes you, huh?"

Kuroko bounces the infant in his arms, "I have held children, I'm merely more experienced in them than you are."

"Okay." Kagami says smirking, "His eyes kinda creeps me out."

"Oh, why?" Kuroko asks, "Do you observe something amiss?"

"He looks like you."

Kuroko purses his lips.

"I don't mean anything like…you know, I mean, it's just like a mini-Kuroko."

This time Kuroko laughs, he feels the child nuzzles in his neck and the his soft breathes against his skin. He puts his hand in his small back and rubs it soothingly.

"You did well in making him stop from crying." Kuroko says.

"I barely even made him stop." Kagami replies.

He remembers waking up from a knock in his door, a very worried and panicked attendant stood there by the door telling him the child they brought in has woken and hasn't stopped crying since then. Kagami didn't even bother waking up Kuroko, he felt bad waking him up after a very tiring day. With very minimal skills in children he still decided to see what he can do.

Thank goodness it only took a couple of silly faces and baby-talks to get the child to be reduced from wailing to crying. Huge improvement if you ask him.

Kagami sits on a chair set by the crib and watches the two. Kuroko would pull a bit to check if the child has closed his eyes or not then he'd bounce him again in his arms ever so lightly. The sight almost reminded Kagami of the late Queen and how she would sing Furihata a lullaby when his younger brother would have nightmares.

"He's awake now, I wonder if anything would change." Kuroko says outloud.

"If he could talk, do you think he'll tell us where his parents are?" Kagami asks.

"He's an _infant_ , Kagami-kun."

"I'm just saying."

"We might have a better luck with the other child." Kuroko says. "He's much older, I only hope he wakes up soon."

"And what if they don't want to go home?"

Kuroko stops.

"Why won't they want to go home?" he asks.

"Lots of reason." Kagami replies.

Kuroko doesn't want to think of it. Growing up with many overly protective siblings and strict but loving parents he didn't want to think anyone would have such stale heart to simply abandon their own blood and flesh. Sometimes he wishes Kagami is wrong, sometimes he wishes even his logic is wrong.

"We're running out of options." Kiyoshi's voice cuts through the silence. The King's father walks into the room looking at the child in Kuroko's arms. "Soon we need to know the truth about those children, you two will be married in the next turn of full moon, that is very soon. Your subjects will be suspicious of two kids suddenly appearing out of nowhere. They may even think they are spies."

"Ridiculous." Kagami scoffs.

"It's not." Kuroko says. "I understand, even if I were in their position I would think the same. It is very suspicious."

"But no one is claiming the kids yet, and—"

"You know the law." Kiyoshi says. He stares at his son. "In a week and if the child is not claimed by anyone, they will be considered abandoned and they shall be given to an orphanage…nevertheless, someone would claim them as their or _adopt_ them."

Kagami falls into silence. He know this very well. When he was younger and many of his father's subjects started questioning his younger brother's identity, his father revealed the truth from him.

Furihata Kouki _might_ not be really his son, but not acknowledging him as his would raise the probability the boy would be abandoned in an orphanage. He wouldn't be able to sleep quietly with the thought that the boy might be suffering in the orphanage when he could have said yes and maybe give the child a home to call. The life in an orphanage is extremely difficult, once they are adopted nobody could really have much power over what happens after that. There is no guarantee that the child will be given to responsible parents.

There were cases that sometimes the child will be returned to the orphanage badly beaten and bruised, sometimes even abused beyond his imagination.

Kuroko doesn't speak but his hold on the child tightens.

"The children in this Kingdom must have gotten quite better treatment than abandoned children in Teiko."

Kagami raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Children who are abandoned for more than two weeks in Teiko are considered _alien_ , if they are lucky and they are healthy they are given to the garrison where they shall work as the Empire's garrison for the rest of their lives in return for their food, clothings and all the rights they shall be given, they will not be allowed to be married or have children." Kuroko says. "Older and unhealthy children were considered as burden and threat to the security of the Empire…they were punished and thrown into prison cells until they die."

"And if they don't?"

"They are given two choices." Kuroko says, "Either they serve a noble's household for the rest of their lives or they shall work with the garrison as a squire or something akin to that."

Kagami's on his lips, he looks at the tiny child in Kuroko's arms, he couldn't imagine giving that child to the orphanage. He couldn't imagine that child falling into an uncertain fate. He didn't know why he felt so strongly for the infant. He wonders if it was because of the resemblance he had to Kuroko?

Does he secretly long to have a child?

"Kagami-kun?"

"Ah, yeah?"

Kuroko looks at him, "I think there might be a way."

"To know of the child?"

Kuroko nods.

"I'm listening."

"Takao-kun might know."

.

.

.

.

.

"Shin-chan!"

Midorima groans as he opens his eyes, he finds a familiar silver blue eyes hovering over him. He pulls himself up and reaches for the eyeglasses by the nightstand. Once he has set them, he looks at Takao who is looking at him with panic painting his face.

"Is something the matter?" Midorima asks. He examines the other, something told him it's not a nightmare.

"We have to go to the aviary."

"What?" Midorima raises an eyebrow, he looks out to the window wondering if he had overslept and it's already morning but the darkness outside told him all that he needed to know. "It's still in the middle of the evening, what would you be doing in the aviary at this time, and _with_ me?"

Takao nods, "We _have_ to go now Shin-chan."

"Why?"

Takao takes Midorima wrists.

"They're here."

Midorima was dumbfounded with that word, he wonder if Takao is still dreaming. He decided to be the judge once he had seen what he has to show him. The man climbs out of his bed placed a _haori_ over his sleeping garments; Takao did the same before they left the room. Takao insisted to take one of his attendants with them.

As soon as they reached the aviary he hears the Takao's hawk flapping its wings somewhere. Takao leads the way while Midorima follows close behind him. The Prince noticed the way the other seems to be looking for something in the dome.

"What is it that you might be looking for?" Midorima asks, "It is too dark, you couldn't strain your eyes looking for something in the dark."

"I can see fine Shin-chan."

"Takao you will catch a cold, let us leave this for tomorrow—"

"No!" Takao exclaims.

He turns to face Midorima with his bright almost glowing silver-blue eyes. The taller male doesn't say anything further as Takao resumes to looking through the aviary. Midorima follows close behind when suddenly the other stops and takes a sharp turn into a corner. Curiosity takes him and the Prince runs to the see what Takao has found.

And everything stops.

Takao sits down on the floor beside the child and gently scoops her in his arms. She has a long green hair and she was dressed in clothings Midorima could identify as a dress, a Western's clothing but something of it seems amiss.

Takao wraps his arms protectively to child, pressing the small head against his chest. Tears starts to stream down the raven's head's eyes as she cradles the small figure. He raises his head to look at Midorima's eyes.

"They're here now, Shin-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

_I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDAAATE. I know it has been, what weeks, months(?) since I last updated Kankan and the REEEEST of my ongoing fanfics, I'm so sorry about that but I have a good excuse...KICCHIN IS GRADUATIIIIING, yahooo! Yes, so basically I've been kinda busy filling all requirements for graduation this past few days, with my internship, research and so on. I haven'st slept full eight hours-or even five hours in the past few days and made me unable to tend to my fanfics lately, I'm so sorry. But don't worry, once I got out of hell aka college we would be able to spend more time togetheeeeer! YEEEES!_

 _SECOND, shoutout to everyone who will be attending Yuri on Ice Event in the Philippines-especially my Filipino readets there, *waves an overly excited handd to them* Hello guys, I hope we enjoy the event! My friend and I will be going there for the event(AND THE MERCH), also we'll be at the pre-party so if you see two gals laughing their asses off in the rink while tripping on thin air that would be us. So if you have a booth or a friend who owns one you can tell me and we'll get ourselves some of your merch because THAT IS WHAT WE LIVE FOOOOOR hohohohoho~~. BORN TO MAKE HISTORY BTCHES._

AHAHAHAHA OMG SORRY I GOT CARRIED AWAY( blame coffee, *raises cup* wait, I think this is my third cup, welp, whatever). SO HOW DID YOU GUYS FIND THE LAST CHAPTEEEER. Most of the kids are now revealed, but the questions has not been answered yet, WHY are they in the Empire of Teiko and Kingdom of Seirin, and HOW did they got there? What kind of fate do they bring to the couples? AND MOST ESPECIALLY, ARE YOU GUYS REAADY FOR THE INCOMING ANGST? Lastly, I want to thank every single one of you who are reading THIS, and reviewing. You guys are the best! Thank you for all the support and understanding, you guys are the reason why I am STILL here, you guys are my inspiration. If Viktor has Yuuri, and Kuroko has Kagami, I have you guys! Thank you very much and I will try my best to slip updates between my schedules! ALSO WISH ME LUUUUUCKKKKK IN MY LAST ONE MONTH IN COLLEGE!

 **Chapter 4: Lily**

* * *

 **"As the ship leaves I hear a melancholic melody,**

 **not knowing the hearts of those who stand still in defeat"**

* * *

 _"Okaa-san…It's going to be okay right?"_

 _"Yes…Yeah."_

 _He takes a deep breathe, as he takes her small hand in his. He doesn't tear his eyes off from the scene in front of him though she knows it breaks his heart. She tries to convince herself too, just like her mother that somehow….somehow everything will be okay._

Midorima blinks as he hears a faint noise in the room. He moves and realizes he fell asleep sitting straight in a chair. When his vision focuses he finds a female attendant holding a blanket. She smiles a bit to the Prince and moves away to show Takao had fallen asleep sitting by the side of the bed holding the hand of the child they have found yesterday.

Since the evening, Takao had never left the child's side, he didn't say anything either aside from the child's name is Jun. It isn't new that Takao do wilful things on his own, however never once it involved a child suddenly appearing in the aviary. The Prince has spoken with the guards and unfortunately none of them has noticed a child slipping into the palace, Moriyama and Ootsubo both assured him they weren't lying which only led him more confused. Also the child's green hair…it bothers him with so much familiarity it has to his own hair.

"The breakfast is being prepared, would you like to eat here or perhaps down the dining hall?" The attendant asks in a soft voice.

Midorima looks at Takao, "Serve it here, I doubt he'd let himself be parted from that child."

The attendant bows curtly, "Understood. Is there anything else Your Highness?"

"Bring some tea in." Midorima says.

The attendant bows her head once more in acknowledgement of the Prince's orders before slipping out of the room and shutting the door behind her. The Prince quietly walks beside the raven haired man sleeping peacefully there despite his odd position, which would have hurt if he wasn't an idiot as himself. The Prince sits in the side of the bed careful not to wake the two, somehow he felt a sense of guilt waking any of them.

He carefully reaches to the stray strands of hair covering the other's face and tucks them behind his ear. He flinches a bit but soon returns to his sleep.

Takao has made many wilful decisions in the past few years, most of them has made Midorima's heart almost leap out of his chest…in both admiration and alarm—though he wouldn't say that to anyone.

Sometimes he wonders if meeting the other was a wilful desire of the heavens as well. The Hawk Child has changed tremendously since their first meeting, though he has always been quite a brave soul, he has been _more_. He has learned to empathize to others better, he has learned his _curse_ was merely some superstitious belief of their people, he has also learned to speak, stand and think like someone of royal birth.

And he had become dependent to Midorima as well.

He doesn't know if Takao has noticed. He might be stupid but not _that_ stupid. The Prince wouldn't go far as to call his actions as _ploy_ but he wouldn't deny that his actions has led Takao to becoming _very_ dependent to him.

He made sure he'd need _only_ him.

It was selfish, greedy and dark of him but he had his fears too.

 _"Never leave me please."_

He remembers when Takao uttered that exact words to him upon waking up from a nightmare once, he allowed him in his room to sleep since then. He knew allowing him to do just as that, to continuously ease his fear with his presence, to run to his aid every single time is the same as telling him to look only at him, need _only_ him.

The truth is Takao isn't the one who is truly frightened by the thought of being away.

"Shin-chan?"

Midorima moves his hand and placed it on top of the raven mop of hair. If there was anyone who is afraid it would be Midorima. When he realized the damage and chaos Takao's absence will bring to him, he feared that day. He feared that one day this Hawk will find another…bigger, brighter, wider sky to soar to.

He watches as his eyelids flutter and he wakes from his sleep.

"Shin-chan?" he calls him with his sleepy voice.

Midorima removes his hands from the other's head, "Why did you sleep like that, your neck would hurt." He said.

"I'm fine." The raven head says before turning to the bed and looking at the child sleeping there.

"She slept through the night." Midorima says.

Takao smiles a bit and finally lets go of the child's hand. He looks to Midorima and presses his lips in a thin line.

"Are you angry at me?"

"For what?" Midorima asks.

"…For _this_."

Midorima raises an eyebrow, "You've made more wilful things than this."

"Are you sure?" Takao asks. "B-But you must have questions."

"I do, but are you prepared to answer them?"

Takao falls into silence. He sits properly and places his hands in his lap. His silent internal struggle is loud inside his head, he wonders where he should start. He tries to practise it inside his head but even there he sounds like a madman.

A soft knock on the door saves him from his thoughts, Midorima looks behind him towards the door.

"Come in." the other says.

The door opens revealing several attendants with trays for their breakfast and a tray of tea. Takao quietly watches them as they fix their breakfast in the table in the corner of the room. Midorima doesn't say anything either, he remained calm.

"Is there anything else Your Highness?" The attendant asks.

Midorima shook his head, "Leave us be."

The attendants all line up and bow their heads to the two before excusing themselves out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind them, Midorima returns his eyes to Takao.

Takao obviously looked tense and anxious, without needing to ask, the Prince stands up and walks to the table. He pours himself and Takao tea and brings the cups with him. He hand the other cup to Takao.

"Take it." He says before sitting back.

Takao accepts the cup and smells the calming fragrance of the tea. He sips the tea and allows it to warm him. He finds himself relaxing quickly from it.

"It is just me, speak as you wish, alright?"

Takao nods as he sets the cup in his hands. He looks down on the water of the tea and sees the small reflection of his face there.

"This child…she came with five other children." Takao starts.

"Did the Hawk Eyes told you this?"

Takao nods. "I saw it in a dream…there were…bits and pieces…and…"

"And?"

He shakes his head, he couldn't say it. It feels like cactus' thorns in his tongue, the words felt heavy in his throat. He raises his cup to his lips and drinks from it. When he settles the cup down again he looks at Midorima.

His silver blue eyes shimmer.

 _"If you run far enough you will fall into wonderland_." Takao says in a way that made the Prince's eyes wide. It was as if he it came from someone else, someone…powerful and all knowing. Takao blinks and the glow in his eyes fades. "They are not from this world."

.

.

.

Kuroko takes the infant with him. Though the attendants had volunteered to hold the child for the consort, he humbly declined them saying the child seems at peace with him. He walks to the rose garden, it has stopped raining when the dawn arrived and the smell of the wet leaves and freshly blooming roses fills the air. The sun is up high, this kind of warmth would be very lovely for an infant. Kuroko gently pats the back of the infant in his arms as he walks towards the gazebo.

A good news along with the sunrise woke Kagami and Kuroko, the eldest of the children has woken up. The consort orders the child to be presented to him in the garden, as the future Queen he takes it upon himself to manage these matters.

He welcomes the sight of a child sitting in the gazebo in a black pants and white tunic. His short hair dances in the wind. From afar anyone could simply mistake him from the Prince of Too…the child Prince that is.

"Good morning." Kuroko greets as he climbs up the gazebo.

The child quickly looks to him with wide eyes, the child climbs down his seat and moves to him when an attendant outstretches her hand to prevent him from getting any closer.

Kuroko doesn't say anything and quietly takes his seat across the child's.

"Seat please." Kuroko says.

The boy shifts his eyes from the attendant and to Kuroko, he nods and takes his seat. Amber eyes, Kuroko notes.

"How are you, does anywhere hurt?" Kuroko asks.

The child doesn't say anything for a while, his lips quiver, "H-Hikari…"

"Hikari?" Kuroko raises his eyebrow, "Is that your name?"

The boy shakes his head, he raises his hand and point to the infant in Kuroko's arms.

"Hikari…is alright?"

Kuroko nods, "Yes he is. Rest assured your brother is fine."

The boy shakes his head again, Kuroko barely heard the child's murmurs.

"…not brother."

"Oh…he is not your brother then?" Kuroko sees the child nods his head. "I need to know your name."

"Miharu…" The boy says. "I am…Miharu."

Kuroko smiles, he stands up and outstretches his hand to the child, "It is a pleasure to finally know you, Miharu-kun. I am Kagami-Kuroko Tetsuya, fifth prince of the Empire of Teiko and the Royal Consort of the King of Seirin."

The boy's eyes widen.

Kuroko remains calm. Somehow a strange feeling told him beforehand that this child indeed is not from Seirin. He looks at the child and decided to confirm his _wild_ hypothesis.

"Do you perhaps know your parents, their names?"

The boy nods.

"Aomine Daiki and Aomine Ryouta."

Kuroko sees one of the attendants flinches, he ignores it and quietly sits there watching the child and his expression. He starts looking around, a sudden wave of panic paints his innocent face. The child reaches under his tunic and pulls out a necklace. He carefully takes it off and places it in the table.

"I know you might not believe so…" Miharu pushes the necklace towards Kuroko.

The consort carefully takes the item in his hand and inspects it, his eyes falls quickly into the familiar stone that was attached to the necklace—a midnight blue sapphire a small stud of the stone made into a small pendant. The midnight blue sapphire is a very rare gem stone, it is _only_ found in the underground mines of Too.

"This…is…"

"Papa gave it to my Mama when they got married."

Kuroko knew of his brother's plan before he got married to the King of Kaijo. Part of pleasantries with the other party is giving them presents, Kise and Aomine in this sense made an arrangement to bear a similar stud in their ear, a color of each other's Kingdom as symbol of an eternal vow to be with each other, a scar that is will be in their skin for as long as they live.

"This…was a…"

"A stud earring." The boy interjects.

Kuroko blinks, he looks up at the boy. Surely, Kise wouldn't remove it even how angry he is with Aomine. After all he hasn't made a clear decision yet. To remove that is the same as telling everyone that he denounces his marriage with the Prince of Too.

"How did you…"

"Mama gave it to me and the other one to Maiha."

"Maiha?"

The boy nods, "The amber stud earring is with my _twin_ sister."

Kuroko's eyes quickly shifts towards the boy. A twin. Kise had a twin sister, an older sister, if he had a child it would only make sense that he would have twins.

 _Why?_ Kuroko stares at the child, this shouldn't be possible. This child's existence alone is absurd, how can two men have children? And Kise and Aomine _never_ told anyone they were having children, surely they would be informed if something like that happened.

Or maybe…

Kuroko pieces together all the information he has right then. A strange appearance out of nowhere, a child of two people who aren't supposed to have a child, a proof off the existence of that person in their life—a proof that the two person still has now. A completely, different, parallel laws—

 _The Veil._

If that is the case then it would make more sense. The Veil is said to be another world where the very some souls reoccur, while living a life completely different, with a entirely different laws of nature. Certain decisions and events in each other's life will cause a shift in each other's fate which may either endanger each other or otherwise. However…there has never been a concrete proof the Veil's existence.

Some say that the Veil is the afterlife, where people will wake up as the same person, meet the same people, love and hate the same people but live an entirely different life—a strange spin on their fate, like a never ending dream. While some say to come into the veil one must have a _very_ desperate wish enough to cause turbulence into the balance of the world while some say one must be one with the Gods to come close to it.

He wonders which one of that is this boy.

Why would Kise and Aomine's child from the other side would come here. If he really _is_ from the other side, that is.

"If this child is not your brother then who is this boy?" Kuroko asks Miharu.

The boy with Kise's eyes raises his hand and points at Kuroko.

"Tetsu-nii and Taiga-nii's baby."

Kuroko felt a strange sense of fear in the boy's words, something that made him feel crushed under the weight of something so warm and familiar—something unknown. Kuroko swallows a lump building in his throat. He should have known, is Kise and Aomine exist in that world, perhaps he and Kagami and even their brothers exist there too.

"Why are you here?"

The boy fell in silence, he seems to be thinking, finding the correct words to phrase it…but he fails.

"I-I'm not good at explaining things…it would be better to ask Hak."

"Hak?" Kuroko tilts his head to the side, "What an unusual name."

"His whole name is Hakuryuu, it's mouthful so I call him Hak." Miharu says, "It's better if you ask him, h-he's better explaining things."

"…Do you…Do you realize you're not _home_?"

The boy's calm demeanour is quickly washed by a pained expression, it almost made Kuroko's heart crack in two.

"Yes." The boy laughs, "Maybe I'm just dreaming or maybe Jun is right."

"Or perhaps we are both dreaming?"

Kuroko counts the name the child has mentioned, Hikari, Maiha, Jun and Hakuryuu, four other names…four _others_.

"How many are you?"

"Six."

"Six?"

Miharu nods. "I hope that is."

…

"Kurokocchi you called?"

Kuroko stands up to greet the blonde. The blonde marches into the room wearing a light blue tunic over a yellow jacket lavishly decorated with silver accents. After the mopping in the corner for a few days, Kise emerged in his room and roamed around the markets to buy western clothes, Kuroko would like to think it is his way of coping with his demise.

"Good afternoon _heika_." Kuroko welcomes. "I hope I did not bother you."

"Hush, now." Kise says, "Anything for you."

Kuroko steps aside and reveals Miharu sitting in the couch looking expectantly at Kise. Kise smiles and greets the child with a bow.

"Oh we have a guest I see." Kise chuckles and waves at the boy. "What a lovely child, who is he?"

Kuroko turns to look at Miharu, he didn't choose to tell Kagami yet, instead he chose to tell Kise first—after all he is the most involved. The boy looks like he is only suppressing himself from throwing himself in the arms of the blonde King.

"His name is Miharu, he has been staying here for a few days. We haven't told anyone yet due to the circumstances."

"Is he in danger?" Kise asks.

"He might be." Kuroko honestly answers.

Those that came from the Veil would not live an easy life behind it, it's like putting a fish in the ground. There is only a matter of time until _they_ must be forcefully return to the other side, where they truly belong. If not surely their existence from behind the Veil will—

"Oh my," Kise says, he walks to the boy and kneels in front of him taking his small hands in his. He flashes him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe here, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi and me."

The boy stares at Kise. His familiar amber eyes were very warm, very kind and… _sad_. Miharu sees the familiar sight that never fails to break his very young heart. He gasps as he feels warm tears slide down his cheeks and he sees those amber eyes widen with worry—almost the very same reaction to his tears.

"D-Does anything hurt, a-are you alright child?"

The boy shakes his head and before answering, he takes his hands out of the man's hands and quickly wrapped his small arms around the man. Kise stilled and turns to Kuroko in shock and wonder.

"This child…he's very special Kise-kun." Kuroko reveals. "Miharu-kun, please show what you showed me to Kise- _heika_."

The boy detaches from Kise and pulls something from the inside of his pocket. He shows the blonde the necklace, and watches as his amber eyes widen from shock. Kise's hand quickly reaches towards the pendant and touches the sapphire stone. Questions quickly floods him, his other hand quickly flew to touch the stud in his ear. It is still there but…

"H-How…A-Aominecchi said—"

"It's a very rare gem. The midnight blue sapphire is so rare that it costs more than gold in Teiko, and is rarely used as decorative unless for the royalties of Too." Kuroko says, "In the history of Too, there has only been two midnight blue sapphires that was seen and found, first was before Teiko was united as an Empire, worn in the forehead of the Lady of Too's tribe two generations before us, then the one that you are wearing. The first was lost when the Lady of Too died in a shipwreck and sunk into the sea with her. The second…you're still wearing it."

"T-Then how?" Kise mutters.

"This child…his name is Miharu, Aomine Miharu."

Kise's eyes went wide, he looks up at the child, and he sees the resemblance. Aomine's slightly darker skin tone, his is probably two shades lighter though and the color of his eyes. Kise puts a hand over his lips…did Aomine…did he had an affair before too, did he had a child, did he kept it a secret from him, is this the reason why the child is in danger? Kise felt his lips tremble and tears threatened to fall. How can he be so cruel?

"Before anything passes your mind you must know that Aomine-kun _was_ faithful to you. And Miharu-kun is not a bastard child."

Kise looks up at Kuroko, "T-Then why is he—how is he—"

"Do you know the Veil, Kise-san?"

"T-The Veil?"

Kuroko nods.

"N-No, I-I've never heard of that."

Kuroko nods understandingly. Kise is a Western, just like Kagami. Their culture and beliefs are diversely different. Unlike Easterns who relies on a lot of Gods and traditions, Western only believed in the finite of life, they are less reliant on their Gods and believed more in the limits of the capabilities of men. One could say they are quite more _logical_ —perhaps Kagami Taiga is an exception to that.

Instead of High Priests, the Westerns had Monks and instead of temples they had sanctuaries and monasteries. While the East believed in Hawk Childs and Phoenix God, the West believed in clairvoyant and one Almighty God.

"The Veil according to our belief is a place that exists that we cannot see, we cannot reach on our own. It is very similar to the world that we live in, like a mirror. But the laws on nature are different. It co-exist in this reality we perceive. Sometimes it is seen as a place where our _souls_ live another life, a place where I might not be born a Prince, and you are not a King." Kuroko explains, "As I said it is a mirror, it looks like ours but not really."

"Do you mean that—"

"Yes." Kuroko affirms, "This child is most likely from the Veil."

"H-How, d-didn't you say no one can reach it on their own?"

Kuroko nods, "There is an exception—those who are in the level of Gods, like Takao-sama, or a _very_ desperate wish."

"I-Is he…"

Kuroko shakes his head, "I do not know."

Kise looks at the boy as he tries to connect the dots in his mind. The child came from a world different from them, a place where some things are different while still being almost the same as this world, a place where most souls exist at the same reality as theirs.

"Then you…are…Aomine's son?"

"And yours too." Kuroko says. "Not really you but rather, the Kise-kun and Aomine-kun from the Veil."

Kise's eyes were wide as he takes in the sight of the boy, he feels a warmth spread in his heart and chest. His lips trembled as he reaches to touch his cheeks, wondering if this is just a dream. He hesitated fearing that his touch may make him disappear. But as soon as his fingertips feels the warmth of the supple cheeks of the boy who doesn't flinch but instead leans to his touch with eyes that is most familiar with.

"Mama…" he calls him.

Kise nods and he knew by his heart even without anyone telling him, this child is his, he doesn't know how he could explain but he just does. And maybe he is not really _his_ but his soul knows, calls for it. Kise takes the boy in his arms and cradles his small head against his shoulder. It feels so natural, so familiar that he doesn't question anything.

Kise smiles and looks at the boy's face, "Miharu, don't worry, I will keep you safe from all until we find your way back home."

The boy nods as fat tears slides down his cheeks, "M-Maiha too, Mama, we're going to find Maiha too, right?"

"Maiha?"

"His twin sister." Kuroko supplies, "He said he came here with several other kids."

Kise turns to Kuroko in confusion, "O-Other kids?"

"Akashi-kun's son with Furihata-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-san's son, Midorima-kun and Takao-kun's daughter and Kagami-kun and _my_ infant son."

"A-All… _our_ children, a-all of…them are here?"

"In a way _our_ children, yes."

"Why?"

Kuroko falls quiet, he looks at Kise's son, lips sealed.

"I wish I know the answer Your Highness."

…

Kuroko remembers feeling panic course through his body as he runs to the halls and finds a woman holding a crying Hikari. The child's voice rings loud in the hallways, a cry that could break anyone's heart. A line of attendants stood there, their head low and their hands shaking, they all wanted to reach for the infant make him stop, sing him a song or two. Kuroko stops, his eyes wide at the sight. Someone is taking Hikari.

"What is happening?" Kuroko says, the woman turns to him holding the crying infant.

"Your Grace." The woman greets and bows her head. "It is as per the Ministers request, Your Grace we must take this child and—"

"No!" Kuroko's voice is loud. He doesn't hesitate, he runs and takes the crying infant from the woman's embrace. He coos and rubs the infant's back soothingly. "You cannot take him."

"But Your Grace—"

"I will take their heads and detach it from their necks before they could speak another word, and I shall do that _personally_ if they insist to take this child from _us._ " Kuroko says with his eyes gleaming and voice dripping with venom.

"What is this commotion?"

Kuroko turns to the source of the voice and found his husband walking towards them, behind him is the Late King himself. The two male looked at the scene with confusion. Kagami quickly walks up to his consort.

"I heard your voice, is something the matter."

Kuroko's lips trembles as he holds the child protectively in his arms, "A-Apologies…I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Are you alright?" Kiyoshi asks this time.

"Y-Yes, Your Grace."

Kiyoshi smiles a bit before turning towards the women whose head are all bowed down to the men. Without needing to hear it from any of the two, he nods and dismisses the women before turning to his son.

"I will leave you two, I will be down the hall if you need me."

Kagami stays quiet until his father is nowhere to be seen. He sighs and puts a reassuring hand in Kuroko's shoulder, his crimson eyes tender and understanding. It is very rare that Kuroko ever raises his voice, since the child's arrival, the teal haired consort has always been cautious and protective of the child. The King doesn't know if it has anything to do with his position in the court and now in the palace, or was it simply just because he was fond of children.

"Don't let them take Hikari away." Kuroko says. "I won't let them have him."

"Hikari?"

Kuroko nods.

"That's the boy's name?" Kagami asks, "Did the other kid told you that?"

Nod again.

"Alright, but we have to return him to his parents, did the kid said anything about their parents."

A nod again.

"And?"

"Hikari is _our_ son."


	5. Chapter 5

_I AM SO SORRYYYYYYY, it's been so long since I last updated. Kicchin was so busy with her school and requirements, but you know what's great? Yeah? I'm noww officially a graduate of BS Psychology! *throws confetti* Yey! Thank you guys for everything, you guys are one of the people who inspired me and pushed me through when I felt like stalling, when it was so difficult. Thank you for understanding me, thank you for everything! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!_

 _Ahahaha also, hello there to all Filipino readers, HI I WENT TO YOICON AND IT WAS LIT! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST CROWD EVER, AND YOU MAKE ONE OF THE BEST FAN MERCH! I think I spent two week worth of my allowance on the fanarts and fan merch and I DO NOT REGRET IIIT! I would do it again if possible, ahahaha and I even met my friend there, also just wanna say hi to Cors if she is even reading this, ahahaha she's so amazing and nice. And to those asking if I speak Filipino-YASSSS I speak Tagalog, my lovely best friend and surrogate brother even studies in UP Los Banos, so sometimes I go there._

 _Oh and damn Joel Minas is HAWT AF, ahahaha check out his perfomance on Youtube of Eros it's great._

 _AHAHAHAH anyways, before I stray off the topic, I hope you guys like today's chapter-THERE WILL BE MORE CRYING AND TEARS ON THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS, so yeah you guys savor the peacefulness._

 _AND ALSO, please reviewwww!_

 _EDIT: Also I kinda want to ask you guys about something, I am planning to edit and fix my first knb fanfic which is MONOGATARI, and make a hardcopy of it which I plan on selling, would you, if possible, do you think it's a good idea, would you think anyone would actually buy them?(especially to pinoy/asian readers there please tell me if you think it is a nice idea or what)_

 **Chapter 5: Stargazers**

The drawing room is quiet except for the small giggles of the infant in Kuroko's arms. Kagami sat opposite with the teal haired consort and Kise who is sitting beside the blue haired child. Now that they are all together, he could clearly see the eerie similarity of the two men to the boys. He doesn't know what to make out of the news that Kuroko just dropped to him. It is absurd, it sounds like a joke, but Kuroko was the one who said it, and throughout the years of knowing his husband, Kagami knows well enough for himself that the man is awful at jokes and therefore doesn't make one.

It wasn't as if he doesn't trust Kuroko, it is not a matter of that, it was a matter of _how_. Unlike the tradition Kuroko grew up in, their culture were highly different. The West believes in one God, one creator who governs the fate of all humans, all existing things in the world they live in. There are no ghost, no prophecies, just _fate_ , just one God and other things beyond that are simply miracles.

Well, maybe _this_ is a miracle.

Kagami shakes his head, he must be the rational one here. He must not simply be satisfied with words, there has to be something, a proof.

But his father is not helping. Kagami sighs as he feels a strange atmosphere filling the room from his father who is standing behind him and making baby noises at the infant in Kuroko's arms.

"Come you're not helping!" Kagami chided at his father. He turns and finds the older man making faces at the infant. "Oh come on!"

"But Kagami, this means I have a grandchild!" Kiyoshi says with eyes almost sparkling with delight.

"We're not even sure yet!"

"What is there to doubt?" Kiyoshi replies with a carefree tone, "Look, Hikari even has his mother's eyes."

Yeah, that much Kagami knows. It is a detail that did not go unnoticed from the moment he saw the boy. He has Kuroko's eyes. His big cerulean eyes that are the same color of the cloudless sky in summer, and gaze that could be as cold as the merciless winter or as warm as the kind and gentle summer breeze. If that was the only thing, Kagami would have no doubts. But there is more to it.

"It is alright." Kuroko says.

Kagami looks at him and he shows just as much sincerity in his words. He bows his head slightly and mutters a quiet apology to the two men.

"I understand Kagami-kun." Kuroko adds, "If I were in his place I would have said the same thing. If words alone could suffice there will be need for evidences in studies. Kagami-kun wish to be cautious and I understand."

"Thank you." Kagami says. "Thank you for understanding."

"However, right now there is nothing we could show you as proof."

Kagami presses his lips in a thin line. He waits for Kuroko to explain himself. The consort quickly catches on to him and proceeds.

"In our culture, we believe that we don't really die, our soul simply lives another life in another world. That place is what we call _The Veil._ It does not necessarily happen at the same time as this world, sometimes it does, and sometimes it doesn't. It is like a mirror." Kuroko explains. "However, at some believe that The Veil is not a world we live when one dies. It is a world where _our_ souls live another life at the same moment as we do right now, a world with a different laws of nature, a world so far away from ours it is almost impossible to know for us who lives here, a world where I might not have been born as the fifth prince of Teiko, son of the Emperor and Empress, a world where Kise-kun might have not been the King of Kaijo, or so on, in that world I might not be even born a male."

Kagami's eyes widen at Kuroko's revelation. His eyes darts to the infant in Kuroko's arms, a world far from his understanding, a world far from his awareness, a world where he and Kuroko did not have to fought in a war, a world where he could have loved Kuroko better.

"The latter, is where these kids came from."

Kagami blinks, he turns to Kise who nods at Kagami.

"I believe in Kurokocchi." Kise says, he shows Kagami a necklace with a stud sapphire as a pendant. "Miharu-kun showed this to me, I recognize this because this is what Aominecchi gave me when we got married. There is only _one_ of this in existence here…but…Miharu-kun has it too, while I _still_ have it."

Kise tucks his hair behind his ear to reveal the said stud blue earing still there.

"H-How is that even…possible?" Kagami asks dumbfounded.

Kuroko shakes his head, "We still have no idea, Miharu-kun said that the one who is able to explain the circumstances better it would be Akashi and Furihata-kun's son."

"T-They have a _son?!"_ Kagami exclaims, "H-How the—Wait, you mean the one from the other world, right?"

"Yes." Kuroko answers. "Isn't that right, Miharu-kun?"

Miharu nods in agreement.

"For a good measure, we have asked for Takao-sama's opinion as well." Kuroko says, "I have sent him a letter regarding this and I expect a response very soon."

"However."

Kiyoshi's voice sliced through the atmosphere building between the three. The eldest of the group crosses his arms over his chest and looks at Kuroko.

"For one I have studied before Eastern cultures and tradition, I do know that crossing the Veil according to your belief is not as simple as crossing borders. It has a high price."

Kuroko nods, he pulls the child closer to his chest in a protective manner.

"Yes that is correct."

"What does that mean?" Kagami asks.

"Crossing the Veil is like going into a speeding flow of water, this is not where they belong and if they stay too long here, their existence wherever they belong may become extinct." Kiyoshi explains to his son.

Kagami's eyes widen at the revelation. An alarm resounds inside his mind, he looks at the tiny, helpless infant in Kuroko's arms, however they may put it, even how he turn it down, up, left or right, the child is _his_ and Kuroko's, maybe not the _current_ them, but still theirs. It is their blood that flows in those tiny vessels.

His son is going to die.

The King felt his whole world slowly crumbling under his own feet, he needs to find a way, he _needs_ to find a way. He needs save him, _them_ , his pitiful, helpless son.

"Won't there be another way?" Kagami asks, panic lacing his voice.

"They need to return to their home." Kuroko says, "As soon as possible."

"How?" Kagami asks.

"I…I don't know." Kuroko answers truthfully.

Kise turns to Miharu with questioning eyes, "Miharu-kun do you know the answer?"

The boy looks down, his eyes drifts to his lap, he shakes his head.

"No. I-I'm sorry Mama."

Kise looks up at Kagami and Kiyoshi and smiles apologetically.

"It is alright." Kiyoshi says and raises his hand. "There is another way to know."

"Is there?" Kuroko asks.

Kiyoshi nods.

.

.

.

"We must know why they are here."

…

The very vast greenhouse that caters eight hundred species of specialized herbs and plants used for creating complex medicines and ointments for health is like a palace made of living things in the morning. The tall transparent ceiling allows the very warm and bright sunlight to slip into the room. It is quiet except for the sound of the water flowing from the artificial irrigation. At this time, all tending to the plants should have been done already, the next monitoring is expected in the afternoon, however two figures stood there in the middle of the room.

People always had a heaven, their place of security and comfort, the greenhouse was Himuro's. Since he learned about agriculture, Himuro found himself unable to resist loving the art of it. Plants were like people.

Himuro quietly grazes his fingers on the tips of the leaves of the plant before him. The bright green leaf seems to greet the specialist happily.

Plants are like people, they both need the warmth of the sun and the drizzle of the rain. However too much of both can kill them. Too much rain can drown them, too much warmth may wither them. And at the same time plants find ways to survive by changing, turn their leaves into thorns, their roots hold stronger to the soil, their branches tall, and their barks thick and rough. Plants just like people would do anything to survive.

However unlike humans they cannot speak.

"Do creatures that do not live in the world of spoken words live with less fear?" Himuro mumbles as he pulls his hand away from the plant.

"That is quite a deep thought Himuro- _sama_."

Himuro smiles a bit at the woman's question. Lady Masako Araki stands beside Himuro, the raven haired woman in the dark violet hanfu. The woman and her family has been in the palace service for many years, most of their men were advisers, Lady Masako is the first woman to become a chief adviser of Yosen. Himuro regarded her with high respects with the pure passion she has to support the palace and the Prince.

She is also one of the few who regards Murasakibara as a promising leader. He remember when he was young and was only starting to polish his knowledge, back then he heard stories from others that among the five siblings Murasakibara was the least promising, that he was only given Yosen so that the Late Emperor wouldn't appear to have favorites among his children. However, unlike many Lady Masako thought differently.

 _"He is the son of the Late Emperor, he wears the crown of Aegis in his head and that is not for some petty reason."_

She saw the two of them as they grew up into the men they are today, perhaps she knows them more than even their birth mothers.

"You are troubled." She says quietly. "You have been since yesterday, what is it?"

"I wish to be like you." Himuro replies, "Yosen has been kind to me and I wish to return the favour it gave to me. I wish to dedicate my life to the palace."

"That is wonderful, but I feel that there is more to it than that, yes?"

Himuro nods, he puts a hand in his chest as he closes his eyes. It aches right there, like his heart has been robbed out of his chest, taken far away.

"The Prince has been nothing but kind to me and I wish to be with him…for as long as can. But I…I cannot. I thought I am very contented with what we have…with _this_ , with _us_."

"The Prince I am sure wants nothing but the same." Masako replies.

She has seen them, and Murasakibara unlike others found it more difficult to relate. He is used to getting things his way with how he is brought up. People tend to find his status quite intimidating, his tall and large physique helps it no less. But when Himuro arrived it became different. It was like summer finally arrived in winter wonderland.

Murasakibara started showing interest in things, and for the first time he showed concerned towards someone outside of his family, effort to understand others, things that he rarely ever cared about before. The tall prince also showed greater compassion towards commoners, he took more consideration for their people. No one can disagree that Himuro was a breath of fresh of air in the Palace of Aegis.

"Lady Masako I…it is not as easy as that, we are not children anymore. To say such things does not weigh the same as before." Himuro says.

"I know." Masako replies, "Unlike when you were children words such as that were nothing but mere strokes of innocent admiration but things differ when people grow, and I know despite his ways, the Prince knows this too."

"The Prince doesn't understand the weight of his words."

"Does he?"

Himuro shakes his head, "Lady Masako you do not understand ."

"Do I?"

Himuro sighs, "He and I are different."

"That never bothered you before." The woman says, "It doesn't bother him either."

Himuro shakes his head. He sits down on the thick corner of the rectangular plot to face Lady Masako who looks at him with the calmest expression. She doesn't seem bothered by the confession the specialist just made nor is she bothered by their Prince's decisions. It was as if she knew this would happen.

"That is not the problem, he is a Prince with a duty to his people, to Teiko, and I…I'm not like that. He is not as free as me."

"Who are you to bind him?"

Himuro's eye widen at the question he raises his head to meet Masako's eyes.

"B-But Teiko needs an heir, someone _has_ to. With the current way things are, the only remaining bachelor of the Imperial family would be him and Midorima- _denka_. One of them has to owe it."

"So you feed it to him, to _your_ prince?"

"It hurts me too."

"Then why pursue this pain?" Masako asks.

"But _our people_ —"

"I understand you love our people, Yosen is your home, and its people are yours too. But you are not a God, Himuro- _sama_. You only have two pair of arms and legs, you cannot be all at the same time. The Prince understands this too, can you not see?"

"See what? The Prince's decision could determine the end of their lineage."

Masako sighs. Himuro has always been kind and he took it in his heart the kindness that the prince showed to him. The opportunity of new life that the crown of Yosen gave to him is something he deeply engraved to himself, and everything he did since then was to show his gratitude and appreciation for that. He always took the health and happiness of the people and those who governs them first. It is understandable, however…

"Everyone here wants what is for the best for many. Everyone has a sense inside them that wish to save everyone, to make everyone happy and content, but we are not Gods. We can only do much. Sometimes we cannot save everyone, sometimes there is only _one_ that we can save. And it is alright if that one is yourself." Masako says with a small smile, "You've been kind, _very_ kind, but you got to remember that you have yourself too. How can you save others when you cannot even save yourself?"

Himuro feels his heart stop at the woman's words. How long has he been neglecting himself? How long has he been putting himself in the front line for others, for people, for Murasakibara, wanting to save them all. But in truth he cannot.

He acts like he knows what is best, but does he really know what is _best,_ or does he simply assume he does?

Himuro purses his lips as he takes in the woman's words.

.

.

.

The afternoon turns uneventful, Himuro remained in the palace to assist with the deals with the coming harvest for most of the seasonal crop. He also decides to help in getting the present for the incoming consort of the King of Seirin for their marriage. The present are delicately grown black lilies that were known as the symbol of the Kuroko family for a very long time. Himuro is one of the few people outside the palace that was allowed to grow the very delicate and rare species of flower, he spoke and discussed the idea to the Empress and he agreed that it would make Kuroko very happy.

Shipping the plants require very complex planning, the lilies were not easily grown and one small mistake and it could die in the journey—such mishaps could mean disrespect to the crown of Seirin and that would make Yosen look bad.

Himuro smiles as he receives the news from the attendants and herbalists, the gifts are showing quite good progress and in a few days they will be prepared to be shipped.

"Will Kuroko- _denka_ be called Queen of Seirin?" The one of the attendant asks politely, "I am very elated if that would be the case."

"I am sure the King of Seirin would not think twice of giving him just that." Himuro answers with a smile.

"If it is only possible that we witness their union it would be an honour I'd carry with me and share with my children and grandchildren."

Himuro smiles and nods, "I understand, I feel the same. I am sure _Denka_ would be very beautiful."

"Ah, after all his beauty is said to rival that of winter's."

Himuro is about to say something when he hears the door opens. The attendants quickly face the door to greet the presence. Himuro meanwhile stays still waiting for who it might be, the door cracks open and his eyes widen when he sees a child running towards him, a child with short blonde hair and slightly mocha colored skin running towards him.

"Ah! Atsushi-nii's right, Muro-nii's like a princess!"

Himuro's eyes widen, _what?_

Himuro raises his head towards the door and sees the tall haired prince walking towards him with a child in his arms, the boy has long purple hair with part if his hair covering his left eye. His silver eyes were strangely familiar that it struck Himuro surprised.

"Ah, see, it's Muro-chin," Murasakibara says to the child whose arms were wrapped tightly around the man, Murasakibara gestures towards Himuro to which the child follows, his soft features were very feminine.

A strange pull calls to Himuro and he finds himself walking towards the two, his hands tremble as it aches to hold the boy.

"Ha-chin look, it's Muro-chin."

The child turns towards Himuro, with a barely audible voice he speaks.

.

.

.

"Mama."

…

 _His father read him books at night, while his mother wrote some of them. People often said that writers have the power to immortalize some people in their works, he love to think that his mother so loved his father he did the same._

 _The truth was never concealed from him, his father always said that it is always better to be hurt by the truth than to be ignorant and be happy. His father and mother met in the most unconventional way._

 _Akashi Seijuuro came from a family of elite, his father changed when his first wife died. His heart was shattered and when it was pieced back it never was the way it was before. The man became jaded. The man soon remarried to which he had another son, Tetsuya. However unlike Akashi, the younger of the two was braver, he rebelled from their father's firm grasp. He flat out refused the marriage that their father arranged for the younger of the siblings to a family friend. Due to this the boy was disowned._

 _Akashi Seijuuro feared for his younger brother, he convinced him countless of time to change his mind, but the other did not waver. He stood firm in his decision._

 _Tetsuya gave up his last name, and he was known as Kuroko Tetsuya. He left their home and the prestigious school where he once belonged. He refused any help from their family and stood on his own. He financed his own education which led him to enrol in a small school in the heart of Tokyo, far from home, far from Kyoto._

 _Soon Akashi was unable to hold himself back from wanting his brother back home, his sweet brother who was probably alone, living by the crumbs, his precious brother exposed in the cruel world. Akashi did all that he can to find the boy, and when he did, he found him in Seirin High School befriending average kids._

 _One of them was Furihata Kouki._

 _He distinctly remember the glint in those warm brown orbs as he grabbed Akashi's hand, and despite his shaking and nervousness as Akashi stares back at him he spoke with so much passion it could melt anyone's heart. He fought him to leave Kuroko on his own, let him decide like a true human and not a shadow of their family's will._

 _Akashi could never forget him and his words that struck every guilty piece that he tried to hide so far away from his heart. For the first time he felt so exposed and vulnerable._

 _In his entire life, he has never met anyone who had so much power over him until he came—until Furihata Kouki happened to him._

 _At first he felt fright creeped through his entire being, a voice in his head rung loud and told him he need to leave or he would be in great danger. Being vulnerable and exposed never happened to him before. And so he did as the voice told him, he ran away._

 _But there was a force stronger than him, stronger than anything that soon drew him towards the brunet._

 _Soon he found himself craving for his voice, for those warm and kind brown orbs to gaze back at him again. He sought him like a crazed animal, he didn't understand it—never does. And day by day he tried to come and see him despite the other's obvious fear for him._

 _He was like a tiny animal in comparison to Akashi's presence, however he had a heart bigger than him that Akashi somehow finds himself drawn towards, bit by bit. Until he was swallowed by it whole._

 _He had forgotten how many rules his father had set that he broke for him._

 _He had lost count of how many attempts he did to try and steal that big heart—and yet somehow they were not enough._

 _He still fidgeted and hid himself from Akashi._

 _Slowly Akashi came to believe that there was truly no way for their worlds to collide. His heart and hope slowly crumbled._

 _Only to be rebuilt by small gesture._

 _A kiss in his cheek._

 _At any normal given moment, Akashi would have found it cliché and unnecessary, however at that particular moment the world stopped and the flame of hope engulfed him. A laugh he had forgotten to do, erupted from his lips, and a warmth of someone else's hands in his wrapped him like a blanket from a cold winter night._

 _In a few months, Akashi started to understand the decision made by his younger brother, the world outside the Akashi household was much more. Yes, sometimes it can be cruel but one will find it worth the pain._

 _He remember the anger that painted his father's face when he told him about his relationship with a common city boy with barely average looks and upbringing. However, unlike before, Akashi was able to held himself up before the man. He finally understood why Kuroko chose to leave._

 _He chose Furihata Kouki over everything he ever knew._

 _Because Furihata Kouki was all that he ever needed._

 _When he came to them, the couple were not as prepared as some were. The two were both in their last year in their college, and they were struggling. Furihata had to quit his studies to be able to take care of him while Akashi continued schooling and had to beg his father to take him back so that he would be able to have the money to sustain and protect Furihata and their child._

 _It was not easy but things went well later for the two._

 _He liked to think their story was like the fairy tales his mother wrote. He liked to think that his mother always thought that the reason behind the numerous happy ever after stories his mother wrote was because his story ended the same._

 _However among them was that one particular story._

 _"Do they get to meet each other in the end?" Hakuryuu asked._

 _His father who was reading him the book placed a hand over his head, "They didn't."_

 _"Oh…that's too bad."_

 _"Indeed." His father replied._

 _"I wonder if the Prince waited for him?"_

 _"I hope he did."_

 _"But doesn't it make it even sadder?"_

 _"Waiting means he never lost hope, meaning he trusted that he would return."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hakuryuu stares at the sleeping face of the Empress as he lay next to him, a single tear escapes his cheeks and fell to the pillow beneath his head, staining it. He tries hold back a sob to erupt from his lips as he looks at the nostalgic image before him.

The full moon outside the Empress' chambers illuminates him just like a fragile dream. Night came too quick for his liking. He tries to forget as he closes his eyes and whispers quietly to the wind.

"Mom, I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

_HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 6 OF KANKAN! UWAAAAAAHHHH ARE YOU EXCITED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! Well I'm equally excited to write the next chapters ohohoho! BTW I'm also excited to announce I made a smol-tiny page that well features basically all the stuffs I write here, it makes talking to you guys easier, faster! Because why not, I seriously love you guys and I hope to talk to you guys more! Plus I MAAAY have some stuffs to consult you guys on. I hope you guys check it out and drop a hi or hello! I'll put the link on my bio so see ya!_

 _Oh and look we're fast with the update ahahaha, well that's because I'm on break. Hmm idk how top describe this, maybe a rest period? I'm actually going to take up skating and archery class so ahahahaha wish me luck with that. AND OMG, hello my pinoy readers, ahahhaha I love you guys! I hope I can talk to you guys more often and longer than this author's note can allow me-actually same goes for everyone!_

 _Also, to everyone who are also reading Mizuiro to Beni Koi-I WILL BE DOING A DOUBLE UPDAAATE to compensate for me being a slow annoying author ahahahaha, I'm so sorry for all the late update guys._

 _Also whose intrigued with what Hakuryuu knows? AND WHY DID HE SAID SORRY? *drum rolls* ARE YOU READYYYY A NEW STORM BREEEWS *explodes into a ball of energy*_! _LASTLY I WANT TO THANK EVERY SINGLE ONE YOU, everyone who has been reading this fanfic from day one and until today, to the new readers, to those giving KANKAN fav and follow! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! Please continue the support!_

 **Chapter 6: Laurel**

The morning returns, Furihata feels the warm of the morning sun slips through the window of his room. It is nice and comforting. He cracks his eyes open as they slowly adjust to the brightness. He stays there in the bed quietly.

The past few days hasn't been easy. He didn't want to say it all started when Hakuryuu came…but it is the truth. He doesn't want the presence of the child to seem like a problem, however somehow it is. Akashi's reluctance and hostility towards the child made Furihata's heart sink. And there was the way the child would say it is alright, when he looks so sad…so…alone.

The child reminds Furihata of Akashi when he first arrived at Teiko. He was embraced of this thick wall of secrets and pain. This makes Furihata wonder just what happened on the world where the child came from. Was the other version of him much less of a mother to the child? Did the somehow fail to be a mother to Hakuryuu?

Furihata thinking of how difficult would it have been for Hakuryuu to grow up without a loving mother made his heart clench tightly in his chest. He turns to his side to wake the child when he realizes the spot next to him is empty.

Alarm shoots all over him, he quickly sits up and scans his room for any trace of the child's presence, he finds none.

Without hesitating, Furihata climbs out of his bed and takes a _hakama_ pulling it over his thin night clothes. He dashes outside his chambers and finds two attendants coming towards him from the other side of the hallway with his morning tea. However rather than waiting for them, he dashes towards them.

"Your Highness!" The two attendants greets in shock at the untidy and panicked Empress. "Your Highness, w-what is—"

"Have you seen Hakuryuu?" Furihata asks.

"H-Haku—t-the child?"

"Yes!"

The two attendants look at each other before turning towards Furihata and shaking their heads.

"Were he not with you, Your Highness?" one of the two asks.

Furihata raises a hand over his head as he tries to remember, "H-He was with me last night, w-we slept together as usual in my chambers, I-I even read him a story as he request b-but he isn't there when I woke up."

"Your Highness, please calm down."

Furihata shakes his head, no, how can he calm down when he has no idea where his supposedly child is? Furihata starts to feel his heart racing, thousands of thoughts runs in his mind.

"A-Are you absolutely sure, you have not seen him?"

The attendants nods again, "F-Forgive us, Your Highness, we were not observant."

Furihata almost sinks to his knees, where could Hakuryuu be? He usually never leaves the room. He never does until Furihata wakes up. He greets him first before saying if he wishes to leave the room. Never before did left without telling the brunet first.

"Your Highnes—"

"Empress!"

Furihata's eyes quickly finds Mebuchi Reo coming towards him, the man's face contorts into panic as he realizes the pale complexion of the Empress. He hurries towards him, putting a careful hand on the other's back.

"What is happening?" Mebuchi asks in a demanding tone, the attendants who both flinch and bow their head.

Furihata shakes his head and puts a hand over Mebuchi's chest, "I-It is not their fault, please."

Mebuchi nods in understanding before looking around, he realizes the Empress has left the room without closing it behind him, he didn't even change into much comfortable clothes and seems to have dashed out with only his night clothes on an a light orange hakama.

"Your Highness, what on earth is happening?"

Furihata looks at Mebuchi, his brown eyes glisten with incoming tears.

"Hakuryuu is not in our room, he never leaves the room without telling me first!"

Mebuchi purses his lips. "Your Highness please calm down first—"

"How can I calm down?!"

Mebuchi doesn't say anything. It is not a surprise that Furihata can be often emotional towards people, and the child especially.

"Have you thoroughly checked?"

"My room is not a palace! He couldn't have possibly hid under the bed, or the closet!"

Mebuchi nods, "Forgive me, I…I just merely want to consider all possibility."

Furihata shakes his head, no, this is not right.

"I-I'm sorry too." he says as he tries to collect himself.

Mebuchi flashes his usual, "We shall ask _shujo_ for help, it would be easier that way, yes?"

Furihata's eyes lit at the mention of his spouse. If there is anyone who would be very much willing to help it would be him, yes? Hope sparks in his chest and he nods.

"Y-Yes, yes of course."

.

.

.

.

Furihata together with Mebuchi arrives at the Emperor's office a couple of hours later. Though Furihata has cleaned himself up, dressed himself, the loud beating and screaming in his heart has not yet subside. As hours and moments pass, worry piles in his heart like a brick making it sink deeper painting him gray. He could only pray to the Gods that they shall not forsake the helpless boy.

"Your Highness?" Mebuchi knocks on the door of Akashi's office.

Akashi answers and allows him to come in, to which they did. The man slides the door open and steps aside to give Furihata a way. The Empress steps in without hesitation, Mebuchi follows behind.

Furihata finds Akashi with his back facing them, he is peering over the window quietly. As the door closes behind them, Mebuchi steps a bit forward before bowing his head in greetings.

" _Shujo_ I have brought His Majesty as per his request."

At the word, Akashi turns around, his eyes was filled with surprise at the sight of Furihata in his office. They haven't talked for a long while. Akashi is almost convinced the brunette would not talk to him until Hakuryuu returns to his home or wherever he truly belongs to. Akashi smiles, a wwarm smile of longing for the other.

"Kouki, I—" the Emperor pauses as he realizes something off, the brunet's lips are trembling, "W-What is happening, why are you—"

"Hakuryuu…he is…he is missing."

Akashi creases his eyebrows, "What?"

"Hakuryuu, I cannot seem to find him anywhere, w-we must do something!"

Akashi falls in silence. He doesn't move, doesn't speak or even blink.

"Say something!" Furihata exclaims.

Panic and terror fills the fragile heart of the brunet every second passing that the scarlet haired Emperor keeps his silence. Why doesn't he seem scared? Why is he so calm? Furihata falls in his knees, and tears starts to spill from his eyes.

"Perhaps this is the best." Akashi says. "He can be smart sometimes, perhaps he has realized that his presence benefits no one in this palace and has left—"

"Stop it!"

Furihata's exclamation is loud, it silenced even Akashi's raging thoughts. The brunet lifts up his face, as ugly fat tears rolls down his cheek, he bravely stares right at Akashi's bright red eyes.

"How can you be so cruel, he is just a _child!_ " Furihata says, "The world out there, didn't you say it yourself? The world out there are full of vultures, he _is_ our child, are you not even the least concerned?"

"Our? Kouki that child has merely assumed that!"

Furihata's eyes widen at the man's words. His throat dries up that the sobs stops. He hears his heart cracks into pieces he could barely recognize.

"How…" Furihata's voice trembles, "Why…what is it you cannot see?"

"Kouki he is merely deceiving us, it is impossible to—"

"My heart knows! I know!" Furihata exclaims.

Furihata stares at Akashi, however his heart doesn't waver. Furihata accepts the bitterness of the truth. He swallows it like a bitter medicine.

The Empress give up, he stands up and turns away.

"Where do you intend to go?" Akashi asks looking at Furihata's retreating back.

"I will find _my_ son." Furihata says, "He couldn't have gotten too far."

Akashi doesn't say anything as Furihata takes Mebuchi with him and leave the room.

His heart clenches at the sight. Something felt painful, there was also rush…an itch he couldn't seem to address. It reminded him back when he refuse to acknowledge his feelings for the brunet.

Denial?

His lips quiver.

Why?

Akashi returns to his desk when suddenly he felt a painful sensation in his head, he groans and cradles his head while closing his eyes—

 _Two bright yellow eyes, glowing with mischief and anger._

" _No one is going to save you boy."_

Akashi's eyes widen, he stands up. A vision? A dream? He feels his heart beating loudly in his chest, _fright._ Those bright yellow eyes, he knows them, those brutal, merciless, deceitful yellow eyes.

.

.

.

.

Furihata organizes a search party. He could still feel an aftermath from his small quarrel with Akashi, he feels his head throbbing with a strange numbness. It is hard to focus or even stay upright.

Worry, panic, anger and frustration fills the brunet, the swirls of emotions pushes him to his very edge.

As soon as the occupants of the room including the head of the Imperial Guards and the lead of each troops leave the room, Mebuchi finds himself looking at the Empress. Things hasn't been good between him and the Emperor this past few days. They never fought before, Furihata has never raised his voice at the other nor did he turn his back at him.

"Your Highness, you can rest." Mebuchi says to the brunet.

Mebuchi raises his eyebrows at the brunet, his complexion starts to turn pale, his body doesn't seem to stop from trembling and his eyes were red from tears. It is obvious he is in some kind of pain and withdrawal.

Everyone knows Furihata's heart is fragile, his emotions affects his physical health as well.

"No." Furihata answers weakly, "I cannot rest until I am able to see Hakuryuu well."

"I understand that you wish to see Hakuryuu-sama well, however, you will not know this if you become ill yourself.

Furihata purses his lips, he sinks to his seat as he cradles his throbbing head.

"Why would Sei do this?" he mumbles just loud enough for the other to hear.

"You must know now," Mebuchi starts, "His Majesty is not the most trusting person there is. He has his reasons, one of them is his fear for your safety."

"But Hakuryuu is just a child, what harm can he do?"

"Your heart is admirable." Mebuchi says genuinely, "I am sure, _shujo_ knows what you feel but someone has to be cautious. Perhaps he fears that you too will fall to the trap of your own kindness. Please consider him as well, though he was sheltered, the life he lived was not as kind as many thinks."

Furihata quiets down. The other consciousness in Akashi was said to have gotten stronger due to the hate the man tried to put away for long, the hate he secretly harboured through the men who only saw him and his family as a grip towards popularity, fame and wealth. He and his brothers were repeatedly taken adavantage of, people spoke of love and loyalty to them through their gritted teeth. They were stabbed in the back of their own blood relatives—of the people they least expected to betray them.

"I…I understand. I shouldn't have done that."

Mebuchi shakes his head, "Do not regret your actions, Your Highness."

"What?"

Mebuchi smiles, "There is a reason why we find it perfect that you are the one he chose to be by his side, sometimes _shujo_ acts too much of an Emperor, he sacrifices everything for the good and benefit of what seems is practically important. Sometimes he forgets that there is more than that, and you remind him of that—no matter what your methods seems."

Furihata blushes at the compliment.

"Thank you Mebuchi-sa—"

"Your Highness!"

Mebuchi frowns at the tone of the soldier behind the door. Furihata stands up in alarm, quickly he finds himself putting a hand over his chest bracing himself for the news.

"Come in." Mebuchi says.

The door slides open and a panting and very tired looking soldier comes in. The man quickly kneels down to give his greetings to the Empress.

"I returned to deliver a very important news!"

"Speak."

The soldier remains with his head lower never meeting the eyes of the two.

"Someone matching the description of Hakuryuu-sama was spotted last night trailing to the ports of Too boarding a small fishing vessel."

"L-Last night?" Furihata asks, "W-Where is this ship heading?"

"It's crossing the sea towards the West lands."

Furihata turns to Mebuchi, "We must find this ship immediately, the sea is no way safe for a child his age."

Mebuchi turns to the soldier, something told him the soldier hasn't said everything yet.

"You heard the Empress."

The soldier doesn't move from his place.

"I-I…Your Highness…"

"What is it?" Furihata asks, "Please don't do this I fear enough already if there is anything you want to say, speak already."

.

.

.

"We tried to track the ship, but we…we're already too late."

Furihata hears his heart starting to drum loudly in his chest. His body shakes, and he feels his legs slowly losing their strength.

"Today at the break of dawn, a cargo vessel confirms the fishing vessel's whereabouts but…it looks like bandits hijacked the vessel…all of the passengers of the vessel were found…dead."

Furihata's eyes widen. The words sink deep into his him.

Dead.

All of the passengers…were found dead.

"No…That's…not possible…" Furihata's eyes starts to be fill itself with tears. "I-It's not possible, there has to be a mistake!"

Mebuchi holds the brunet and leads him to a chair. The man unfortunately was unable to do anything but to watch the Empress cry himself, losing himself to anguish, consuming him like a merciless fire.

"Hakuryuu-sama…wasn't found there." The soldier says which somehow calms the brunet a bit.

The man pulls something from inside his armor and offers it for the two to take. Mebuchi without saying a word or two takes it upon himself. He walks towards the soldier and takes the parchment in the man's hand.

The paper is torn and the sides have blotches of dried blood.

Mebuchi carefully opens the parchment…

"What does it say?" Furihata asks, "Is Hakuryuu alright?"

Mebuchi's lips lost its usual cheeriness, his eyes staring at the piece of paper, almost bearing a hole through it. He nods quietly before answering the brunet.

"…For now."

.

* * *

There are many things Murasakibara Atsushi is not good at, one of them is joking. Aomine is inclined to believe that his older brother is _never_ any good at making pranks, with his overly bored face and his gigantic stature—being a comedian suits him less. This is why today, he is very much confused, because there is _no_ way he is telling the truth, but he doesn't seem like he's lying either. And with Himuro Tatsuya with him, it somehow makes it even stranger.

Yes, maybe sometimes, Himuro can be too doting towards Murasakibara but he _never_ tolerated something like this. Aomine Daiki is obviously losing his sanity.

He glances again at the girl sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. The little girl has stunningly familiar blonde hair and midnight blue eyes, she is wearing a rose colored hanfu with a small sun pattern on the skirt. Her familiar features makes Aomine shiver, it was as if he was seeing a female and mini version of his consort.

"This has to be a prank." Aomine says before turning to Murasakibara. "I don't know what are you two up to but this is just plain bul—"

"Hush now, don't say that in front of children." Himuro reprimands as he puts his hands to cover the little boy's ears in Murasakibara's arms.

Aomine groans loudly.

"Oh come on," The dark skinned prince exclaimed, "I don't need another of this, I am so done and tired, Kise hasn't come back yet. I don't have time for this."

"This is not a joke, we wish it is but no." Himuro replies as pulls away from the Murasakibara and the child in the man's arms. "We too don't know how this is possible, but the resemblance is undeniable."

"If you get a kid and tell me they're mine just because look like me, or Kise then we would have a party going down here!"

Aomine feels a strange wave of exhaustion mixed with unresolved frustration inside his body, it felt hot—as if it is turning into anger. He couldn't seem to stop himself and his voice.

It has been days since Kise left, and until today he hasn't heard from him. A petty issue unfortunately turned to this. Recently, their small fights often turns big, they would raise their voices at each other, sometimes Kise will leave, sometimes he doesn't sleep in their bed. Sometimes Kise will cry on his own while hiding in a quiet hallway in the palace, sometimes he'd sit quietly in the room, sometimes Aomone think their relationship brings the other nothing but burden.

It was almost as if it is bound to happen soon.

Maybe Kuroko is right.

Maybe they should just divorce.

"Papa, are you angry?"

Aomine snaps back to reality at the small voice of a child, he turns and finds the little girl has left her seat and is standing there looking up at him with her big midnight blue eyes.

"Don't call me that."

The little girl's eyes widen for a moment before it starts to well up with tears. Aomine quickly found himself panicking at the sight, oh how much it reminded him of a certain blonde. The child's sobs starts and continues to a full blown cry.

Aomine quickly kneels down and looks for Murasakibara and Himuro for help, but the two merely watch in amusement.

Very funny.

Aomine turns to the child and wrecks his brain for any possible useful ways to stop a child from crying. He finds none. He was taught how to be the best warrior there is in the field, he was taught the best tactics in war…but no one has ever taught him how to hush down a crying little girl.

"L-Listen, I-I don't know what you want kid, don't cry come on."

The child doesn't stop, she keeps crying. Aomine groans, he should be the one crying like this.

"Okay, okay, stop it alrea—"

Aomine pause.

He blinks.

An amber.

"Hey kid, who gave you that necklace?"

The question strangely made the child stop and she turns to look down on her necklace. Dangling on it is a very small piece of amber.

"Papa did."

"What?" Aomine's eyes raises and he looks at the child's eyes looking for any hint of dishonesty.

"Momma gave Papa _this._ " The little girl pulls the necklace and allowed Aomine to take a better look at the jewel. "You said this was your gift to Momma when you married him."

Aomine's eyes widen, he finds himself reaching to his ear where a stud amber earing that Kise gave him sits. It's still there but…there is no doubt, the one in the child's necklace is the same thing as the one he has.

"What was your mother's name?"

The child blinks as if confuse of the question, "Aomine-Kise Ryouta."

"And your father?"

"Aomine Daiki, it's you Papa."

Aomine stares at the child, how is this even possible. He felt a strange feeling about the child, as if he knows her, as if…as if she really is his.

"What's your name kid?"

"Maiha." She answers, her midnight blue eyes stares proudly at his. "Aomine Maiha."

Maiha. Aomine looks at the little girl, blue eyes…the dark depths of the seas over the ports of Too. Sea, the waves…Maiha.

"H-How are you…how is this…"

Aomine struggles for the right words, he can't find them. This girl, she _has_ to be his daughter and Kise but that's not possible, right? He and Kise might have _done it_ but they weren't intimate until after their marriage which wasn't too long ago. If they ever had a child, Aomine would obviously had known of it—not to mention the child would not be this old yet.

"I-I don't understand, how is this even possible?"

"Because we're not from here."

Aomine's eyes widen, Himuro and Murasakibara both silence down to listen. They were equally as surprised and confuse as the dark skinned prince himself.

Maiha on the other hand doesn't seem a bit of faze of her own words, as if it was the most natural thing.

"Onii-san and I, Haru-cchi, Haku-cchi, Hika-cchi and Jun-cchi too."

"Who?"

"Haru is this child." Himuro says as he takes the boy in Murasakibara's arms. "She meant that she didn't arrive alone."

"Wait, you're with five other kids, and you have a brother?" Aomine turns to ask Maiha again.

She nods, "B-But I…I don't know where they are."

"Okay, there has to be someone who actually knows how to make sense of this right?"

Aomine turns to Himuro and Murasakibara who was simply watching everything from the beginning— _very helpful_.

"I am hoping you'd say the same." Himuro replies.

Haru snakes his small arms around the dark haired male's neck and nuzzles there quietly, the boy hums in content as comfort invites him to sleep. Meanwhile, Murasakibara steals a quiet glance at the two, a small, almost unnoticeable smile creeps to his lips at the sight. Himuro unconsciously puts a careful hand over the head of the boy as he slightly bounce in his heels to lull the child more to sleep.

"What do you mean?" Aomine asks.

"I taught it would be best to seek the help of the Hawk Child in matters concerning something we cannot explain simply."

The dark skinned prince nods in agreement. There is no one else in the land more knowledgeable of the unexplainable than an existence which is unexplainable as well.

Contrary to what many believed, Aomine can be quite superstitious as well. He argues it is the blood of his mother—who believed in such as well—that makes him so.

"Then, it would be strategic and more practical for the two of you to stay the night." Aomine says. "Tomorrow we'll go to Shuutoku and see what the Hawk Child can tell us."

Himuro nods before passing the sleeping child to Murasakibara.

"Well then, perhaps the children should rest?"

Aomine nods at Himuro's suggestion and places a hand on Maiha's back.

"Go with Murasakibara, he and the servants will take you to a room so you can rest."

The little girl doesn't seem too convinced with these and gave Aomine that very familiar kicked puppy eyes. Aomine feels his eyebrow twitch at the sight, of all the possible things he can possibly learn from her _mother_ why did it has to be _that?_

"I-I'll come see you later." Aomine finds himself saying.

Maiha's eyes lit like big blue lanterns upon hearing those words, she nods and runs off with Murasakibara who led her out of the room with Haru in his arms. Aomine watches the sight quietly.

A child.

No.

 _Children._

He has…children—with Kise.

"Kise-sama would have been thrilled." Himuro says as soon as the door closes.

Aomine sighs and stands straight. He has lost count of the nights and days he waited for Kise's words, a telegram, or anything, those day somehow felt colder. His bed seemed bigger lately, the palace seemed quieter. It should have been a good thing. It would have been if he was the man he was before he met Kise again.

He sat down and pours himself a glass of water and drinks it straight.

"I do not wish to pry but…these children need you two."

"…tired."

Himuro blinks, "Excuse me?"

"Have you…ever been tired of Murasakibara?"

The question caught Himuro off guard, he feels his cheeks turn red.

"H-His Highness and I—"

"Cut the bull." Aomine rolls his eyes, "It's obvious."

"I…It's not like that."

Aomine quiets down.

"Recently, things aren't going too well." Aomine confesses. "Me and Kise we're not….it's been complicated…and difficult."

"And?"

"Kuroko said we should just break the marriage."

Himuro falls in silence, the room is engulfed with it too. Despite the morning sun passing through the tall windows, there is no warmth there. As every moment falls, it grows heavier and colder.

"The decision is yours and Kise-sama to make. I, just like _shujo_ has said, is a mere undocumented, alien to this land. I have truly no power over such things."

Aomine doesn't argue with that.

"But I was asking you, have you ever tire yourself of Murasakibara? Isn't hard to be there, to _always_ be there, to always consider, always….always just…"

"I guess I am human too." Himuro says quietly, "I have my own limits too. Sometimes I do. Sometimes I feel like what I am doing seems too much, sometimes I think perhaps I should stop, perhaps this is enough."

"And when you have thoughts like that what do you do?"

Himuro smiles, "It passes."

"Passes?"

"I guess when you value someone, you fear losing them more than anything." Himuro answers. "Whenever that happens, I sit down and think, I think of the reason why I stayed in the first place, why I endured all those years, then it will be alright again."

Aomine does not reply, he sits there quietly as if contemplating. Why did he stay, why did he put up with all the childish shenanigans of the blonde? Why did he endure all of those?

Why did he…why does he love Kise Ryouta? Why did he marry him?

Why?

"It is easier said than done, I must admit." Himuro adds, "But until we find the truth about this children—they are as good as ours, and we…you two cannot simply be too selfish to rob them of a family."

Aomine knows he is right.

He has to do something…right?


	7. Chapter 7

_WELCOME BAAAAACK TO THE SEVENTH UPDATE OF KANKAN! WHOA, lots of happenings here and there now, Hak is missing, the AOKISE twins met their parents(or at least one of the two), Aomine is having marital problems, Furihata and Akashi are starting to form a fued, the Kagakuro is still confused! But wait there is MORE! Things will be more complicated from here on so guys have you put your seatbelts on, how about a tissue box? More and more surprises are on it's way and it's getting more intense but more importantly we need to know what exactly pushed the kids into the LION UNIVERSEEEE! *wipes sweat* Whoa that was a lot, right?_

 _Anyways, thank you to all of our reviewers-we've reached 50 REVIEWS as for 6 chapters! THANK YOUUUU GUYS, please do continue supporting Kankan! I won't make you guys wait for too long so here it is, please don't forget to review *winks*_

 _LOVE YOU GUYSSSSS! Always know that Kicchin loves you! I'm always with you!_

 **Chapter 7: Hyacinth**

It is a quiet morning in the Emerald Palace, luckily today the green haired prince found no work in his desk. As the kind and gentle morning sun peers in through the tall windows of the hallways, Midorima listens to the sound of his own footsteps as his arms longs to hold only one. It won't be too long, he thought to himself as he closes in at the familiar aviary.

When the door to the aviary opens Midorima is greeted with a sound of melodious laughts, quietly he approaches the two figures standing in the middle of the room. Takao chuckles oblivious of Midorima's presence. His sweet and kind smile is directed at a child who is pointing at the mighty hawk circling above them. In the past few days since Jun's arrival, Takao had been much gentle and tender and though honestly for the prince it is not easy to believe that this child is his—somehow. However he couldn't deny Takao to be a mother to the child.

Midorima couldn't help but to find the scene endearing, his lips curls to a smile and a warm sensation spreads in his chest.

Wouldn't it be great if he could be truly be… _his._

"Ah, Shin-chan!"

Midorima blinks out of his reverie and finds Takao smiling at him.

"Good morning." Midorima replies curtly.

Takao smiles and Jun bows her head to Midorima. The prince approaches the two quietly. Takao is wearing a simple green hanbok with black accents while Jun is wearing a yukata of a similar color. The matching color is quite adorable making the two look really close to each other.

"You are early." Midorima says quietly, "What are you two doing here?"

"Ah I promised Jun I'd take her here." Takao says before turning to his daughter, "Right?"

The little girl nods before taking something out of the sleeves of her yukata and giving it to Midorima. The prince blinks at the gesture before taking the item. A folded paper.

"I drew it for Papa."

Midorima unfolded the paper and stares at the most beautiful sketch of himself and Takao. Takao in the picture is sitting on a chair while Midorima stood behind him with a small almost unnoticeable smile. For a child no more than probably eight of age, Jun is quite an artist. Midorima has seen pictures drawn with this precision from men of arts who took decades of studying, however Jun…Jun is just a child.

Unable to help himself, Midorima smiles genuinely making Takao's eyes wide and Jun blush.

"It's excellent." Midorima says before putting a hand over the little girl's head. "You are gifted."

"P…Papa…"

Midorima's hand quickly retracted upon realizing tears starting to fall in the little girl's eyes.

"W-What…D-Did I say something wrong?" Midorima finds himself saying.

Ah, how awfully familiar those tearful silver blue eyes are to Takao's. Midorima feels his heart tighten at the sight of the crying little girl.

"J-Jun, i-is something the matter?" Takao asks.

Jun shakes her head, unable to speak the truth. How could she tell them that this is the very first time she has ever heard her father praise him? How could she tell them that this is the very first time she has ever felt the warmth of his father's hand? Tears stream down uncontrollably from her eyes as images flash from the back of her mind…days when she needed this.

Lost in his panic and confusion, Midorima takes Jun and lifts the crying child in his arms. Much to Takao's surprise Jun doesn't retaliates from the gesture and instead wraps her arms around the neck of the prince infamous for his insensitivity and cold heart. Midorima puts a soothing hand over the child's small back.

"Is she alright?" Takao asks as he puts his hand over Midorima's hand on Jun's back.

"I don't know what happened." Midorima answers honestly. "She seems as emotional as her mother."

Takao quickly pouts and furrows his eyebrows at the prince, "I'm not emotional."

Midorima hums and stares at the Hawk Child.

"Of course."

"Papa."

Midorima glances at Jun, he hesitates for a second but answers her anyways.

"Yes?"

Midorima blinks as he finds no answer but instead Jun tightens his hold in him. It was as if…she longs for this. Midorima is not stupid not to realize something is wrong…something is wrong about the Midorima from the Veil, if that is not the case his daughter wouldn't have been like this. Midorima sighs and looks at Takao who only purses his lips, his eyes reflected a sad but understanding mother.

Without thinking Midorima finds himself reaching to hold Takao's hand. If Takao could only truly have a child with him…he is sure he would be a pleasant, kind, tender, understanding mother to their child.

"Shin-chan?" Takao whispers as Midorima lifts their entwined hands.

"Kazunari."

Takao blushes, Midorima don't often call him by his first name, usually he only does when he is comforting him or…well—

"S-Shin-chan…what is it?"

Midorima takes their entwined hands to his lips and kisses Takao's ring finger.

"Marry me."

Takao freezes in his spot, his eyes wide at the prince's words…right in front of their daughter….Midorima Shintaro is proposing him to be…to be _his?_ Takao could hear the loud drumming of his heart against his chest. He and Midorima may have been _very_ close for a long time now, technically for Takao it's impossible to live without the Prince but he never thought the same would go for Midorima. His lips tremble and his eyes feel warm with tears threatening to slip from his eyes.

"I…I would…love that."

Midorima's eyes widen at Takao's answer as if he didn't expect it which made Takao chuckle. Jun pulls away from Midorima's hold and with tears stained face she smiles wide and gestures for Takao to come closer. Jun then pulls them together for a tight hug.

A hug she never thought she'd ever have.

For once…her family is complete.

.

.

.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Jun blinks and realizes the source of voice behind her. She bows her head quickly upon spotting Midorima standing by the door of her room, the Prince stood there with an unreadable expression and arms cross over his chest. The green haired girl steps away from her desk as Midorima steps in.

"Papa…I-I mean, Y-Your Highness."

"It's alright." Midorima says, "Whichever you feel like."

Jun smiles a bit and sits in the edge of her bed.

"Do you have something to say?" Midorima asks again as he steps closer to Jun.

Midorima stares at his daughter, she has inherited her mother's eyes and this allows Midorima to see right through those expressive pools of silver and blue. They were as emotional as his mother's .

"I-It's nothing, please do not worry yourself with me Your Highness." Jun says.

Midorima sighs and pulls a seat facing the little girl. The gesture makes Jun's eyes wide. When Midorima sits down on the chair he looks up at Jun.

When they were younger and anyone amongst them siblings find themselves in a heap of trouble or problem, their father would often call them to their office privately. He would leave all of his prior agendas and meetings just to sit down and listen to them. He might have not been the best father, he may have his fair share of his faults but he was a father when he was needed.

Midorima doesn't know much about comforting people, or making them feel at ease, he learned how to rule before learning to make friends and be kind. Living with Takao has changed that part of him, it is as if his eyes unconsciously notes every single changes, every small quirk or lapses—his tone, his smiles, the way his eyebrows wrinkles and moves, the way he puts his hands together when he is nervous. Takao made him look out for others, be concerned, be more gentle and kinder—things he never knew he was capable of.

"You have the same eyes as your…as Ta…as Kazunari." Midorima clears his throat as he sees Jun still looking down. "Those expressive eyes can't possibly lie to me, speak up Jun."

Jun trembles as the she hears her name from Midorima—with his father's voice.

"Something happened back in the Veil, right?"

Jun stays silent.

"I'm not forcing you tell me anything. However, Takao would be worried if he realizes you are hiding something."

"Mama?"

"He's not stupid." Midorima ays sighing, "He will surely find out soon."

Jun debates with herself, she curls her hands to a fist as warm tears starts to build in the side of her eyes.

"What happened at the Veil?"

"The truth is…" Jun closes her eyes as she tries to remember the last time she saw her father. "I've never seen Papa for a long time."

Midorima's eyes widen.

"Your father…Me?"

Jun nods, "Papa works in a hospital…he works a lot. Papa is always busy."

"I am a physician in that world?"

Jun chuckles and nods.

"Papa saves lots of lives…a lot except one." Jun says looking down on her hands, "Since then…Papa isnt the same anymore…he became busier…and busier."

Jun feels a hot tear drops down in her clenched fist. She remembers the sound of her mother's desperate voice in her head asking her father to stay and at least say hello to her. She remember the cold glance her father gave her when he saw her standing at the stairs.

Midorima Shintaro, the husband of Midorima-Takao Kazunari, might have forgotten he has a daughter.

Even how much she tries to make her appeal pleasant, a good, smart, gullible child, a child anyone would be proud of…his father still did not return home. She could barely remember the last time she heard him say her name, or received a praise from him.

Midorima sat across Jun who is crying her heart out. Midorima doesn't need for her to spell it out for him to know that the Midorima from the Veil failed to be a father to her. His heart cracks at the thought of leaving everything to Takao, discarding their child.

He broke her heart first before any other men could.

How could he say sorry, Midorima thought to himself. He felt ashamed and disgusted over the man who shares the same soul as him, share the same face, voice and name. He isn't a man, no man would have abandoned their child and make them feel so unwanted, there is no better place for those kind of men than in the depths of earth with the lowest creatures, with the rotting mess of earth, with the worms and the dirt.

The green haired prince stood and walks up to his daughter before putting her in his arms.

He wanted to apologize for the man who shares the same soul as him, for not being man enough, for not being there when his child needed him, for putting tears in those eyes.

What he would do to make things right for her.

.

.

.

Takao finds himself walking down the hallways to Jun's room. He still hasn't recovered much from Midorima's sudden proposal. The man had truly never been good at foreshadowing, he's always the kind of person who takes people by surprise and just do as he pleases. Perhaps it is due to how Midorima was brought up, being the second in line after Akashi in the throne, he was surely been treated well. He is a prince of his own palace as well and perhaps that adds to the fact that he is shameless to propose to people his own plans.

Midorima often called him wilful, but in truth, if there is anyone who is impulsive among them it has to be the prince. Takao stops by the hallway and looks towards the window where the early afternoon sun shines proudly. The day, Midorima took him away from the village it was his plan, Midorima admitted he was only asked by Akashi to bring the Hawk Child. The Emperor values his gift and sees it as a very powerful and precious thing—an asset to the Empire. For Takao, that moment was his moment of liberation and though Midorima practically forced this, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Living with Midorima is a different thing, he is not easy to please and he wasn't the most joyous person to be around. However, Midorima has his own ways as well.

Takao realized that it in reality, Midorima is not as bad as most people made him sound like. Mostly his behaviour was brought by the fact that he was born into their family. To be a son of an Emperor, to be the second among the eldest and in the line of throne, Midorima didn't had it easy, just as much as anyone in his family.

To trust and believe wholly to someone is not easy for the Prince, they were raised in a place where their own blood relatives plot their death, betrayal comes close to the word truth. Midorima had his fair share of darkness, and no one could have blamed him for it.

Takao starts walking again to the hallways and as he come near to Jun's room he hears a familiar voice speaking in a gentle and soft tone. If Takao didn't know better he would have mistaken it for someone else's.

As soon as Takao reached to the said room, he softly knocks on the door which made the voice stop. He opens the door and finds Midorima sitting on a chair and holding a book in his hand, on the big bed is Jun tucked in and sleeping peacefully. The sight made Takao smile.

He closes the door behind him and approaches the Prince.

"So this is where you are." Takao says in a low voice, careful not to be loud.

"Akashi used to read to Kuroko when we were younger so he would fall asleep." Midorima says as he closes the book in his lap.

Takao smiles and walks to Jun, at first glance one may say Jun looks like Takao with her eyes but with her thick lashes and green hair, Takao could say she would grow up looking more like his father.

"We spoke." Midorima says making Takao turn to him.

"What did you two talked about?"

Midorima looks at Takao and imagined the Takao in the Veil, he probably had cried too many times knowing him. He cried himself alone while their daughter soundly slept. He would have bags under his eyes for waiting for Midorima's return, and his hair would have gone long without anyone telling him to cut them. Midorima swallows, how can the other Midorima accept that?

Midorima sighs and puts away the book before taking Takao's hand. This would be the hand of Jun's mother, but the other Takao's hand would have been rougher for doing everything by himself…raising Jun with all he can.

"Shin-chan?"

"The Midorima behind the Veil, Jun's father…she said she hasn't seen him for a very long time."

"W-What?"

"Did you know that?"

Takao shakes his head, "I cannot know more than what these kids tell me, my visions does not extend unto behind the Veil."

Midorima nods, he unconsciously tightens his hold in Takao's hand.

"The man who shares the same soul as me, Jun's father…I…me, I left you two. I left Jun—my daughter." Midorima says remembering the crying face of his daughter, "She cried while she told me that, she said she barely remembered the last time I called her name, or the last time I came home early to you two."

Takao's eyes widen as he realizes the slight tremor in the prince's hand. He has only seen the Prince this wrecked, and it was when Takao left the palace. Midorima is not very expressive about his emotions but it only takes a slight change for Takao to notice them.

Takao slips his hand away from Midorima's hold and instead sneaks his arms around the other's neck and wraps him in a gentle embrace. Midorima buries his face in Takao's shoulder.

"What have I done?" Midorima asks Takao, his voice is slightly muffled by the Hawk Child's clothes.

"It's not you Shin-chan."

"You know that is not true." Midorima says as he pulls away from the hug. "Have you seen this child, she's broken and that is because I fail to be man enough to be her father."

Takao could feel warmth spreading in his chest at Midorima's words. He remember the time when Midorima saved a child in the village. He discarded his royal upbringing to save _one_ child from the raging mountain storm. Though the Prince may not be everyone's favourite, he tries his best to be man enough.

Takao feels a sad smile spreads in his lips, he reaches to caress the Prince's cheek.

Ah, this is the man he'd marry.

"Shin-chan…no, you're a good man. You're a good father to Jun."

Midorima takes Takao's hand and closes his eyes. Oh how he wish that is true.


	8. Chapter 8

_Welcome back and unfortunately i can't stay for long since I have like four books due to read today TT v TT may the odds and luck be in my favor. I hope you guys enjoy the update and please also if you have some spare time check out my new Akafuri short story based on H &H Roman Company called Army of Angels. _

_Please do let me know your thoughts!_

 _Love you guys *sends lots of virtual hugs*!_

 **Chapter 8: Protea**

A warm familiar hand touches Kuroko's shoulder and he stirs from his shallow sleep, he blinks the sleepiness off as he gently cradles the child sleeping soundly in his arms against his chest. He hears the man behind him chuckle and kiss his head affectionately.

"Aren't you stubborn?" The King of Seirin says as he looks at the sight before him.

Kuroko looks up to him with his daze blue eyes while cradling Hikari. The infant doesn't stir from his warmth and quietly snores against his chest while tiny hands grip his _mother_ 's shirt. Kagami could not think of anything more beautiful than this sight, though they still have troubles with getting Hikari and the rest of the children from the Veil together and back to their world, there are brief moments such as this that all those worries fades into the back.

Kagami imagines his life with Kuroko behind the Veil with Hikari. He imagines taking care of Kuroko during his pregnancy, buying him food he craves in the middle of the night, laughing at his growing quirks. He imagines holding Hikari for the first time, flushed and crying for the first time, small and fragile. Ah, but those are all things possible only behind the Veil, in a world that is not _this_.

"He won't stop crying if it is not me." Kuroko answer as he gently rubs the infant's back. "He can be quite picky."

Kagami chuckles, "I guess he's more like his mother."

Kuroko sighs and looks away, "It's not like it is a bad thing."

The King laughs, his voice resonating in the room they now use as the child's nursery. The whole room is decorated in a spur out of Kiyoshi's whim, the former King was filled with joy with the presence of his _grandchild_ and did not hesitate to shower the infant with presents and gifts. Kagami's smile falter at the thought, Hikari would have to go though, in reality they aren't really his parents, his mother and father are probably worried waiting for their return. It's an inevitable fact.

Kuroko stands up from his seat carefully, his hands delicately holding the child's head and body. Kagami watches him quietly as he places Hikari in his crib.

"Do you regret it now?"

"Hm?" Kagami asks. "What?"

Kuroko doesn't move or turn to face the King, "We…I am a man, unlike the me behind the Veil, I will not be able to give you a child like Hikari. What I wish to say is that we are not yet married…you can always change your mind."

Kagami blinks at Kuroko's words. He knows this tone very well. He shakes his head as if the teal haired prince can see him, he walks to him and gently held his arm. He turns his body to face him, he finds the teal haired prince with his usual blank blue eyes painted with mixture of emotions, sadness, worry and anxiousness. The sight made the taller man's heart melt like an iron to a raging flame, he reaches to caress the prince's cheek, his thumb brushes his unblemished skin. He looks at his beautiful blue eyes to which he first fell in love with, the same beautiful blue eyes Hikari has— _their son_.

"I love you." he says making Kuroko's body quiver.

"We are still young." Kuroko answers, "When _these_ feelings fade, when you have grown to know me, when I have given you _all_ , you will want something else, something _more_ …you will want things that I will not be able to give you."

Kagami understood this part of Kuroko, unlike the liberated thinking in Seirin, his upbringing in Teiko was filled with duties and responsibilities. He was taught all common logic to make a kingdom flourish, he was taught to think and treat life like a battle ground. He may have trust Kagami more than anyone but still the instilled thinking in him would often get ahead of him. The King does not let the prince's words allow him doubt his feelings.

Kagami takes Kuroko's hand and raises it to his lips. He kisses the back of his hand making the other blush yet again.

"When these feelings fade what would be left with me is my devotion to you." he says in a quiet but firm voice.

Kuroko finds the blush in his cheeks strengthen as remembers this gesture very well, this is the very same gesture the King did when he was merely a naïve prince who proposed to him. Living in Seirin, Kuroko found out that these gesture means more than affection, kissing the back of someone's hand meant a form of devotion, a pledge of fidelity and loyalty that has no finite bounds. It is a tradition passed down from the first King's ancestors as to show their loyalty and love to the Gods and Goddesses.

"When I have drunk your cup empty, when I have kissed your lips and taken your heart as mine, and when you have exhausted yourself for me, I would give you my arms, my legs and my eyes, so that I may not stray, so that I may be reminded that I have chosen you and this life is mine as it is _yours_." Kagami says, "I reserved that as our wedding vows but now you ruined my surprise."

Kuroko stares at Kagami his blue eyes wide.

"B-But H-Hikari…d-don't you want a child just like him?"

Kagami looks at the crib with their sleeping child, he smiles. He then turns to the teal haired prince.

"You are my choice and when I made that choice I knew the things I would have to sacrifice…I made that choice anyways, and I would make it over and over if I were to be born again." He answers, "Maybe Hikari is a miracle from the Gods, this is their way to allow me to at least know what is it like to hold him even for a brief moment."

"You don't have to grieve this if you marry a woman instead."

Kagami shakes his head.

"You know me for sometime now, but really…" he sighs, "I can't just marry _anyone_. I _need_ it to be you, it _has_ to be _you_."

Kuroko feels tears slip from his eyes, as he listens to Kagami's words. He's strong and firm beliefs held Kuroko when he feel most vulnerable, when his conditioned mind, mistrust gets ahead of him. Kagami wipes his tears away with his warm hands before kissing the top of his head.

"I really do love you."

Kuroko nods and embraces the taller male. Kagami smiles warmly as he looks at the peaceful figure of Hikari sleeping in his crib.

He really has to return home soon.

As soon as Kuroko breaks from the man's warmth he looks at him again, however this time his eyes sport a smile only visible to the man before him, the King chuckles finding the other's joy quite contagious.

"Anyways, I really have to ask, are you sure you would be fine to sail on your own?" Kagami asks.

After careful talks with Kise and Kiyoshi, Kuroko and Kagami agreed that the best way to find out the truth is to consult and ask for the aid of the Hawk Eyes. This however would have to entail that they would sail back to Teiko for the meantime, however with Kagami's position as a King and the slight trouble the North-West Kingdom of Jabberwock is causing the rest Kuroko thought it would be best if Kagami were to stay. It took a very long discussion between the two to come up to an understanding.

It wasn't as if Kagami does not believe that Kuroko and Kise can they care of themselves and the kids, it was just his natural instinct to worry and feel the need to be there for them if anything were to happen. However after Kuroko's _firm_ assurance that they will be _fine_ Kagami finally agrees.

"Yes." Kuroko answers, "We have everything we need, and Minister Aida would be with us throughout the journey there is no need for you to worry."

Kagami sighs, "Sorry, I just can't help it."

Kuroko nods, "I know, I understand however Seirin needs you as well. You are a King as much as you are my husband-to-be."

"Hm."

Kuroko tilts his head to the side, "Is something the matter?"

Kagami shakes his head and walks up to the window.

"I'm thinking about Kise and Aomine you know." Kagami says, "They haven't talked yet…and now with Miharu and the other kid, what do they plan to do?"

Kuroko is silenced at the King's words. Kagami has been kind to allow Kise to stay in their palace despite his obviously _personal_ conflict that led him to runaway. Honestly it is quite a stupid and _very_ immature way of dealing with their marital conflicts but what is expected of Kise and Aomine anyways. But what Kagami worries perhaps is more than that. Miharu probably does not know of Kise and Aomine's conflict.

"I know it's not in my position but the kids…"

"No, you are correct." Kuroko says, "Before it is just about them, but now Miharu and his sister are here and they cannot simply be like this while their children is with them. They must come up with an answer soon."

"…I hate your brother's guts but I won't go as far as to wish he would leave Kise or the other way around."

Kuroko chuckles at Kagami's bluntness. He walks next to Kagami, anyone could mistake the Seirin's King and the Prince of Too's relationship as anything but _close_. But Kuroko has known his brother for a very long time. Aomine rarely ever get along with people, his pridefulness and roughness earned him quite the reputation not just in Teiko but almost anywhere that knows of their Empire. He rarely has _friends_ , growing up to be one off Teiko's greatest fighters and the youngest general he sought for someone who could rival him. He grew up believing no one could par with his ability, and thus _no one_ is ever worthy to hold his most favoured brother—until Kagami.

He may have insulted the King often which often led to hours and hours of sword fighting resulting to a draw but unlike his usual demeanour towards others, Aomine acknowledges Kagami. The King himself returns this thought and though hated the prince's pride and ego, he saw him as a very respectable man in the field.

"You just hate the fact that they are simply trying to endure each other's absence when in fact it does kill them inside."

Kagami sighs, "They are just so stubborn about it."

Kuroko couldn't agree more. Kise is probably the most stupid person he met for falling so deeply in love with his equally stupid brother.

.

.

.

Midorima quietly sits in his office, he stares down on the blank sheet of paper in his desk wondering how will he begin to explain to Akashi his proposal to Takao. He did plan this quite some time and it isn't that sudden anymore—though Takao disagrees with that. He understands if Akashi wouldn't be very pleased with this, after all, Kuroko just left to be wed to the King of Seirin not so many moons ago and now he comes bearing almost the same news.

He sighs, he has a lot on his plate but if he doesn't make this so, when will he ever tell Takao? The Hawk Child has been patient with him and the struggles of the affairs of the court. He has been faithful and understanding, and with Jun's arrival to their life Midorima could only testify to his growing feelings to the Hawk Child.

He couldn't bring himself to make this wait any longer.

Taking a deep breath, Midorima takes the brush and starts to compose the letter in his mind. He decided to send the letter as Akashi's brother instead of as the Prince of Shuutoku. He has thought of asking for Furihata's blessings as well, seeing the brunet is now the Mother of the Empire. Takao has taken quite a liking to the brunet as well, and his blessing means quite something for the Prince. As Midorima's brush touches the paper, he hears a knock on the door of his office.

The prince supresses a sigh and looks up from his work.

"It's Moriyama, _Denka_ you have guests."

"I am not feeling up to see any guests, tell them to return tomorrow." Midorima answers before turning back to his activity.

" _Denka_ , it's Aomine- _denka_ , Murasakibara- _denka,_ Himuro- _dono_ and two children."

Midorima's eyes widen at the mention of children, without thinking twice the Prince stands up. _Children_. Could it be that they too…

"Inform Takao, tell him to see us in the drawing room."

"Understood."

As soon as Midorima arrives to the drawing room where he asked his attendants to bring his guests, he knew his intuition is correct. He stares at the scene, Himuro sat in the chair drinking the tea they were served while standing behind him is the tall purple haired prince of Yosen with a young boy in his arms, the two were looking outside of the window with the prince quietly whispering to the child. Across, the two is the dark skinned prince of Too lazily leaning against the chair while looking at the little girl sitting beside him saying something about the sweets in the table.

Himuro quickly greets Midorima's presence, he stands up and bows his head courteously to him.

" _Denka._ " He says, "We apologies for the abrupt visit, however this matter is something we cannot wait until the next day."

Midorima nods, "I know."

Himuro raises his head to meet the Prince's gaze.

"You know about the kids?" Aomine asks discarding the formalities.

Midorima sighs before turning to the attendants behind him. He speaks quietly to them instructing them to leave the drawing room alone until they are finished with their business. He adds to not let anyone inn except for the Hawk Child and Jun. They nod and bow their heads before leaving the room quietly. When they are finally alone, Midorima walks to the middle of the room to take a good look of the children with the Princes, the child in Aomine's side looks like a splitting image of Kise with the addition of some features such as the slight tan color of her skin, and the child in Murasakibara's arms looks almost like Himuro except for the color of his hair.

"Takao is correct." Midorima says, "I never thought it would come to this extent."

"I don't think I understand very well." Himuro replies.

Midorima looks to the child beside Aomine who doesn't seem very comfortable under his gaze, Aomine glances at his daughter and finds the strange aloofness of the child to his brother. Aomine frowns before turning back to Midorima.

"The hell do you mean?" Aomine says, he feels a sense of fatherly instinct screams to him as he pulls his daughter close to him and straightens himself up.

"A few days ago we found a child who told us that she came from the Veil." Midorima says.

"Ah," Maiha says, "It must be Jun-cchi."

"Jun?" Aomine raises an eyebrow at his daughter, "Who's that?"

" _My_ daughter." Midorima answers, "Or basically it is how we can interpret it."

Himuro nods, "We could understand what you mean. But you have to be more elaborate on the Veil part, I don't think I'm very familiar about that."

Midorima sighs, honestly he doesn't even know where to begin. He didn't expect that these children would find their way this quickly to their other parents, like what are the odds. It is becoming more and more complicated as it progresses. It is as if Fate has been purposely making this the way it is.

Himuro blinks as he notice the door to the room opens. Midorima turns and is finds Takao and Jun stepping into the room.

"Jun-cchi!"

Aomine couldn't stop his daughter who quickly runs to embrace the green haired girl beside Takao. The green haired girl welcomes Maiha's hug. Aomine hears his daughter bursts into delightful tears as she tighten her hug to her friend as if they thought they'd never see each other again.

"I'm sorry for my late arrival." Takao says as he bows his head.

Himuro shakes his head and before bowing his head to the Head Priest. "No, we should be the one asking for apologies, we didn't even send an announcement for our arrival."

Takao shakes his head, "No, I can see clearly why." He says as he looks at the two.

Takao smiles at the sight, his daughter is crying and clutching her friend, her usual composure breaks into any normal child's sight. Takao walks to the two making them turn to them. Jun quickly dips to the floor, she puts her hand on the floor and bows lowly in apology.

"I'm so sorry, I know this is unbecoming sight b-but I—"

"There's no need for that." Midorima says making Jun raise her head.

Takao smiles and wipes the tears of his son, "We know you've missed your friend, why don't you two go and see the aviary while we adults settle some things?"

Jun looks at Maiha who nods at her friend.

"Is it alright Mother?"

Takao nods, "Of course."

Jun stands up and pulls Maiha with her. Jun bows her head to the rest of the occupants of the room before leaving. Once the girls left the room, and the door closes behind them, Takao turns his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Aomine snaps at Midorima.

"It wasn't too long since Jun came to us." Midorima says as he takes a seat, Takao follows him and seats beside the Prince. "It was not easy for me to believe the things she's been saying…even despite Takao's confirmation."

"He's the fucking Hawk Child, you're the one who saw how he does his voodoo and you tell me you _didn't_ believe him?!" Aomine exclaims.

"Aomine- _denka_ please calm down." Himuro says as he gestures to the Prince.

"Mine-chin, you'll make the baby cry." Murasakibara says as he bounces the little boy in his arms, he frowns at his brother's seemingly loss of sensitivity. "Don't shout."

Aomine sighs and reaches to massage his forehead, "Alright."

Takao bows his head lowly, "I'm sorry."

"Please don't be." Himuro says calmly, "This is not anyone's fault. We have to work together to make these things better, they need us more to be proper adults now of all times. But first of all, I need to know how these kids are here now?"

Takao nods in understanding.

"Please tell us everything that we need to know. Where exactly these children came from?" Himuro asks. "How can they return wherever they came from?"

Takao looks at Midorima, the Prince did not demand any elaborate explanation from Takao and relied solely on the trust that they have formed. Takao realized he has kept a lot of things from Midorima since Jun's arrival. Takao takes in a deep breath.

"Before Jun came I saw her in a dream, she called me her mother. I saw four other children too but it was too vague." Takao says, "It felt different from the other dreams I had before, it felt like there was some kind of force, like drowning in the water that has an opposing current. Before I knew it they were here."

"That doesn't really make sense Takao-chin." Murasakibara says. "Can you make it easier to get for me?"

Takao nods.

"The force I felt, it's not from this world…it's not _ours_." Takao says. "Imagine a stone getting pulled out under the water, the ripples it creates in the surface during the process is what I felt."

"So basically, these children…they're from there…from underwater?" Himuro asks trying to follow Takao's metaphor.

"The children are from the sea?" Murasakibara asks confused.

Himuro shakes his head and looks up at Murasakibara, "Takao-sama meant that the children are not from this world."

"We call that Veil, I do not know what the children calls it but in our world we call it that." Takao explains further. "It is a plane of existence that's almost similar to afterlife but not entirely. It's a place where similar souls may exist at the same time but may live entirely different life and their laws of nature may also be slightly different."

The room fills with silence. The Veil is not a very unfamiliar concept in Teiko, it is a literature that was considered as a mere hypothesis that is often used to explain the existence of _fate_. Though many discards the thought due to the lack of evidences proving the existence of the Veil there are some who still believed and sought to understand. No one can truly understand where the concept originated.

Some of the most primitive tribes in Teiko are known to still believe in this concept, one of it is the Kuroko Tribe.

When Midorima brought Takao to be tutored by the scholars in belief that this would be essential as the Head Priest and as an adviser of the Emerald Palace and the Prince of Shuutoku, one of the literature he was taught of this too. The Veil is a highly complex matter to discuss.

"So, basically these kids came from another world where we all somehow met too, but the only difference is that we _have_ them?" Aomine asks.

"No." Midorima answers in Takao's stead.

The Hawk Child looks at Midorima, the Prince has a serious expression. His lips press in a straight line.

"There are _more_ differences than the fact that the versions of us in that world are able to have children." Midorima adds. "And I think that is the reason why they are here."

"Now that you mention it," Himuro says, "How did they even get here? They're just _kids,_ how can these children be able to slip the Veil?"

"There are only a few ways that one will be able to slip pass the Veil." Takao says, "The Veil is not like two shores connected by a bridge, it's more complex than that. The Veil is two shores or more that exist at the same time but does not meet."

Takao takes two empty cups and pour tea in them until they are filled to the brim. He carefully sets them close but not touching.

"Suppose that this is the Veil. Each of them may vary or become identical at some points, the other may contain sweeter tea, the other may be slightly bland or bitter. They exist at the same time." Takao says as he emphasizes on the table where the two cups are. "However they also exist independently."

"Then if they are like that how is it that from there they were able to get here?" Himuro asks, "It's a large scale of difference."

"Just like this table, though the cups are independent they are not _always_ still. There are movements that are due to _our_ influences. Individual decisions cause a lot of shift to the course of fate, for example I decided to raise this cup." Takao takes the cup in his hand and slowly sets it down very close to where the other full cup. The sudden movement caused the tea from the other cup to spill to the side where another cup sits still. "These shifts would allow some components to _accidentally_ overlap with the other side."

"You mean _we_ did something that caused them to be pulled here?" Aomine asks.

Takao is quiet for a while before he answers, "No, if I were to be asked…it's not _us_ who did something but _them_."

"Them?" Himuro asks. He then gestures to his son in Murasakibara's arms, the boy is quite young to understand what exactly the adults were discussing. "This child is no more than probably five or four years of age, how can he _do_ something?"

"As I said passing the Veil is not easy. Waiting for _accidental_ collision with our world is almost impossible, no one can ever tell when that will be, it can happen over a generation, a decade or maybe even a century by then they would be too old to afford crossing the Veil." Takao explains. "What I mean is that, this is not an _individual_ effort and it was not purely by chance. This was a collective intention.

There are very few ways to bring someone from the other side of the Veil aside from _luckily_ being able to deter the time when our Veil overlaps with the other side, is to have a power stronger than fate—something akin to my Hawk Eyes but _more_. Second…is a _very_ strong wish…enough to cause the motion that allows the collision of our side of the Veil to other side."

"You mean they…"

Takao nods.

.

.

.

"They _created_ a way here because of a _wish_."

Aomine's eyes widen as he remember the look his daughter gave him the first time they met. His lips curls to a frown as the details starts to piece itself together. Maiha is here to do something that is so important she risks everything else, something…that has to do with _them_ who were behind the Veil.

His mind flies back to Kise, could it be that he and Kise back in the Veil are…

 _Knock knock_

Midorima perks his head up and frowns, "I have given instruction about—"

"Your Grace." Midorima hears the voice of the attendant from behind the door, "It's a letter from the Empress."


	9. Chapter 9

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY FURIIIII!_**

 **Chapter 9:IVY**

It was raining, he remembers very well the details of that night, it was a night that changed their fate.

His mother is kind person, he and his father had difficulty throughout their relationship due to their differences however one could say that they were nonetheless a perfect couple. His father loved his mother, to his flaws and beauty, to his strength and weakness, through everything he has. He believed that his father could willingly sell the world in trade for his mother.

He remembered the horrified expression his father wore when his mother ran across the street disregarding the loud beeping sound of the incoming vehicle in that pouring rain. His father's cries were deafening as he called to his husband who in his selflessness pushed a blonde child off the way of the speeding vehicle. He remembers the loud scream his uncle made as he saw the scene unfold before him. He remembers the sound of the vehicle's solid bumper crashing against his mother's body.

The smell of gasoline, blood and rain mixed was pungent, he saw his father running as he tries to wake the unconscious body on the middle of the road. His uncles rush to the scene, one took Miharu away, and the other started to panic and dialled for help.

They were talking all at the same time, the world seems to be moving fast yet he couldn't seem to think fast enough. His body was frozen and so was his heart, perhaps it was to protect himself from the pain of knowing what happens next.

His mother's absence drilled a hole in their lives, things went from bad to worse. Everyone blamed each other, if not like his father, he blamed himself. As the machines rings and beeps beside his mother, the world around him complicated even more.

If there was possibly anyway to make things better, if there was only a way to turn back time and make things right, he would do everything to have it.

And suddenly there was.

One of his uncles, Midorima Kazunari is a formerly known physicist but more than that he had also a gift that very few knew—the gift to glimpse on the future, however more importantly that his ability were his theories.

The world is a complex pattern of intervening and overlapping time and space continuum. There possibly is a thousand and more existence of a certain universe, worlds where same people exist living in different lives, different laws of nature and so on, however it is almost close to impossible for those worlds to actually collide and be known to each other. If one is able to collide this, there are two possible outcomes, first would be being able to travel back in time or end up in an alternate universe.

Alternate universes either scares of amuses people, he is the latter. When his mother created his first published work he titled Lion, it was the same time as his Uncle Midorima Kazunari created the theory of Wonderland. His Uncle was said to had a dream of a young prince that looked quite like his mother who fell in love with an Emperor with a curse of a beast inside him, and he accounted this dream as one of the fluctuations of the overlapping of the universes.

His mother firmly believed his friend's theory and created a detailed version of his friend's vision through Lion which surprisingly became sought after modern day fairy tale story.

And he thought then, perhaps if he was lucky, if _they_ were lucky enough they'd end up turning back time or landing in _that_ alternate universe and finds a way to reverse time and maybe change their fates. Maybe someone there knows, just like how someone like Midorima Kazunari exists here, or maybe something, anything that can do much for them.

They have to…they _need_ to.

After he spoke of the deal, Jun expressed her disagreement to his plan, she argued that her mother had already told that travelling into the alternate universe does not really change much beside the fact that they may have shaken the space and time continuum. Their small talk turned to screaming and then walking out, he and the rest followed Jun out in the street in the middle of the night. He was sad and desperate, and he knew they were all too.

He remember thinking about his mother and his father, he remembered wishing that things were better, he remembered wishing his mother could be there for him, he remembered the loud sound then he was failing into the darkness.

The next thing he realized he was staring at the clear blue sky and the sound of the armed soldiers coming towards him, he arrived in Teiko.

"Kid still alive yet?"

Hakuryuu raises his head at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. His hands are bound to his back and he felt a bruise forming in the side of his lips from the punch he received hours earlier. This should have been a simple journey, the Empress need not to know of this, he is certain that after getting _it_ from _him_ , they would finish their mission and finally leave Teiko to hopefully avoid the strain they are causing to their lives. But unfortunately, it seems though that luck is not very much in his side in this universe. As he illegally found his way through a small fishing vessel heading to the south of Seirin, a group of bandits came and took him—while they killed everyone.

He cringed at the memory, those fishermen were brave, they tried to protect him despite his illegal presence and his identity being unknown to them. He wondered if those men lived a better fate in another universe.

He finds the door opens and a tall man in black vest and white tunic comes in, his hair is blonde almost identical to his Uncle Ryota but his eyes had a piercing gaze, it is painted wild and arrogant. He didn't miss the tattoo in his neck as well. He smirks at the sight of him, he looks very happy to see him captured.

"He looks just like his father." The man says.

Hakuryuu looks at the man a bit longer, he takes in all the details and he finally remembers this man from his mother's works, Prince of the Kingdom of Jabberwock, Nash Gold. The man's smirk grew wider as he realizes the recognition flash in the young features of Hakuryuu.

"I'm betting you know me?" He says, he crouches down and looks at the boy's face. His Emperor Eyes showed him the child's identity, the fateful child who ripped opened the gates of their world with sheer _will_ , Hakuryuu, a white dragon, a very fitting name. "You probably know that _I,_ unlike your denial father would know your true origin."

"He is not my father."

"Is he?"

Nash smiles, "You are much more interesting than the Emperor, and perhaps a more formidable enemy."

Nash reaches up to tip the child's chin, the boy frowns and tries to move away from his hold, Nash quickly grabs his face.

"That Seirin Prince is bad news to me." Nash says, "When he met with Akashi it was disastrous. He _ruined_ my plans, and now he had me lost my own men, _my kingdom_."

Hakuryuu squirms at the hold, it is tight and bruising, his fingers dig deep in his cheeks and it is starting to be difficult to breathe. Hakuryuu knew very little of Nash, his character was indeed mentioned his mother's works but he never elaborated what exactly happened to him.

"But people like him are simple, so fragile, so weak on their knees." Nash smirks, "He would jump to his death in place of child like you, and when he is dead, so would Akashi be."

Hakuryuu growls, he narrows at the mention of the Empress—his mother. Oh he didn't know his mother, and maybe this Furihata is different from his mother but he knows his heart would be the same, he may be a lot of things but he is not weak nor is he fragile. He narrows his eyes at the man making sure his bright scarlet eyes stares down on him.

"You don't know Furihata Kouki then."

His golden eyes widen and Hakuryuu feels a slight tremor in the man's hand, he quickly lets go with snap making sure that it hurt the boy. He stands up and stares down at him, he feels a shiver run down his spine, he doesn't just have Akashi's face but he has his confidence and aura as well, he could intimidate people when he puts his mind into it. He knew Furihata Kouki is a bad news for him when put beside Akashi Seijuuro but what is more dangerous than that is when those two combines together in one person.

A perfect born leader, confidence and grit, passion and knowledge, power and kindness, he had two opposing poles instilled in him and he could be adapt so quick. He is a quiet but ravenous storm.

Nash looks at the boy with his Emperor Eyes but he sees nothing, he couldn't predict his thought nor could he glimpse at his future.

"You end here." Nash says, "You will never return to wherever the hell hole you monkeys came from, and I will make Akashi Seijuuro and Furihata Kouki watch as I slit your throat, and of course to make things better, why don't we add some more pests to the menu?"

Hakuryuu's eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

Nash grins and starts to laugh hysterically. When he stops he looks at Hakuryuu in the eyes, his mad like smile is wide and murderous.

"I knew you didn't come here alone."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Clink._

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kuroko looks towards the door of his shared room with his son where Kise stood. The blonde King looks at him meekly.

They have been in the sea for a day now, and since their departure from the port Kuroko found Kise looking more concerned. He knew why however he didn't want to take the lead, it is after all something that he and Aomine could only fix. Kuroko tucks Hikari in his crib as the golden band of bells in his wrist rings a small sound, before facing Kise and nodding. The King welcomes himself in the room and shuts the door behind him.

"How is Mahiru-kun?"

Kise chuckles, "He got a bit sea sick this morning but he's better now."

Kuroko nods and sits down on the edge of his bed, he motions the King to follow him and Kise sits beside him. Kise's hands fell on his lap and his eyes darts there in his folded hands. Kuroko waits patiently.

"Mahiru…talked to me about the situation in the Veil." Kise starts, "He said…that at that world, Aomine and I…we broke up our marriage. He looks desperate to have a whole family, Aomine and I back there wasn't able to give it to him and Maiha, and look how it got him."

"And?"

"I just…it's hard to explain but somehow I think what Aomine and I did back in the Veil was selfish."

"Why so?"

Kise's lips tremble, he finally understood it. He broke up with Aomine there just like how he is planning to do just that now—all for some petty reason. He was selfish and he thought that was for what is best, even if he knew he still love him, even if his children needed them both. He couldn't set his pride away, he couldn't swallow that he needed him despite their flaws. Kise purses his lips, though in this life he and Aomine doesn't have Maiha and Miharu, he realizes the implications of their stupidity.

This isn't just their deal, they are just not one person anymore, the people around them are hurt as much as they are. Every wasted tear and every cast down expression is a needle pricking the people who love them.

"Hearing it from Miharu I've realized I must have not been so different back in the Veil, I'm not worthy to have Miharu and Maiha." He says in a low voice, "They are such…they've carried so much in their little shoulders, they shouldn't be worrying about me and Aomine, they should be out there playing and laughing with kids their age not…not like that, not thinking when do we stop beating around the bush, or thinking if they were not born would things have been better. They're just children."

Kuroko puts a reassuring pat in Kise's shoulder, his blue eyes gazes into him with understanding. Kise closes his eyes and squeezes his folded hands. How can he and Aomine back in the Veil come to this, did they knew that their children were thinking of this? Have they ever stopped and thought about what their children felt?

Tears cascades down Kise's eyes as he feels his bottled up emotions flow in him. He turns to Kuroko and embraces the teal haired prince. Kuroko who is often indifferent to touch from the blonde King allows the gesture and returns his hug. Kuroko hears Kise sobbing against his shoulder, his taller and bigger body trembles against his.

"I-I don't want to break up with Aominecchi!" Kise cries. He misses him, he misses their small talk, their trivial quarrels, he misses his teasing voice, he misses the way he'd brush his hair off his eyes in the morning, he misses his wamr lips against his the flesh of his neck where he has his scar from their first spar when they were young. He misses the warm body that embraces him at night so tight he'd hear the rhythmic sound of his heart, he misses his off tune humming to a song while they bathe together.

He misses him _terribly._

He cries, and his sobs becoming louder, he wants to see him now, he wants to know he loves him still.

"I want to see Aominecchi! I want Aominecchi with me now."

Kuroko smiles as he gentle strokes Kise's back, there it is, the truth. He closes his eyes and allows Kise to find temporary comfort in his arms, it would be another two days until they finally reach the port to Too and Kise finally settles their problem. It's amusing how children's thoughts can actually change people's decisions. He could only wish the same for their counterparts from the Veil.

He pats Kise's head kindly trying his best to comfort the blonde. He didn't want to know what Kise is feeling right at the moment, he knew Kise and Aomine had been very close, since they met in Kaijo, the longest time they have been away from each other would be when Kise was recovering from the stab wound he got. Since then they pretty much were in each other's lives every second of the day. Being away for this long for both of them must have felt insufferable.

If it was him and Kagami who had similar difficulty he won't last long, he might have gone mad only after two days, and to think that he had only known Kagami during his visit to Teiko.

Kuroko feels himself smile, Aomine would come to his senses if he hears Kise's choked voice begging him to stop their stupid quarrel. His heart is weak to the tears of the blonde King after all. And despite all that armor of arrogance and pride he is sure he craves for the other as well.

"We'll see him in a few days." Kuroko reassures him.

Kise nods against his shoulder before pulling away, he smiles through his tear stained face.

"Thank you Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko chuckles and shakes his head, "I knew you'd bump your head and wake up from your stupidity." He says, "I just simply didn't expect that it would have to take peculiar kids from another world to convince you."

Kise laughs as he wipes off the remaining tears in his eyes.

"I thought that maybe even in this world we can at least give Maiha and Miharu the family they always wanted."

"That's a good decision—"

"Bwah."

Kuroko blinks and turns quickly towards the crib where he set Hikari. The infant is awake, Kuroko gestures an excuse to the blonde King before he walks towards the crib. Kise follows him quietly.

"I think my crying woke him up." The King says apologetically.

The teal haired prince looks at the infant who is now wide awake, his bright blue eyes staring back him while his tiny fists pumps in the air. Kuroko's eyes narrows, he looks distressed. Kuroko tries to think of any particular reason, the infant was fed just an hour ago, and his clothes were changed as well, he should be fine but…

"What's the matter?" Kise asks.

Kuroko shrugs and decides to scoop up his infant, perhaps he is merely missing Kagami as well. He tucks the infant in his arms but it doesn't stop the onslaught of tears from the boy. Kuroko sighs and rocks the child in his arms, perhaps he simply woke up badly.

"Could it be he misses Kagami- _heika?_ "

Kuroko smiles a bit, "He does seem to be very close to Kagami-kun."

Kuroko bounces the infant in his arms, remembering how Kagami would put the infant to sleep at night, perhaps if he mimic his movement Hikari would think he is in the King's arms.

"Huh?"

Kuroko stops his movement and he blinks. Something…is off. As hikari continues to wail, he closes his eyes, he ignores Kise's question as he feels the wave against the body of the ship. It has changed. There is a distinct difference between the pattern of the waves clashing against the ship from earlier and at the moment. His heart starts to pump loudly in his chest his instincts whispers to him.

"Kise-kun?"

"What is it?"

"I think you should get Miharu-kun from his room."

Kise blinks and furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"W-Why?"

Kuroko turns to look at him. He involuntary holds Hikari closer to himself protectively.

"We are being followed."


	10. Chapter 10

_AND WE ARE BACK FOR CHAPTER 10! ASDFGHJKL I AM SOOOO SORRRY FOR THE DELAY BUT DIGITAL ART IS EATING ME ALIVE AND I HAVE ONLY LESS THAN THREE MONTHS TO PREPARE FOR MY FIRST CONVENTION AS AN ARTIST EXHIBITOR! Anyways, most importantly we are here together again, GROUP HUGSSS! It's like 1 AM right now and my energy is probably as high as the Eiffel Tower or something but who wouldnt be, I mean I missed you guys. Thank you btw for never getting tired of waiting for Kankan when Im such an awful author for making you guys wait._

 _I wanna say thank you to those who sent me their good lucks and cheers upon passing my licensure exams and yep I took my oath just yesterday so I'm a bit still hyper. My hair still has some hair spray stuck still, so I might have to wash them again. Anyways yeah, thank you as well to those who left us some fav, follow and review, and basically everyone reading Kankan! I love you all and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! Please dont forget to let me know what you think of it, you can go send me your thoughts through review or if you wanna stay anonymous you can go straight to my private message and I will do my best to answer as soon as I can!_

 _I hope you guys have a happy and pleasant day!_

 **Chapter 10: Parijata**

And they say a mother's love is greater than anything that exists in this world, he couldn't argue with that. Hakuryuu is there son and when they had him, it wasn't the easiest times of their lives. They were in college, it was only a few years until they both graduate with their degrees, he was disowned by his father for insisting his relationship with Furihata and Furihata is struggling to keep things together. Then suddenly there came vomiting in the morning—or most parts of the days, at first the brunet insisted it was just some flu, until it wasn't anymore.

He remembered leaving his classroom in the middle of lecture, he had never run so fast in his entire life until that day. When he came to see him he was sitting outside the doctor's office holding the first photograph of their unborn two months son in the brunet's womb. Mixture of emotions came swirling inside him, he was excited but worried, he was happy but unsure. Is he fit to be father, is he ready, how can he provide for them, what if it endangers Furihata, what are the risks?

But he said it will be alright, Furihata left school so he could focus on the child growing in him while he remained to college. There is not a second in a day that he is not worried of his child and of the brunet.

There is not a second of a day he never stopped doubting if he could raise their child right.

Furihata didn't have the easiest pregnancy, the morning sickness took toll in him and the dizzy spells wasn't forgiving either. But he didn't give up on the incidental child they had out of wedlock, he believed he could most definitely not abandon the growing life inside him. He has not seen any braver people in the world than mothers.

More months passed and Hakuryuu was born, the picture of the mother and his child together for the first time is beautiful beyond words. He loved him more than he loves him like he was the one who put the stars up in the skies. And he would trade everything for him, as he would do.

A mother will always be a mother he had to learn the hard way.

"Stay there with your father." Akashi held his son's shoulder as he finds his husband marches on the sidewalk. He watched quietly as his husband tried to see the commotion across the street. Kise and Aomine were caught in the middle of another argument in the side of the street while behind Kise are their twins.

"Mama, don't fight!" Maiha cried to Kise who continued to banter with his ex-husband.

"Mai-chhi let's go."

"No!"

"Mai-cchi—"

"I said let go!"

Maiha pushed her twin brother off her ultimately getting him to lose his balance and the boy fell off the sidewalk and into the open street.

"Miharu-kun!"

Akashi was as quick as his husband who discarded everything and ran to the open street without minding the incoming vehicle.

"Kouki!"

His voice was loud but not loud enough to reach him, he was quick but not quick enough to save him. His husband pushed the child off to safety but he was unable to save himself. Kise's screamened at the scene and rushed to his son quickly. When he was sure he is alright he turned to the unconscious figure in the middle of the street. Akashi rushed as well, he didn't know where to hold him there were blood everywhere.

It wasn't his son, but it was a child of a mother. He was soft like that.

It was never the same again after that incident, he is never the same, no one is. But he if had been stronger, he wondered if things would have been better, perhaps if he remained still, if his heart had seen not just the hole it left for him but also to others, to his son most of all, perhaps he would still have at least one of them.

There is no consolation, no religion can that salvage his broken soul at that moment. There is truly nothing that could make him feel better of himself. Death would be more generous than this, for _this_ is hell. There is nothing left for him, there are no tears to shed anymore, there are nothing else to lose, his sanity better leave him soon and so he may perhaps just forget all about this, pretend none of this is true.

.

.

.

There is nothing more surprising than finding the Empress alone. After the two joined hand in marriage the Empress and his spouse were inseparable. They are always together no matter the dealings are which often ticks a nerve for some noblemen who wish only to speak to one. The Emperor argue that they are one though have different opinions they are still unified. The Emperor is protective of his other half as well especially after what they have endured together.

It is the first time Midorima has seen the Empress on his own and he knew instantly something has happened. Takao tried to console him with a gentle embrace but it is not enough. Aomine refused to look at the Empress for ultimately perhaps this is currently what Kise looks like as well—sad, lonely and desperate. When he has calmed down in they led him to the drawing room, they didn't need him to tell them what ails him, he would only be here for one reason—the children from the veil.

Takao took the liberty to explain everything they have discussed so far to the Empress. The confusion slowly swept away and a ray of light of understanding shines in his face. It was the very least they could do.

"C-Can I see them?" Furihata asks.

Midorima turns to look at Takao, and the Hawk Child nods. Midorima asks an attendant to call Himuro and with the children from the Veil to come and see them there. It takes a few minutes until Himuro returns along with Maiha, Jun and Haru.

"Jun is our daughter in the Veil." Takao explains, "Maiha is one of Kise and Aomine-denka's twins, and Haru is Murasakibara-denka and Himuro-san's child."

Furihata smiles at the scene, Jun looks like a very gentle version of the Shuutoku Prince, her silver blue eyes however is more similar to Takao. Her white and green hanbok looks beautiful on her. Beside her is Maiha, the mocha skinned blue haired child looks as beautiful as Kise, there is a charisma in her beautiful almond shaped eyes. And Haru, Haru has his mother's gentle almost feminine features added with his father's soft lavender locks. They look all perfect, if only his son is with them too.

Tears unconsciously slide down his eyes, Takao hurries to his side to put a reassuring hand over the Empress.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I just…"

Takao shakes his in understanding. Midorima and Aomine both exchanged glances, they knew something is up, Akashi wouldn't have allowed Furihata to be this distressed on his own—that is if he isn't one of the factors that caused the Empress his problem.

"Uncle."

Aomine blinks as he hears Maiha mutters under her breathe, she walks close towards Aomine and took the Prince's hand on her. The little girl looks over the brunet with an expression Aomine could only guess as guilt, her amber eyes glistens with unshed tears and her hold tightens.

"You want to say something to him?" Aomine asks quietly to Maiha who looks up at him with puffy eyes. "Go on."

Maiha visibly tenses for a moment before she turns towards where Furihata sits in the middle of the room. His small frame crouched in his seat, shaking as he tries to fight the tears streaming down his eyes. No matter what world, it seems that Akashi-Furihata Kouki will always be the same, kind and strong, a heart of gold so big he would gladly share to anyone even none would be left for him. It is his most beautiful streak and it is as much as his flaw.

Maiha took a step forward as Aomine let her hand go. Her Uncle Kouki always has a glass heart but he was the strongest man they have ever known, despite all the cruelty, unjust and unfairness of fate he never allowed it to make his heart cold, if not he had only become kinder. He loved with a love that exceeds all other love. He loved without waiting, asking for anything in return.

They didn't deserve him, not at all.

But he...

"Uncle Kouki?"

Furihata raises his head as he heard his name called. His eyes fell to the teary eyed of one of the Aomine twins. He tries his best to smile and reassure the child but it only makes her cry more.

Maiha couldn't stop her tears as she saw the familiar face of her beloved Uncle Kouki breaking into a smile for her regardless of the tears streaming down his face. This is the face that cradled her when she was first born to this world beside his mother and father, there he was his Uncle Kouki. His Uncle Kouki held her small hand when she needed to cry, her Uncle Kouki their second mother who would never deserved what fate has bestowed upon him.

Without another word Maiha launched herself in his side, her small and slender arms wrap around his waist, she missed his warmth or the way he would put his gentle hands over her head.

"Maiha that's—" Aomine stops midsentence when Furihata raises his hand and smiles.

"It's alright." Furihata assures Aomine.

The brunet puts a gentle and soothing hand on the girl's back. He could feel her small tiny heart breaking again in pieces she seems to have taken so much effort to keep together. It almost seem like Hakuryuu's. His son was so much like his father, putting up a strong front, trying his very best to fix things on his own, blaming himself for all the faults of the world. A small body with a heart full of scars.

"I do not truly wish to pry on things, I understand that there are things that you cannot simply tell us." Furihata says making Maiha look up at him while wiping off the fat tears from her eyes. "But I…I don't know what to make of things anymore I…I need to know."

Maiha purses her lips.

"I…"

"M-My son, Hakuryuu-kun, right now he's in danger and I-I don't know what to do."

Maiha's eyes widen, "Haku-cchi?!"

"Yes he is missing and he might be in danger." Furihata says in a small voice, admitting his fears feels like swallowing needles. "I came here to seek to understand this, please it's impossible than none of you knows what my son is up to, anything would be better, _anything_."

Midorima sighs, "It's unfortunate what happened to Hakuryuu but these children told us already, your son possibly is truly the only person who understands what is happening—"

"Maiha."

Maiha turns and looks at Jun who spoke. The emerald haired girl looks at her friend with sad eyes.

"I-I can't take this anymore." Jun says making Takao look at him as well as Midorima. "Hakuryuu-kun is…if something happens to him…"

Takao walks towards Jun and kneels to her, he brushes the stray strands of her from her face as he tries to comfort her obviously slowly growing distressed daughter. Jun starts to weep as her mother tries to give her reassurance.

"It's okay, we're not going to get angry at you." Takao says in a gentle voice.

Jun sniffles and bravely looks up at his mother to narrate exactly what happened before they came there.

Jun remembers clearly the day her Uncle Kouki was rushed to Shuutoku General Hospital, she remembers the horrified expression in his Uncle Kise's face, he was shaking like a leaf while his Uncle Aomine held Maiha in his arms and held hands with Miharu. His Uncle Sei was vigorously trying to get his Uncle Kouki to respond. Hakuryuu stood there in the hallways in complete shock, he was pale and confused.

Her mother repeatedly told her it will be fine that her father will surely find a way to _fix_ her Uncle Kouki. Soon her Uncle Taiga and Tetsuya came followed by her Uncle Atsushi and Tatsuya. She remembers how long it took, seven hours and they were sitting in the lobby, her Uncle Kise wrapped his arms around Miharu whose tears seemed to be endless. Her Uncle Aomine paced back and forth while messaging his forehead. Hakuryuu sat beside his father who was deep in despair. His Uncle Tetsuya tried to calm everyone else while his Uncle Taiga stood facing the hallways waiting.

It was almost past midnight when her father comes out of the operating room. His eyes were tired and there was just gloom in the air. She was far away from the rest and she couldn't hear what her father, but she heard the collective gasps from his Uncle Kise and Uncle Tatsuya followed by tears. As the world crashes down she felt her mother took her hand and squeezes them firmly.

Her Uncle Kouki didn't come home with them that night, he never did.

Her father had a fight with his Uncle Sei too, and after that things between them were never the same. Her father spent days and nights at the hospital trying his best to find a way to get his Uncle Kouki back. He was never the same. His Uncle Aomine and Kise's severed relationship grew more bitter, from bickering they stopped entirely seeing each other, and whenever her Uncle Kise was in the hospital he would cry, he would cry until there was none left. His Uncle Kagami tried to make things better by reassuring them, he would call out to some sleep over at his apartment where the kids would gather, they would watch a movie and play cards until they fall asleep. But at night they would hear their Uncle Kagami trying his best to calm their crying Uncle Tetsuya who would get nightmares in the middle of the night. Their Uncle Atsushi and Tatsuya left their home in Akita to live closer, sometimes they would pick them up and allow them to play with little Haru to get their minds off the problems.

Day and weeks would pass and the gaps would become bigger. Her father rarely was home, Hakuryuu's dad was the same. Her Uncle Kise and Aomine started getting custody files over their twins. The twins would often sneak out and run away from both. His Uncle Atsushi struggled to juggle between his work in Akita and coming home to his Uncle Tatsuya and Haru in Tokyo. His Uncle Tetsuya's health was often affected by the stress and he was more often in and out of the hospital.

Then there Hakuryuu suggested something she never thought she'd hear him say. It was mad, it was ridiculous and almost impossible.

There is a way to turn things back, he said. She remembers finding him in their family's library in his hands were the book her mother published four years before they were born, incidentally the book was the basis of Hakuryuu's mother's literary piece Lion. It was a scientific exploration of the possibilities of a multiple realities, worlds that exist along with another but parallel from each. He said he needed her help, that she would be one of the key to all this plans.

But she knew this things before, her mother told her but it was dangerous, way too dangerous for kids like them. But he was desperate, she was too…perhaps at one point they all were.

"Jun?" Takao asks.

Jun closes her eyes and starts to speak.

"I…I don't really know where to start. Everything was well except maybe from Uncle Aomine and Uncle Kise." Jun says. Aomine looks at Maiha who lowers her head.

"Why?" Aomine asks.

"Right before Maiha and Miharu were born, Uncle Aomine and Kise got divorced." Jun explains. "It's never been good between them and it's not like it's a secret. But things got worse after the accident."

"A-Accident?" Takao asks.

Jun lifts up her head towards where the Empress sat.

"Uncle Kouki saved Miharu-kun from a vehicle but in return he was…he got hit by it." Jun swallows a growing lump in her throat, "Father tried to fix him…but Mom said there's…things are complicated and we don't know when Uncle Kouki will wake up…or if Uncle Kouki will _ever_ wake up."

Aomine hears Maiha sobbing again while she mutters apology.

"I-It's my fault! I-it was my fault!"

Himuro handed Haru to Murasakibara before walking towards Maiha. He tries to sooth down and calm the little girl, while Aomine holds her hand .

"It's not your fault surely, do not blame yourself of what happened." Himuro says with a kind voice.

"You don't understand! I-If I didn't push Miharu-cchi off Uncle Kouki wouldn't have been—"

"No." Aomine says making everyone in the room turn their attention to him. Maiha looks up at him with her tear stained face. "It was…it was _ours_ wasn't it? From the start it was… _us._ If Kise and I…it wouldn't have happened. We weren't competent enough to take of our own, we weren't fucking competent enough to even fucking take care of our own kids!"

"Aomine- _denka!"_ Himuro says, "Please stop this is not helping."

"Then when are we ever going to damn acknowledge this? That's the truth right? If I was even an ounce better back there, than I would have fucking thought of my kids first! I didn't probably even saw it coming because I was busy putting goddamn Kise straight! Let's stop going on circles, this ain't the kids' fault this is _ours_!"

Midorima couldn't tell Aomine to stop, he had the same feeling the moment when Jun told him about the kind of relationship they had back in the Veil. He would be a hypocrite to tell him to stop when he thinks the same. Hakuryuu, Jun, Miharu, Maiha and the rest of the kids are not to blame, they are victims of their parents inability to act like proper adults. If the Midorima back I the Veil stopped despairing on the things that he cannot do, if he had turned around and see that his husband and daughter were struggling if he had put them first before his pride perhaps Jun wouldn't be here. And if Aomine and Kise had put their differences behind their back and _tried_ to act civil with each other perhaps that day didn't come.

If they have stopped and discarded their pride and seek the one that is truly important, perhaps they would have seen their suffering.

"There is no use to blaming." Furihata says breaking their silence. "We should make this right. We have a chance now, _here_ , to make this right."

"What did you do?" Midorima asks Jun. "What did Hakuryuu planned?"

"He studied Mother's works about parallel realities, as well as Uncle Kouki's work Lion. After a while he found out a couple of things, he asked mother about how to create a rift but Mother said it would be dangerous. He said that people's will are powerful, it pulls an invisible force that creates what some people call as _fate._ If a strong will is collected in a single place it will cause a rift…" Jun explains, "Hak tried to convince everyone, he explained that if we put our mind to it we may end up here for sure. We need to end up here because if we end up here there's something that can turn things around for us."

Furihata furrows his eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

Jun looks up again.

"Hakuryuu will find the Golden Rings of Fate, when his mother, Uncle Kouki wrote Lion it was never really mentioned but that was because the editor removed that part, but it's there. The first edition of Lion had it." Jun explains.

"Golden Rings of Fate?" Furihata asks.

Aomine's eyes widen, "That's…"

"What is it?" Furihata asks.

"Fu-chin doesn't know because he met us only a few years ago." Murasakibara says, "Golden Rings of Fate is in Kuro-chin's possession."

"What?" Furihata asks raising an eyebrow, "What is that?"

"It was a gift by a traveller to our mother, the late Empress. The traveller was said to have forged it himself out of gold, iron and a meteorite. Originally it was a hair clasp, but when the Mother didn't have any daughter, she sent a letter to the traveller again and informed him that she will be remodelling the clasp into a bracelet." Midorima explains. He remembers this story well, he was already seven at that time, and Kuroko was very young then.

Their mother had always longed to have a daughter but sadly she wasn't blessed with one. The present that she had kept with her for a long time was turned back into a bracelet to whom she had given to Kuroko when he assumed the role of the fifth prince. When the clasp was remodelled, the former priestess was there to oversee it, the former priestess said that the meteorite used was one of its kind and was said to have some form of attachment to the Veil thus it was given the name Golden Rings of Fate.

"It is given to Kuroko as a present from our mother, a symbol that he will take the role of the fifth prince a duty close to the duties of the Empress and then it shall never be taken off until he weds to someone when he shall ultimately leave his title for another." Midorima adds before looking at Furihata Kouki.

.

.

.

"It is said that it can even grant _any_ wishes."


	11. Chapter 11

_*PLAYS JINGLE BELLS IN THE BACKGROUND* MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSS! YEEY WE'RE ALMOST CLOSE TO THE END OF THE YEAR, ANOTHER YEAR WITH YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL! It's been a while since KnB released Last Game and though honestly I'm still a bit devasted about how it ended. I can't help thinking how my OTP ended like that lol. I miss KnB so much, I kinda hoped there was like a bit more. I actually hoped that they made the Vorpal Sword arc into a series instead of a movie, the scene with Akashi was a bit too hurried which made me sad and the ending-the ending especially. I BASICALLY JUST MISS THE RAINBOW ATHLETES LOL. I think I'll continue writing fanfics about them until I grow wrinkly and old aahahahaha!_

 _Anyways, yeah so we have a question for the day from FionaEve-chan! Last update we got a glimpse of Hakuryuu's true intentions which also mentioned the rings of fate, I actually wrote about the Rings of Fate in the story in Lion. Originally I planned out to make an elaborate explanation and background story about it but it was a part of Kagakuro which I thought if I elaborated would derail the whole story from the focus-which was Akafuri. So yes, the Rings of Fate actually had been around in LION, its a small detail that I've put in LION but I never really named it there. I never mentioned in LION what it is called but yes it is there. I will explain further as we get into the next chapter. Some of you may actually have an idea as well what the Rings of Fate were._

 _WHOA WE'RE ALREADY IN CHAPTER 11 AND THINGS ARE GETTING SPICIERRRR! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW TO HAKURYUU, WILL HE BE ABLE TO GET AWAY FROM NASH'S HOLD, AND WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO KUROKO AND THE REST OF THE GROUP IN THAT SHIP?! READ TO FIND OUT AND PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEEEW!_

 _Thank you to all our reviewers! This will probably my last update until the 25th but I will be back very very soon!_

 _Also to everyone in the Philippines just wanna say hi and if you're going to Yuri on Ice Convention on March 18 please dont forget to say hi to our booth! Kicchin will be joining along with three artists to sell some Yuri on Ice fanarts!_

 _CIAAOOOOO DONT FORGET THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS AND HAVE AN AWESOME HOLIDAY!_

 **Chapter 11: Tiger Lily**

 _"You are my stars, my sky and my moon."_

 _Akashi smiled as Furihata giggled at those words, the brunet lay close to him in his bed one arm tiredly draped in the Emperor's torso while his big beautiful earth colored eyes looks at his crimson eyes. It was their first night as spouses, and it is the first night Akashi had anyone in his bed. The wide room for the first time felt like home to him._

 _He swore on the name of his ancestors, his father and mother that he will love this man as he loves the empire, he will be his equal, the wind to his air, the flow to his river, the blood in his veins and the color to his skies. Every sigh and breathe he will take will be for this man, every words that will leave his lips must be in consideration of him, and every beat of his heart shall resound his name. Happiness isn't something he expected to have, he knew he was a difficult man and he didn't want to settle just because someone told him too._

 _His father made that mistake, he listened to the Royal Council to take a lady consort and the fruit of that relationship killed his most beloved wife. He didn't want to make that same mistake, he would rather have none than to have something but know it is false._

 _Perhaps he is indeed favoured by the Gods as what the old men said when he was born, perhaps that is why he was able to meet someone like Furihata. Some people said that the brunet was lucky to catch the eyes of the Emperor, but Akashi would beg to disagree, the one who was fortunate was him. Out of the thousands he was able to meet Furihata, he was blessed with his kindness when he didn't deserved it, he was loved when he was least lovable._

 _"And you are my sun."_

 _Akashi chuckled at Furihata's reply. He reached to brush the stray strands of hair of the brunet with a gentleness he never thought he has._

 _"I still wonder what kindness I did to deserve you, you're just…" Akashi smiled and kisses the brunet's head. "You are the most wonderful thing this world created."_

 _"Hm?" Furihata smiled back and kissed Akashi's cheek, "Shouldn't that be my line?"_

 _"No, no." He says in a whisper, "I am far from perfect, but you are."_

 _"That's quite presumptuous Your Majesty."_

 _"Is it?"_

 _"Yes, compared to you I am—"_

 _"No more." Akashi said as he placed his index finger on the brunet's lips, "Let us just settle on the fact that we are of the same essence."_

 _Furihata nods, "I can agree with that."_

 _"Today, I became you and you became me. We are of two halves of the whole."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"I love you My Empress, forever."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akashi stood in his office gazing outside from his window. Since the day of their marriage, Furihata has never left his side, since the war he has never seen him shed a tear. When Furihata declared that he will be going to Shuutoku to find assistance with the whole ordeal regarding Hakuryuu _alone_ it felt like a blow to his pride. Furihata never made a decision without him, the same in his case, they always treated each other as a part of a whole and without the other it is yet valid or effective, and yet he left without him.

Akashi has lived in the Crimson Palace since he was a child and yet for the first time the familiar walls, hallways, doors and rooms seems different, colder, emptier and bigger. There is a void in his soul that seems to have left him as soon as the brunet left his side. The same bed he slept in since he became the Emperor seems bigger and uncomfortable without Furihata.

It has only been a few days and yet it felt like years. To say that he longs for the brunet would be an understatement, his sleep is always shallow at night, every small noises wakes him up, secretly wishing it would be the Empress coming back to their shared chamber. His food tastes bland without the other eating with him. He wanted to put the blame on someone and yet he couldn't find anyone at fault other than him.

His lips presses in a thin line every time he reminds himself of the last image of the brunet he saw with tears streaming down his small face, small body shaking asking him just what more of a proof he needs. He told himself that he will never let anyone hurt him again, and yet there he is repeating history like a hypocrite. His desire to protect always seem to end up ugly, the same went for Kuroko back before the war, then to Kouki, and _now_. His inability to trust others other than the brunet has never been a problem before, it always seem to be just all advantages. It kept them from danger…but…

Red eyes and scarlet hair, Akashi couldn't help but think of those things. He couldn't trust that child and yet something strange is calling to him towards him, the voice in his head is whispering to him drawn towards the red eyed child almost strangely similar to the pull he felt once meeting the brunet. The child is a stranger he knows that well and yet the voice inside his head tells him otherwise. It was almost putting him to the brink of madness.

It is hard to trust the voice when the last time he allowed that resulted to Furihata bleeding out in his arms.

He couldn't risk something like that.

The Royal Council doesn't seem to help at all, if not only worsening his migraines every time one of them opens their mouth. They have been alarmed for the Empress independent movements, the traditionalists often do not allow such bold actions of the Empress alone. They saw such actions are rebellious and unbecoming of a lower ranking royal. Empresses were traditionally subservient to the Emperor and depending from the Empress' upbringing they were considered mostly a decoration, they cannot pass laws or make a decision to one, they cannot command the army unless they were given the power to do so. They were images of gentleness, kindness, obedience and humility and thus were rarely given much tasks.

But Furihata Kouki is not a decorative flower that one puts in their chest pockets to amuse and flaunt to others, Furihata Kouki is a man of his own. It was fortunate that when the Royal Council spoke to him about those dealings he was tired from the lack of sleep the night before, or else he would have sliced their throats on that very spot where they stood.

He sighs again, he hasn't been sleeping well and this seems to be getting quite a better hold of him. He hoped he could have asked anyone to help him with the whole ordeal, his brothers can but obviously they would side to whom is right—and that is not him. He wish he could just ask for the brunet's forgiveness, but that would mean he acknowledges that he is wrong and that child is indeed theirs which he couldn't…or perhaps he just—

Akashi sighs _again_ , he have to do something. He knows he is wrong, there is something about that child that is indeed his and Furihata's but _how?_ There is no logical answer, nothing seems to fit right in and yet there the child is, alive and looking exactly just like him and Furihata. If Furihata says it is then it probably is but how does he make things clear to himself. How can this child not be just some fraud trying to earn the sympathy of his ever kind beloved spouse?

He closes his eyes as he reaches for his forehead to massage it, however as soon as he opens them he finds himself in a very familiar darkness.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" the heterochromatic eyed Akashi greets him.

The Emperor sighs, why does it has to be _now_ of all times? After the war, Akashi rarely heard of felt the other, it almost like they've become one—or perhaps it was simply their shared mutual feelings towards the brunet that gave him the illusion they've somehow became one. Coming back there in their shared consciousness does not bring any pleasant feelings. This place always reminded him of his biggest regret.

"Why did you pull me back here?" The Emperor asks his mirror image standing right before him.

The other shakes his head silently.

"I was always told to be the stubborn one, and yet here you are."

"Why are you saying this to me?"

The mismatched eyed Akashi frowns, "You've hurt him _again._ "

"Do I have to remind you that _you_ were the one who stabbed him?!"

"But was I the naïve one?"

The two glares at each other. No matter what he still couldn't understand how they could be sharing one body when they are perfectly two different people. He loathed the fact that they even share the same face even in their shared consciousness.

"What are you even doing lazing around the palace like an imbecile?" the mismatched eyed Akashi asks. "Why are _we_ not with him?"

"You sound like a child, always dying to have My Empress near you."

"Don't pretend that you do not wish for the same thing." He replies in cold tone, "I can hear your thoughts, I know what you feel and you just want to be with him just as much as I do."

"Unfortunately you will have to wait until he returns."

"I am _sick_ and tired of this!" the other exclaims making the Emperor's eyes widen, the mismatched eyed Akashi stomped over towards him and grabbed the hem of his kimono, " _You_ stop playing like a fool!"

"Let me go!"

"You cannot order _me!_ You are nothing but a coward!"

"Am i?!" Akashi exclaims as he pushes the other off him.

"Yes!" The mismatched eyed Akashi replied, "You act tough, you pretend that this is all because you don't know where that child is from, you talk as if you are just concerned of _Kouki_ but you are not! I can hear it here, I can feel it, you selfish useless piece of flesh!"

"Y-You—"

"You are just _scared!_ You are so frightened that the child is really yours and you simply don't know what to do, you are scared to disappoint Kouki, you are scared to take responsibility for another life— _a child._ All of these because you are a coward!"

"Oh and because you can, right?!" Akashi fires back, " _We_ are freaks! How can we be trusted with a life, a child, Kouki's child! All we have ever been is chaos! All we have ever held were weapons, before Kouki all we knew was betrayal and hate so _how_ can we ever deserve to father a child! We didn't even deserve Kouki, so how…how do we even raise a child?"

There is a brief silence leaving the Emperor to his own thoughts, his swallows thickly. Indeed it is true that you can lie to anyone but yourself. His bits his lower lip, this is the truth he had perfectly convinced half of him not to acknowledge. He is an Akashi and aside from Furihata and his brothers he didn't need anymore weaknesses. But…there really is one.

Hakuryuu is everything he found himself frighten of. He was never really much around when Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima were growing, the moment they were old enough they were sent to their respective tribes, Kuroko was the only one who remained with him and looking how Kuroko had difficulties reaching towards others proved to himself that he's not an excellent person to guide anyone in life. He grew up with so much betrayal going around him, his mistrust is bone deep, and he isn't really the most stable person. To take care of fragile, dependent and pure life, how can he possibly do that?

If Hakuryuu is their son it would be his fear would has come to life. What if he fails, what if he ends up giving the child the kind of life he grew up into, what if he hurt him, what if he is not enough, what if he fails? What if he lets him experience the pain he swore never to let anyone else feel?

The truth is that he is far from perfect, he is flawed and broken, he's scared and hesitant. Human lives are far more difficult than politics or finances, one mistake and it goes downhill from there, there is no return, no redo. And out of all he has to fail, he is afraid it is his son.

"We're not _normal_." He says, "Can you blame me?"

"So you will just let Kouki agonize it over like this on his own just because you are so frightened to fail them?"

"Then what do you suppose me to do?!" Akashi exclaims, "I barely even know what to say to a child in distress, how can you suppose me to be there with Kouki and not destroy everything!"

The other remains still, his expression blank almost cold towards him. Akashi can feel the other's desire to be close to the two, there was sadness that combines in those as well, sadness from the thought he loves Furihata as much as the Emperor, he has no body of his own to embrace the other and be able to hold a child.

Since Furihata sustained injury on that war, the other Akashi agreed it was for their best interest that he would not manifest again, though the brunet had told him it was alright he couldn't leave the guilt. There is a constant fear that one mistake could set him in the fit of rage and history would repeat itself—he couldn't have that, not the second time. The fact that he is just some beast residing inside another's consciousness does not make things any better.

"You've forgotten to open your eyes." He says to the Emperor who furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "You've been consumed by your fears _again._ "

"What are you saying?"

"Think."

Akashi eyes widen at that word, it is cold and stern but there's a hint of urgency in it. He quiets down, what has been happening in the past few days, what has he been letting slip because of the ordeals in the palace. He closes his eyes trying to retrace his steps, the faces he met, the news that were brought to him, letters, conversations and gatherings. His eyes snap opens as things starts to fall off at the right places.

Before Hakuryuu came the Kingdom of Jabberwock had been in distress, many of it's people fled their kingdom as the lone woman called Alice lead the uprising against their royal family. The illegal immigration of the refugees was then their problem but recently that wasn't the talk of his subjects. He remembers Mebuchi said something about it but he was busy thinking about the brunet and the child then, there was a rumor that the heir to throne was almost captured but managed to escape along with a few men. The vicious man was spotted in some areas raiding cargo ships and shipping vessels with seemingly no exact destination.

His eyes snaps open he finds himself struck by a realization. He remembers a vision, amber eyes, cold, angry and fiery eyes and a voice very much familiar. He brushed it off thinking it could be anything else but now it makes sense.

The uprising in the Kingdom of Jabberwock started when Kouki became the Empress of the Teiko. When the former Prince of Seirin revealed that he was taken in the port and was supposedly sold as a slave across the borders, Alice realized the possibility of the same thing happened to her brother. She led an investigation herself and soon came out with the truth. Fuelled with rage, pain and need for vengeance, the woman gathered all those who had similar experience and revealed the wrongdoings of their Prince. The small faction gained more sympathy until the revolution became full blown.

If there is _anyone_ whom he would hate the most it would be… _him_.

Akashi's eyes widen, his body trembles at the thought he looks at the mismatched eyes of the other before him. When the other had decided to submit himself to him, their abilities gradually was supressed, however Nash was never like him from the start. Nash _has_ the eyes that can see through things, people, bonds and more, he can predict one's decision using a high precision analysis of patterns of behaviour making almost anyone vulnerable to him. There is only one person almost completely immune to that, the only person that he could ever hate so much.

"Kouki…"

The mismatched eyed Akashi nods, "He's that kind of man, he won't stop until he has finished everyone whom he thinks owe him."

"H-How is he—Kouki's in Shuutoku." Akashi says as he tries to compose himself. "If it is him, he'd try to keep himself low, he can't afford a massive force against him. How does he—H-Hakuryuu."

The other nods again, "He knows of his existence just as much as I can feel the bond he has with you and Kouki."

Akashi body trembles at the thought.

"I…I need your help."

.

.

.

.

"Your Highness!"

Kagami rises from his seat as he heard Koganei's hurried voice, he discards his paper works and proceeds outside his office with Hyuuga following him close by. As soon as the King opens the door he finds the young man soldier with a grim expression. In the young soldier's shoulder is Kagami's beloved Fire Eagle, the creature calmly stares at his master before letting out a sound. The young King motions for the creature to come to him by putting out his arm for it to perch on. The trained animal flies from Koganei's shoulder towards the King's arm.

"H-He came just now and it seems like Kuroko-sama sent him."

Kagami didn't like the way this bird came to him too soon, Kuroko promised to send a letter only after they've reach the middle off their journey seeing there was nothing much to say. The King always lend Kuroko his Fire Eagle to keep them in touch, the massive bird could fly in long distances in a shorter time and can even withstand harsh weather conditions. Kagami inspected his pet and finds a parchment tied in its feet. The King quickly removes it and read its content, his eyes widen and his heart drops to his gut.

"Y-Your Highness?" Hyuuga asks quietly. "What could be the matter?"

Kagami purses his lips for a moment as he crushes the paper with his free hand.

"Bring out our fastest ship, we're sailing tonight."

.

.

.

Kuroko sighs, with one arm carrying Hikari, he picks up his sword. It has been a long time since he has held it again. He never imagined he'd have to use it again after the war and in the presence of his child to boot. Well, Hikari could use some adventure anyways. The infant looks at Kuroko with mild curiosity, his big blue eyes stares at him while his tiny chubby hands hold Kuroko's face.

"You seem like you understand our situation." Kuroko says to the infant as they stood in the dim lit room of the storage of the ship. The Former Prince of Teiko steps out with grace painting his form, a grace he's known to hold the moment he learned to speak, the grace of a child born with the blood of the shadow clan of the Kuroko Tribe.

Kuroko opens the door of the room and finds the blonde King standing there with determination painting his amber eyes, beside is Miharu who seems quite both curious and baffled. Kuroko offers the child a small smile.

"Do not worry, we'll protect you."

Kise and Kuroko do not wait for their enemies to come to them, there was no need to hide from them. Minister Aida and her men would need some help after all. As soon as Kuroko and Kise reach the deck they found themselves looking at their expected scene. Bandits and men of unknown origin cross swords with the rest of Aida's men. Kuroko frowns as he finds some of their soldiers wounded now.

"Kuroko-sama! Kise- _heika_!" Aida exclaims as she turns towards them, "Please find a way to escape now!"

Kuroko shakes his head, "I would never abandon my people."

Kise nods in agreement. He is not just a King for a show, he had trained with Aomine, Teiko's best fighter and he fought side by side with that man. It would be a mud smeared in his name if he would simply run away now without a fight.

"Keep close Miharu." Kise says to his son before unsheathing his sword. The boy nods and stands close beside the blonde.

"Kagami _-heika_ would be furious!" Aida exclaims as he dodges a man's attack.

Kuroko chuckles at that. He doubt that, if there is anyone who knows him most beside his brothers, it would be his betrothed.

"Got you little shit!"

Kuroko's eyes quickly turn towards the source of the noise and found a man quickly approaching them with a lance. Instinctively the former fifth prince's grip in his sword tightens at the sight of an attack but he knows there was no need to exert effort for this one.

"Kuroko-sama!" Aida exclaims which was followed with a few of her men's voices.

 _ROAR!_

Blood splatters in the wooden deck of the ship and silence follows quickly. Everyone stops and stares at the image they've never seen before. Kuroko stands with a complete placid expression, his blue eyes glistening under the warm lights of the ship and the moon above the sky, the child in his arms quiet and calm while a massive White Tiger stands before him with half of the man's arm between its big teeth. The lance snapped in two lying in the beast's feet like a toy.

Aida has seen this creature before but no one has tamed it like this. Kagami got the creature when he ascended to the throne, the wild beast was caught by the poachers and was supposed to be sold illegally. When the King found it out, he immediately had the poachers caught and imprisoned and took the beast back. However no matter how many times Kagami had tried to free it, it kept returning to the King's side. There was no one who was able to touch the creature except the King himself and sometimes even the King himself fail to make it follow him.

But Kuroko Tetsuya stands there under the light of the full moon with the scent of the salty sea in the air, his teal blue hair like the zircon gems, his blue eyes shimmers like an inviting glimmer of death and beside him stands the most beautiful creature to walk on four legs. It is a sight Aida Riko will never forget, the future Queen of Seirin in all his glory, beauty and _danger_.

"I think you picked the wrong enemy."


	12. Chapter 12

_WELCOME BAAAAAAAAAACK! I am so sorry for the late update-AGAIN, I recently got hired in a company so unfortunately I was busy the past few days, and that is beside doing all those art stuff I had to prepare for YOICON this march. I'M SUPER SORRY for making you guys wait for so long *bows vehemently*, but anyways thank you for still sticking with me! Also I wanna make a very special mention of our reader Kingrii, kamusta 3 ahahahahaha if you happen to be going to YOICON hopefully we bump into each other! IDK if there are many Filipino readers out there for my fics but I'm glad to see one again here! I have this weird thought that there aren't lots of KnB Filipino shippers ^^; so yeah. Also to my lovely Fiona-Eve-Chan so true, though honestly I was heartbroken at how the movie ended, somehow the vague end of the manga gave me a tiiiiiiiiiiiiny hope that maybe, just maybe, in that vague end somehow Kagakuro could go through more together and their 'friendship' deepening even more even if it wasn't explicitly told, but with the finality of the movie I was left there thinking why. Ahahahaha I'm a sucker for those kinds of end honestly. It was a very strong and solid end for the series and I literally wanted to reach out into the movie screen and wipe their tears. It's a mixture of feels to be honest, you are there thinking Kuroko should have ran to him and tell him to stay, stop him and tell him that he needs him(which he really does) but at the same time I can't help but admire the fact that Kuroko choose to let him go because he knows Kagami needed to grow. It's like a very healthy way of seeing a closely knitted friendship, they started out not even giving a sht or two with each other, then they begun to bloom their trust then they were inseparable, like two peas of the same pod, they carried each other's burdens as their own and fought side by side through thick and thin, then even despite knowing how big of a loss they will be to each other they choose to go their separate ways to become a better person/athlete and they understood each other's decision, respected it._

 _Lastly I want to give another special mention to Guest who reviewed Jan 17, I'm so sorry for leaving the fic for a long time but don't worry Kankan WILL certainly go on until it finishes, and thank you, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for being with me from the start. I know I often forget to leave out my thanks because of the stuff I'm handling in the past few months, but I wish and hope you guys know I love you so much and I'm so thankful for each and every one of you who had been with me since MONOGATARI._

 _Last chapter we had a BAMF Ukes, I've been dying to write Kuroko in this image since the start of KANKAN. Since after the war in LION Kuroko's image reverted back to the ever graceful, gentle, and very courteous person who grew up in a palace protected by his four older brothers, beside that upon Hikari's arrival we had been soaked by his doting personality towards the people close to him but I also don't want to forget that he is a very strong and formidable character who used to kill his older brother's enemies to protect the name of their family. I always want to show that he is indeed just like a winter, beautiful, majestic but merciless and dangerous when provoked. Also I don't want to forget that despite Kise being a huge crybaby he is a KING for a reason, he fought beside the best fighter in Teiko and is married to the said man. They may both have kids but that doesn't make them less of a badass when they hold a blade. They may look beautiful but they're like a belladonna they may be small, beautiful and seemingly nonthreatening but in reality they are poisonous and dangerous and you wouldn't want to mess with them._

 _Also I just wanna add before I finally go that we will be having a double update! Yes, you read that right. I've actually should have posted this a week ago but something came up with FF's system and I can't seem to update anything and that left me two chapters pending for update for Kankan. Anyways, hope you guys like our update and see you on the reviews!_

 _PS._

 _For my Filipino readers btw I will be joining Yuri on Ice Convention of March as an artist so if you happen to pass by hope you guys can come see our booth(and maybe buy some of our artprints, tote bags and stickers). The profit from this convention will be our capital so that we can make more for future conventions-such as acrylic charms, pouches, stamps, enamel pins and shirts. SEE YOU THERE!_

 **Chapter 12 : Camellia**

The sound of people talking starts to muffle and replace by a more a strange sound that is growing louder by any moment, Takao groans outloud as he feels his head fills with flashing images and noises. He could hear the distant voices of Midorima and everyone else in the room calling his name but the strange sound filling his senses is louder, it is rhythmic, gentle but somehow ominous. He remember now, he's heard of this before—the sound of the waves of the sea. Takao shut his eyes and he sees flashing images of the full moon in the sky, a massive beasts with white fur and black stripes, a soft blue silk dancing in the air, an infant's hand clutching a fabric, blood splattered against the wooden floor, fierce cold golden eyes, a tattooed skin. Takao could feel his heart beat quickly rising by the passing seconds.

Then slowly the flashing images stops and Takao finds himself gazing at a dark empty room—a storage? The sight slowly focuses even more making Takao notice a small figure in the corner of the room, small body hunched, hands tied behind his back. It was too dark that Takao couldn't make up even the color of the boy's clothes. His vision remains still almost as if he is standing there in that room, and slowly everything began to adjust, Takao starts to distinguish the colors and that is when he finds his breath catches. The boy as if sensing he was in the room—though he knew is impossible—lifts his small head up, his scarlet eyes staring right at where Takao would have been.

And as if a force has pushed Takao out he finds himself wide eyed staring at Midorima who looks back with a concerned expression. Behind the Prince is Jun with tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes shaking like a leaf and the rest of the room seemingly holding their breathe. Aomine is carrying Maiha in his arms patting the little girl's back soothingly, Himuro's eyebrows furrowed in concern while Murasakibara holds their son and his free hand on Himuro's shoulder, and Furihata stands there sighing in relief.

"Mother!" Jun exclaims.

"Do you need me to call a physician?" Midorima asks.

Takao shakes his head and rests his body against the Prince's, the usual cold prince doesn't move an inch from his spot not even minding the fact that his younger siblings are there to see their small exchange of affection. Midorima lets out a sigh of relief as he gently wraps his arms around the raven head. Takao lifts his head just enough to reach a hand and caress Jun to reassure the child.

"Don't worry, it's nothing unusual Jun." he says with a tired smile.

"I don't think it's a good thing to be used with collapsing and suddenly blacking out like that." Aomine says.

"Are you sure you are alright Takao-san?" Furihata asks.

Takao breaks the embrace to look at them and nod.

"Yes," he answers, "It has been a long time though since I…"

"You what?" Aomine asks.

"Since I had a vision."

Everyone in the room are taken aback by the man's revelation. His grave tone made Furihata's heart skip a beat—in a terrible way. Midorima knew Takao well, the gloom in the young man's eyes is way too familiar. The room quickly falls in a heavy silent until a knock interrupts them.

Midorima looks up and frowns as the door opens and reveals one of his men, the young man bows his head in greetings.

"I have instructed not to disturb us." Midorima says with a grim tone.

"Apologies _denka_." The voice replied behind the closed door, "However, it seems that His Imperial Highness, the Emperor himself is on his way here, he is expected to arrive in a few minutes."

Midorima stands up eyes wide.

"What?!" He exclaims in disbelief. "Did we receive any prior announcement about this?"

"I don't think so." Takao replies quickly, "I didn't know he'd be coming here."

"Maybe he heard Furi's here." Aomine says.

Furihata presses his lips in a straight line before speaking.

"He knew I'm heading here from the start."

Everyone turns their head towards Furihata and a bitter expression crosses his face. The Princes couldn't help but see the extent of the issue at hand. If Akashi knew of Furihata leaving the palace to come to the Emerald Palace why didn't he come together, then coming suddenly without prior notice. This isn't like the Emperor, the man is all too proper and etiquette, a trait that Kuroko seemingly gotten from their eldest sibling, someone like him wouldn't come unannounced unless…

"What should we do _denka?_ " the servant asks.

"It is best that you just bring him here, I would guess this is a very urgent matter and frivolous dinner wouldn't suite his mood right now." Midorima says with a sigh. He turns to look at the Empress. "Your Majesty would that be acceptable?"

Furihata nods. "Please."

Midorima turns to face the servant and quietly gives him the permission to do so. The man bows his head and quickly heads out to greet the incoming guest.

.

.

.

When the door of the room opens again the attendants all made way with their heads lowered before the figure stepping proudly in the room. Midorima stands from his seat accompanied by Takao, everyone else follows the Second Prince's, however as soon as Midorima's eyes fell on his eldest brother he feels a shiver crawls in his spine. He hasn't felt this for a very long time since the war with Seirin. Akashi's presence is loud and proud, it fills the room like a raging fire hot and fearsome. Every step he takes seems like the roar of a Lion proclaiming his territory and dominance. His heart beats quickly in his chest and he finds himself lowering his eyes to the ground as he makes his way towards them.

Akashi steps into the room without all the formal and unnecessary jewels, not even his crown. His expression is unreadable but his presence speaks louder. His eyes quickly falls at Furihata who stands there with a crestfallen expression, his small figure seem to scurry away from the other's gaze a clear an absolute sign of the other's rejection. It pained the man to see him that way, it feels like he is being stabbed continuously by a heavy hand.

"Kouki." Akashi calls his name.

Furihata's eyes widen a fraction detecting something off with his spouse's tone, he lifts his head up and meets his eyes. His breath catches in his throat as he finds the man's eyes were the familiar combination of red and gold. However despite this man not entirely being _the_ Akashi, he couldn't help but project his frustration on the man—after all they do share the same body and face.

"If you've come to collect me, I am telling you right now that you are wasting your time." Furihata says.

"Forgive me." The other says, "I understand you are angry at _us._ "

"Angry does not even begin with it!" Furihata says louder making everyone in the room quiet. "Don't. Don't do this, just…just leave us please."

Akashi sighs and walks towards the Empress, the brunet frowns at the other's advancement and steps back.

"Don't come near me."

"I refuse."

"You refuse my words?" Furihata says in disbelief as he stops, "Don't you even respect my choices now?"

Akashi would have been terribly broken by the man's words if he meant it truly, however the threatening tears in the corner of the brunet's eyes told the Emperor his love hasn't waver. Akashi had come to understand that Furihata Kouki is no simple man, he is not like anyone else. Some may think or perceive him as a coward for trying to avoid conflict in all possible means but they don't know this side of him, the side where he would stand before him—Akashi Seijuuro, son of the former Phoenix Emperor, Prince of Rakuzan, Emperor of Teiko blessed by the Phoenix God himself, the military genius—and challenge his authority and conviction even in his quivering voice.

"I do." Akashi replies as he is only a feet away from the Empress. "Isn't what I vowed?"

"Then leave me."

Akashi is quiet for a moment.

"No."

"You—"

"I vowed to respect you but I vowed never to leave you either."

Furihata's eyes widen at the man's words, his lips quiver.

"I apologize for the things that _we_ have said and done." Akashi says, "I know you already knew how difficult it must be dealing with me along with my terrible mistrusts to others. I fear that this cannot be something _we_ can simply remove from our nature for that I…I apologize."

"You think public apology would soothe me, is that it?"

"No." Akashi answers. "I know you are simple but at the same time once something has been done to earn your… _frustration_ earning your _smile_ would not that easy anymore. It did not occur to me that you will simply forgive me, not in anyways, I could name a city after you and I know you'd still hold things against me."

"Then why are you even here?"

"I don't need to be forgiven…but I need to make it known to you that I do… _we_ do regret our actions and words."

Furihata is quiet, he doesn't meet the eyes of the Emperor and remains still. Akashi knows it will be hard for the brunet to forgive them, however more than that he needs him now.

"There is…something I wish to say." Takao's voice breaks the silence.

Akashi turns at Takao and gestures him to continue.

"I had a vision." He explains making Midorima look at him worriedly. "There is a ship and there's something, or I mean _people_ in it and I think it is under attack."

Akashi feels a wave of rage courses into his veins at the thought, this is what he fears just like as told by he predicted. If the Emperor Eyes by Akashi could already feel the connection between him and the Hakuryuu, surely someone with the same eyes as him would have noticed it too but that isn't a very pleasant news at all. Nash is in the West, if he has been missing the seas would be a very good place to ran to, it is vast and a small part of it is a free sea where no laws of any Empire or Kingdom applies. And if Takao saw them with his Hawk Eyes there is only _one_ thing it means, someone carrying the blood of the Imperial Family is _in_ that ship.

"There is no time to waste then." Akashi says with a firm voice, he turns to look at Aomine, " _Daiki_ prepare a squadron at the port and ships."

"What?" Aomine asks, "Why all of a sudden?"

"The Hawk Eyes can only see and predict images related only to the community it serves _or_ the family it is married into." Akashi explains, "When he was still in their village his eyes saw the future of the people of their community, but as soon as he had allowed Midorima to take care of him his eyes treated the Imperial Family as it's master, thus everything he sees has something to do with anyone carrying the blood of the Imperial Family."

"But we're all here." Aomine says.

"No." Murasakibara replies, "Kuro-chin isn't."

"What?!" Aomine exclaims loudly, "Why is he in a fucking ship anyways?!"

"I am guessing he is on his way here in Teiko, if he has a child too that crossed the Veil he would possibly think it is best to ask the Head Priest of Teiko on that matter and the authenticity of this issue." Akashi says.

The room's mood quickly turns grey, everyone is thinking and worried.

"Wait." Himuro says, "Earlier didn't we thought that Hakuryuu-kun is possibly on his way to Seirin?"

"It is possible that Hakuryuu is taken on his way there too" Akashi answers causing Furihata to gasps at the revelation. "He is possibly taken as hostage… _Tetsuya_ may not know him but he is still a child and he wouldn't let anyone hurt a child."

"Such thing-!" Himuro exclaims, his heart breaks at the thought, he shifts his eyes towards Furihata whose complexion has turned visibly pale at the news. "Why would anyone do that?!"

Akashi purses his lips.

" _Tetsuya_ is the future Queen of Seirin, and _my_ brother. He is important to me and to the King of Seirin, and Hakuryuu no matter what is still _my son_ and the of course _Kouki's_. If something were to happen to them…"

"No!" Furihata exclaims.

Akashi turns to face his spouse, "I won't let that happen, I will not let anyone hurt _our_ son."

Furihata nods quickly forgetting his anger at the Akashi due to the soothing and reassuring words of the man. Akashi smiles kindly as he finds the other's trust in his words still strong as ever before. Akashi turns to Aomine again and sighs.

"Also, it would be really appreciated if you would start moving now _Daiki_."

"Yeah." Aomine says with a huff, he settles Maiha down and stretches.

"You should be hurrying, for what I can tell _Ryouta_ is with _Tetsuya._ "

"What?!" Aomine finds himself exclaiming, "You mean Kise's with them on that fucking ship?!"

"Possibly."

Aomine's eyes widen, something inside him clicks as he thought of his husband in the middle of the sea with no where to hide or run to cornered by the enemy of their Empire. His blood runs cold at the thought, despite knowing the man is fully capable of defending himself he could be a massive idiot at times.

"You stay here with Takao and your friend—"

"My daughter's name is Jun you airhead." Midorima cuts in.

"don't leave, _ever_ , until I come back with your Mama, okay?"

Maiha finds herself nodding, her eyes wide before she could process everything Aomine dashes out of the room.

It is the first time Aomine referred to Kise as _Mama_.

"It's strange how Aomine- _denka_ rushes at the mention of Kise- _heika_ 's name but he seem quite fine with Kuroko- _denka."_ Takao couldn't help but say.

Midorima sighs heavily before turning to Akashi who is probably only concerned of Hakuryuu. Murasakibara seems to know this as well as he remains calm in his spot enjoying carrying the child in his arms who is now awake and playing with the strands of his lavender hair.

"It is not that Aomine does not worry about Kuroko." Midorima replies, "We simply know it by heart as his own brothers that to raise a sword or threaten Kuroko is the biggest and most stupid mistake someone would make."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Roses**

Kagami could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest, his cold sweat made him shiver as the sea breeze kisses them. His hand trembles as he touches the cold metal scabbard of his broad sword. His father kindly accepted to stand in his stead in the palace as soon as the message arrived to him. There is no time to waste, bring too many men and making elaborate strategies wouldn't be a very bright idea at the moment. He looks towards the horizon and he can see the familiar vessel and an unfamiliar one.

There was no time to bring many of his men, he brought those whom are available then at the moment. After all he didn't need his men to see what is bound to happen.

"I think we should have gathered more men after all." Hyuuga says.

The Minister, though had long left the garrison to serve the King and his family closely is without a doubt an experienced swordsman, though his tactical skill only come second to Aida Riko's, he is still someone whom Kagami trusts when it comes to battles. It has been a very long time since Kagami saw this man on his crimson armor. This man used to be someone who stood before him as his protector, now this man stands _with_ him as both swordsmen.

"There's no time." Kagami replies. The King purses his lips, the winds are in their favour luckily and the ship is travelling quicker than he expects. "I have to take what's available."

"You can't haste a rescue mission for the Queen and the King of Kaijo."

Kagami sighs. Of course they wouldn't understand, they didn't know him like he does. Kagami looks ahead again.

"We're not here to rescue him."

"Ha?!" Hyuuga exclaims loudly making some of their men turn their heads at the two. "Are you out of your mind Kagami Taiga?!"

Kagami turns to face the Minister, it isn't new that the older man would call him like a father would call his son when he has done something wrong. The man had almost stood as a father figure to him as well. Hyuuga's expression clearly grew dark as he stomps towards the young King. Without a warning the dark haired minister grabs the collar of the King's clothes.

"If you are toying with the heart of His Grace I would gladly throw you into the sea." The man says in a threatening tone.

Kagami remains unfazed by the older man's threat. Toying? Perhaps that is the _most_ ridiculous assumption he heard from what he has said. No one from his subjects dares to come in between as they heard what he said. In Seirin's tradition unlike other Western Kingdoms, Queens are venerated and treasured—sometimes even more so than their Kings.

Traditionally Queens are associated with Mothers and thus they are thought to deserve high regards because of their big contribution to the harmony and unity of their land. Even those who are not yet officially crowned are already presumed with such respect. Kings who betray and casts off their Queens receive quite a hate from his subjects as it is seen as a father casting away his wife and a symbol of irresponsibility and cowardice as a man. Such veneration remains unchanged no matter what gender the Queen presents to be.

In plain words any ill, inappropriate, irresponsible actions of the King towards his betrothed is perceived as a crime to the people.

"It's not what you think." Kagami says making Hyuuga finally let him go.

"Then explain yourself! Why would you say something like that to His Grace." Hyuuga says, "You seem to make this sound like you are not even scared of what shall happen to His Grace. If something ill would befall His Grace it would taint the crown and what do you think will your people think about you?!"

Kagami pushes a hand through his hair, there is nothing else he can think of to explain this rather than just going straight to it.

"I'm worried of Kuroko but not on the fact of him getting injured, heck I'm probably even more worried of Kise. If that spontaneous blond got his pretty face scratched Aomine will burn me down."

Collective gasps resounds in their background as Kagami mentions the name of the blond King who has been _secretly_ lounging in the palace.

"You!" Hyuuga exclaims again, "You're a disgrace to your Father's name! Did we come short from educating you? Didn't we teach you enough to learn the basic loyalty to your betrothed? And of all you took a married man, a _King_ , to be your lover, the husband of the brother of your Queen!"

"What?!" Kagami exclaims in disbelief, "Where the hell did you got that from?!"

"You are even more worried of Kise- _heika,_ than your own betrothed!"

"Let me explain!"

Hyuuga backs away in quiets down, he stares at him with a expression that says _go on explain yourself Kagami Tiaga, make sure it's acceptable or we will burn you here and now and throw you to the sea and feed you to the fishes._

Kagami shifts his eyes towards his men who has stood up in the middle of their argument and held their weapons but obviously not to defend the King. He sighs, oh well, he just might have to skip the personal details.

"This is not a _rescue mission_ but rather a _retrieval_ operation." Kagami clarifies, "The least Kuroko needs is a rescue mission, there's no need for anyone to rescue him. Though I know he is my Queen, I love him and I am indeed worried but at the same time I know him more than anyone in this Kingdom does. He isn't just any man, he is Kuroko Tetsuya, fifth prince of the Empire of Teiko, prince of the Kuroko tribe, the Winter Beauty of Rakuzan and he is not all that for a petty reason. His brothers are military geniuses, his father built the biggest empire in Eastern's history, his mother was the daughter of the clans of skilled fighters."

"But isn't he the weakness of the five brothers, he was kept in the palace of Rakuzan as the jewel, beloved by many seen only by few."

"But that doesn't mean he can't remove your head from your neck without breaking a sweat." Kagami says with confidence. "He is indeed the Emperor's jewel, a jewel of certain triump he would bring with him in every battles."

"C-Could it be…His Grace is the mysterious figure who was said to have accompanied the Emperor of Teiko in the frontline during the war?" a young soldier asks.

Kagami smirks, oh someone happened to have connected the dots it seems. After the war a small legend of a mysterious figure many couldn't seem to remember well enough for some reason, others said a figure came riding a horse beside the Emperor with dark mask hiding his face from nose down. The figure was last seen exchanging blows with the young King of Seirin. Some presumed that the strange almost forgettable figure might have been the shadow of death accompanying the ruthless march of the platoon of the Eastern Empire.

The young King nods confirming the forgettable figure to be their Queen to be.

"Because he is the youngest, his brothers were very much protective of him, just as much would protect my brother. But being protected by them doesn't mean he is weak or incapable of protecting himself. If there is any formidable fighter I respect and _fear_ more than Aomine Daiki of Too, it would be his younger brother, Kuroko Tetsuya." Kagami says, "So right now, to be honest I worry more for the number of bodies we will have to clear when we arrive more than I fear if my Queen can protect himself because that is a stupid question."

Hyuuga almost gapes at the confession of their King, all this time they've almost treated Kuroko like some fragile porcelain knowing he must have been treated kindly back in Rakuzan, rarely ever needed to touch a weapon or lift an arm. If Kagami Taiga, the fierce, tough and formidable King of Seirin himself calls Kuroko Tetsuya _fearsome_ then he must be a force to reckon with.

Hyuuga feels a shiver creep up his spine, somehow the gentle and graceful image in his mind is replaced by the aura of the angry Emperor of Teiko. He gulps, he doesn't doubt why Kagami never wants to get in the bad side of the Prince.

"Your Majesty, you may want to see this."

Kagami looks up at the nest where Izuki is standing. The young King hurries to climb the nest and as soon as he is beside the man he squints his eyes towards where the man is looking. Izuki passes the binoculars towards the King. As soon as Kagami sees what Izuki can see he swallows thickly.

"We really have to hurry."

 _ROAR!_

Kuroko has barely moved from his spot in the past few minutes since they step on the deck. He turns towards the infant in his arms giggling at the movement of the massive beast as if he's seeing a comical scene. He doesn't seem bother by the dismembered parts of the people around them. He smiles it seems that his son has taken quite too much from him, he chuckles he wonders how Kagami from the Veil takes this realization.

"Y-You monster!" One of the bandits exclaims at Kuroko who passively looks at him. Eight of his comrades had fallen and were bitten down to pieces while two who were lucky enough to escape faced Kuroko's swift sword.

The White Tiger licks his blood stained paw before quietly retreating towards Kuroko's side. Kuroko smiles at the massive feline and gave him a gentle pat in the head. The feline gratefully accepts the gesture and purrs against the teal haired Prince's palm. Hikari reaches towards the Tiger with his short chubby infant arms making Kuroko laugh as well.

"W-Who are you?!" The bandit says. "You can't be the fifth prince of Teiko!"

Kuroko looks up from the Tiger to the man.

"You are right, I am not the Fifth Prince of Teiko." Kuroko says in a cold monotonous voice reeking with pride and confidence. "I am the spouse of the King of the Iron Throne, the Crimson Tiger of the Rising Star of West. I am the Queen of Seirin, Kagami-Kuroko Tetsuya."

Aida Riko could almost feel the frightening power of the teal haired former Fifth Prince, he is without a doubt the son of the man who built the biggest empire in the history of the Eastern nations, and brother of the youngest, wisest, and most formidable Emperor in history. One could feel the compelling invisible force that would urge you to bend your knees before him. Aida could only imagine how massive his influence can be when he officially, truly, wears the crown. His grace, beauty and power would be like a blue flame charming yet scorching, ready to burn those who dares to come in his way and challenge him.

The Tiger growls catching Kuroko's attention, he turns towards where the massive feline is looking. Kuroko feels someone climbing from the side of the ship, though he could only hear a pair of footsteps, he can feel the person's body is way too heavy for one person. The thought made Kuroko hold his guard fiercely, his other hand holds Hikari firmly against him in a protective manner.

"Aida-san could you hold Miharu for a while?" Kise says to Aida as he senses Kuroko's distress.

Miharu gives him a strange look but Kise reassures his son with a kind smile and kiss on his head.

"I'll be fine, but I also need to know you'll be fine." He says to the boy. "Stay here with Aida-san alright?"

Miharu nods. It seems as if the time slows down as the man ascends from the side of the boat. As soon as his hair and familiar eyes is already visible Kise shivers in his spot, he unsheathes his sword, his swift movement made a sound against the air. His heart hammers loudly in his chest. Though the man no longer wears the proud color of his Kingdom, nor the fancy thick jacket filled with embroidery, his gold eyes is still as ruthless and manic as ever.

"Nash Gold." Kise says.

Though he was scared of him the very first time he saw him back in his wedding at Kaijo, things are different now. Aomine reminded Kise that as the King of Kaijo, and the spouse of the Prince Too, he has nothing to fear from this man for he is no different from the hundred and thousand of enemies they normally have—except that he is simply someone who has bigger ego. And besides at this moment there is no place for his fear, no one will come to their aid, Aomine will not come and rescue him and Miharu at this situation, if he doesn't pull himself together he can get his own son killed, and even endanger Kuroko and his infant son.

As the man steps into the deck Kuroko notices the small figure the man is carrying in his shoulder like a sack of potato. He looks at the scene before him and smirks.

"Ah the Shadow of the Teiko Empire truly never fails to amuse me." Nash says with a smile, "It seems that beast no matter where he is put, no matter whom takes care of, will remain a beast."

"I'm surprised you have allowed us to be graced by your presence seeing that your Kingdom and people are after your head." Kuroko replies back.

"Your future husband mya get jealous of your words, you sound worried just for a second there."

Kuroko chuckles, "I would gladly trade you for a cornchip."

Nash laughs loudly which made the tiger beside Kuroko growl and take a defensive stance.

"You monkeys are really funny, huh?"

Before Kuroko could retort back Nash dropped the body he's carrying on the deck making everyone gasp. Kuroko narrows his eyes at Nash. The figure groans in pain before lifting his head and meeting everyone's eyes. Kuroko feels his body trembles at the sight, a child probably around Miharu's age, with a striking familiarity. His red eyes glisten under the pale light of the deck and the full moon above them, his scarlet hair sways in the gentle breeze of the sea, his small rose colored lips tainted with a frightening bruise that made Kuroko's heart sink to pits of his stomach.

"Hak!"

Kuroko's eyes widen as he hears Miharu's voice calls the name of the child. Hak? Wasn't that the nickname Miharu uses to call the child whom he said was the one who knew most of the reason behind their journey?

"You know him Miharucchi?" Kise asks as he turns to look at his son who nods in response. The child trembles with tears staining his eyes at the sad sight of his friend.

The scarlet haired boy's clothes were filled with dirt, mud and small blotch of blood. His lips were bruised in the side and his wrists are red and filled with blisters from the rope tightly tying them together.

"Hak w-what is happening?" Miharu says fear lacing his voice.

Hakuryuu smiles, it seems that his friend is very well which somehow soothes a part of his heart. Perhaps everyone is well too, it would be nice if he can see them now too. But then again, beggars can't be chooser. This is enough for now. The ache of his arms somehow dulls at the sight of Miharu in one piece.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He says making Miharu's eyes widen.

The boy trembles and shakes his head fully knowing that really isn't the truth. His friend is currently at the hands of a man who obviously has no good intention.

"Have you no shame?!" Aida exclaims loudly at the blonde Prince, "Using a child against your enemies?!"

"Shame? What for?" The Prince replies with a smirk.

"Who is that boy?" Kise asks Miharu.

"He is…He's—"

"Akashi- _shujo_ 's son to the Empress, am I correct?" Kuroko cuts in.

Miharu nods.

There is no denying it, Nash would logically blame Furihata Kouki for the start of the uprising. After Furihata's story became known to many people begun to question the inhumane conditions and ways of how slaves somehow gets around the kingdoms illegally, protest turns to movements and movements begun civic activism that turn to rebellions. Their own men turned their backs on him and allied nations broke pacts with them. And what more evil way to do your vengeance than extracting it to someone close to that person?

Kuroko doesn't know how Nash knew about the children but that's least of their concerned, this boy is practically his nephew, he cannot see him hurt any further than this.

"You really don't know your limits do you?" Kuroko says, "If he know of this, you would be lucky enough to leave this place with at least a pair of your limbs intact."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, that red haired monkey wouldn't even care if this boy lives or die." Nash says.

Kuroko frowns, well that makes sense. He shifts his gaze at the boy, the child looks down a downcast expression fills him. Sadly this is indeed a possibility, he knew his brother and he isn't the most trusting and believing person he knows. His logical thinking which was said to fuel the Empire fails him as a person often. It would make sense if he had thrown this child away thinking he is merely lying.

However when the Emperor fails—

 _Chuckles_

Nash frowns seeing Kuroko chuckling without a tinge of fear.

"You truly don't know anything do you?"

"Do I?"

Kuroko nods, before lifting his sword and pointing it at the man.

"I didn't mean my brother, I meant his Empress." Kuroko says with a smile, "You should learn that the Empresses of Teiko are revered for many reasons."

.

.

.

.

 _HONK!_

Kuroko looks up and see a bright light from the North, from the light he can see the familiar blazing flag of the Phoenix Empire proudly swaying the night sky. He can see smaller boats following the large naval ship, he can even see archers positioned in the deck and armoured soldiers.

"Our guests of honors have arrived!" Nash says before bursting into a manic laughter.

Without a second thought he grabs Hakuryuu by the hair and pulls him beside him. Kuroko eyes widen at the sight of his nephew getting drag by the head. His blood boils from within and he grips his sword tightly.

Nash took something from the lapel of his jacket, a small device, he raises it in the air and pulls a trigger shooting a strange bright light up to the sight and exploding in a lasting blue hue. After a few seconds Kuroko quickly hears the sound of multitudes of smaller vessels coming from almost everywhere, they are filled with bandits as well hungry for bloodshed and violence. Kuroko pulls Hikari closer to him as he looks around. Even with the help of Kagami's pet Tiger this would be quite difficult with children in their arms.

"Kurokocchi, let's get the kids out of here first!" Kise says.

Kuroko looks at his son, a hesitation clouds his mind. His will wavers, he had not allowd anyone to take Hikari out of his sight for too long. The infant looks up at him with his big blue eyes unblinking. Kuroko smiles and kisses the boy's cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispers to him, before turning to Minister Aida. He gently passes his son to the brunette with a concerned expression. "Aida-san, please."

Aida carries the infant securely in his arms and nods, "I would protect him with all my life."

Kuroko smiles, "Please take care of them for us."

Aida nods again and takes Miharu with him and a few of his men. Aida turns to Kuroko and Kise one last time and small smile in her lips.

"Please be safe."

Kuroko nods with a smile.

"Of course, I need to attend my wedding after all."

As soon as Aida boards Miharu and Hikari with her and her men are safely in the escape boat, Kise and Kuroko turns towards the matter at hand. Their enemies are approaching quick, their boats are already visible and their loud voices dominate the silence of the night. The smell of smoke from their torches is pungent like the stink of the battlefield. Meanwhile the rest of the Seirin soldiers stand with the two royalties with pride and bravery fuelling their bloods, ready to protect their Queen and the namesake of their Kingdom.

"Charge!"


	14. Chapter 14

_ASDFGHJKL GUYS THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH and again I'm sorry for the late update. My boss is a bit strict which is understandable but that gives me only two days to write which is Saturday and Sunday TT v TT and that is beside the stuff I have to do for the upcoming Yuri on Ice Convention in the Philippines. Thankfully I have you guys cheering me and making my days better. Thank you very very much for supporting Kankan!_

 _And for FionaEve-chan OMG YES I'VE READ THOSE FIC TOO, I like Beastly Call too very much! Though I wasn't a huge fan of Kikasa, I still read it and liked it very much! Also its Akafuri is very fluffy like bruhhh. After reading Beastly Call I actually wanted to write something along those lines but I haven't made any success yet. About MuraMuro I'm still trying to make a concrete story for them they MIGHT get a separate story after Kankan though for some reason *wink* since I did notice I often write them as an established pair ^^; I think my most favorite story was a story I read waaaaaaaaay back before I started writing, it's medieval AU which was sadly dropped by the author which inspired me to write. I also have my personal favorite It All Started With a Burnt Hand, Lion's Keeper and Just My Misfortune. Other than KNB I do like to ship other sports anime ahahahaha like Haikyuu where I totally dig TsukishimaXYamaguchi, KageyamaXHinata and DaichiXSugawara(AND MORE), I also like Yuri on Ice, I ship OtaYuri and Victuuri(I have a fanfic for them called Dreaming Alone which is currently on going), I also have Shizaya from DURARARA! I wrote Lycoris for it too since I missed the ship so much and I'm currently obsessed with the ship AbeShiya from Fukigen na Mononokean XD, TianShan pair from 19 Days(He Tian x Guan Shan)._

 _Thank you for all our reviewers, lashayluv, Guest33 and Raelene1122 GUYS THANK YOU! I hope you guys will like this update! If you have any questions for me, or for any of my fics out here in ff or in ao3 you can drop it on the review, if you're shy or want to remain unknown you may just go drop by on my pm *wink*! Love you guys and hope you like it!_

 **Chapter 14: Anemone**

"Aomine?"

Aomine cracks his tired eyes open his eyes quickly falls to familiar face of his _former_ spouse. Blonde hair that had grown quite long in the past four years tied in a lazy ponytail, a sad smile plastered in his lips accompanied with his sullen amber eyes. Aomine sighs and sits straight up from the hospital bench. Kise's perfume lingers in the dull air of the hallway.

"You should go home if you're tired. Did you come here right from work?" Kise asks as he shifts his eyes on the seat beside the dark skinned police officer where a duffel bag and his blue police uniform sit by. "You look awful, you should go home."

Aomine massages his temple feeling his head ache from his earlier position. When was the last time he had a decent sleep? Two weeks? No. Months ago. He couldn't help but regret those days, he wished he had spent more time with them, he wished he called them more often, he wished he didn't say those things.

"Can I just…stay?" Aomine says almost in a whisper.

Kise blinks at the other's words.

"I…O-Of course, why would you even have to ask me?"

Aomine sighs and runs a hand through his hair. In past few months he realized many things that his worthless sense of pride and ego blocked from his view. Kise sacrificed his dream to become a pilot when Aomine proposed to him right after getting his first job as a policeman, he could have flown to many places, met so many people, better, kinder, gentler people than he ever will, he could have become successful, he could have been in a better life but he chose him instead. He remained in Japan and continued his job as a model and actor, until he had the twins.

The pregnancy was not easy, Kise had to leave his job since he had a sensitive pregnancy. His body which he took so much care changed in uncontrolled ways. For months he carried two people in his body, growing each day. He didn't understand then his frustration or his anger, his burst of tears and childish demands. He never thought of looking his way or putting himself in his shoes.

And even as the twins are born, the gap between them grew further and further but he never was short taking care of them, he was never short of love for them even if he was for him.

Kise had been understanding but he didn't see that before, he didn't see the tears he had probably shed way too many times, the difficulty of saying goodbye to his kids every time Aomine had to take them again because the visitation is over, or the effort he gave in balancing his work and being a parent to two kids growing at the same time. He never looked at him and maybe that was why he never truly saw him.

"When they wake up…let's go to the aquarium."

"U-Us?" Kise asks eyes wide. "I-I mean uhm, o-of course they will like it and—"

"Us…as family." Aomine clarifies as he looks up at the blonde, "We've never went somewhere together, the four of us."

Kise's eyes widen at the other's words, his heart skips a beat for the first time in a long while. His lips tremble at the thought. He had lost count of how many times the twins murmured with a sad smile how they wish they could go somewhere together and all could he say to them was ' _Momma and your dad doesn't have the same schedule so it would be quite difficult, you could understand that right?'_ he said those with a heavy heart. They were just children and it just felt like as if they were asking so much of them.

They made silly excuses like some naïve kids looking for a way to avoid something they didn't like. They pushed them to grow up too fast, to carry themselves when they were just so small just because they can't fix their own life.

Kise feels warm tears trickle down his cheeks from his eyes as Aomine looks at him with the softest expression since he asked him to marry him, since the man first carried in his arms his children. They had always been busy fighting, pushing each other, finding who is right or wrong.

"Y-Yeah." Kise says in between his sobs, "Y-Yeah w-we should."

Aomine nods and smiles back before reaching towards the other's hand and holding it for the first time in four years. Kise remains still as he tears stream down his face more. He wishes they have seen each other this way earlier, he wishes that he could have abandoned they have become proper adults earlier. He wishes this didn't need to happen for them to see how stupid they have become.

Aomine stands from his seat and pulls Kise to a loose hug allowing the other to bury his tear stained face in the crook of his neck. The other's warmth feels like a warm wave of the bonfire in the middle of a chilly forest. He didn't know how much he had missed this until he could feel that perfect size of his body against his, his gentle warmth and his soft scent that reminds him of summer.

His slender fingers holding unto the fabric of his shirt as if he is his lifeline—and maybe they are now each other's lifeline.

As the blond finally calms himself down he pulls away from their embrace and starts to wipe of the silly tears off his face. Aomine looks quietly at him, his bare face with no makeup looks very domestic to Aomine, not to mention his hair. Though his short hair made him look quite younger, his long hair always reminded him the image of Kise's sweat and tear stained face as he held in his arms Miharu and Maiha for the very first time.

"How's the others?" Kise asks.

Aomine shifts his eyes towards the room at the end of the hallway.

"…I can't say for sure." Aomine says. "We all are having a hard time."

Kise nods a gloom expression crosses his mind.

"Is…A-Akashicchi…?"

Aomine sighs and nods, ever since then Akashi had practically lived in the hospital. The other rarely left and when he does he will certainly be back just in two or three hours.

Since then he hasn't spoken to anyone.

It must have been hard to look both as his husband and son like this.

"He's in his room reading him that book again." Aomine says.

"Book?"

Aomine nods, "It's some fairy tale. I remember Maiha said before that was the kid's favourite story."

"Is that Lion?" Kise asks.

Aomine shakes his head remembering Maiha's exact words. Akashi and Furihata's son is indeed _something_ , he expected it anyways being the son of two. Though often timid and quiet like Furihata, the other had some taste of things as strange as his father. The kid loves books, probably it is expected of boy who grew up with an author as a mother and a father who collected books like they were gold. However out of all the things he liked, that particular story is said to have taken him very well.

Aomine knew Akashi not as very well as Midorima or Kuroko, but it is not a secret that a part of Akashi's love for collecting books was a compensation and coping mechanism of his when his mother died, his mother whom he remembered most reading books to him. Though he collected them he rarely touched until he met Furihata.

Aomine never thought he would hear that title again, a book Akashi loved when he was young—or so Kuroko said—a fairy tale of prince and a boy. Normally fairy tales ends with a solid happy ending, with the protagonist overcoming evil and having their love sealed with a kiss to live happily forever onwards, but that wasn't what that book was about.

He remember when Kuroko told him about that, he stood in a book store which he was rarely ever found, and stares at the leather bound copy of the same title. Blame curiosity that he opened and read the book himself, and he was surprised that as a child someone would read such tragic story.

"It's Kankan." He tells Kise.

The blond blinks and tilts his head, "Did Furihatacchi wrote something like that before?"

Aomine shakes his head, "It's a book from when Akashi was young, supposedly his mother used to read it to him too when he was a kid."

"Oh, and now Hakuryuu-kun likes it too?"

Aomine doesn't know what to feel, somehow strangely that story resonates with them. He just hopes it doesn't exactly become like that.

Kankan was a story about a boy who was the only grandson of an Emperor of a massive empire. A war broke and the Emperor was caught and his Empire fell. His massive land were broken apart and taken by the kingdoms who joined forces to take it down. The Kings pitied the orphaned grandson of the Emperor but couldn't accept the fact that they will have to take him under roofs, the same blood of the man who had trampled over their flags too many times until one prince stood up to take the boy, a prince and only heir to the throne of a blooming empire.

No one questioned the young prince, thinking he must have taken a liking to the boy as he was a blood relative of the man whom the prince looked up to. The child remained under the roof of the prince and his care until friendship slowly blossoms between them despite the gap between their culture and personalities. However as they grew closer revelations come like a quiet storm, the kingdoms whom ruled the pieces of land of the former empire felt the resistance of the people growing slowly. Their hearts fuelled by the hope that the heir to throne of the fallen empire is still alive somewhere. They remained loyal to the crown and the Kingdoms realized the power the small boy held in his tiny naïve palms.

Soon movements from these Kingdoms stirs as they convinces the young prince to give them the boy knowing the child may become either a threat or their way to becoming the strongest kingdom. But the Prince whom had become fond so much of the boy couldn't think of ever giving him away, especially knowing how those people would use him and soon war broke between nations again.

The Prince in fear of the other's life decided to send him away with a promise of seeing each other soon as the war ends. They parted ways as they sealed their promise with a kiss in the cheek so when they meet each other again—if the war would take a long time—they would know each other with such a gesture only they know.

And days turned to week and weeks turned to months and months turned to years but the Prince never returned, until one day a carriage came for the boy with a letter sealed by the stamp of another Kingdom. He was taken to the ruins of the former palace where he and the prince lived, the place is empty and the proud flag of the Kingdom was tattered. In the middle of what formerly was the rose garden a familiar sword laid, its steel were slowly being rotten by rust and it's handle had way too many scratches in them.

The Prince died in the war, his young body sustained too many injuries and his health decline slowly. His death was slow and probably painful, and on his last day, he called one of his dear friends to take him back to the palace, and on that rose garden where they parted ways he laid down and hoped that the boy whom he loved dearly would come by even once before he drifts away. He waited until death came to take him.

"It's supposed to be a story of hope." Aomine says, "Though I…don't know how that story portrayed hope."

Kise blinks in confusion, if it was a story of hope it does sound like something they all need.

He smiles sadly and prays quietly.

.

.

.

 _"Give us another chance to be better parents."_

…

 _"He's so small!" Aomine says with a giggle. Akashi stood behind his brothers as they peer over the small infant laid on the crib. Midorima stares at the day old Kuroko with big green curious eyes as if he was some sort of exotic animal. Murasakibara meanwhile held up a small rattle overhead to call their new brother's attention._

 _"Don't disturb Tetsuya." Akashi says, "We should let him be, he must be tired."_

 _"Eh? But all he does is sleep!" Aomine says with a pout, "I wanna play with already!"_

 _Akashi smiles, Aomine despite whatever other people said about him is a kind brother._

 _"Of course he sleeps very much, he's an infant and infants needs sleep to grow." Midorima says indignantly._

 _"Oh is that why Murasakibara grew so tall because he's always sleeping?" Aomine asks._

 _"I don't sleep too much." Murasakibara says with a frown._

 _"Now, don't fight in front of Tetsuya." Akashi says._

 _As if on cue the powder blue haired infant starts to sob in his crib making everyone's eyes widen._

 _"T-This is your fault Aomine!" Midorima says._

 _"M-Mine?!"_

 _"You were too loud Mine-chin."_

 _"W-Wha—"_

 _While his brothers were busy bickering Akashi slips pass them and scoops the small life in his arms, Kuroko stops his sobbing and stares at his older brother with his sky blue eyes. He is quiet for a solid moment studying the red head's features before busrting into a fit o childish giggles, his chubby hands reaches to pat the other's cheeks._

 _"He likes Aka-chin."_

 _"What?!" Aomine exclaims, "B-But he's my second, h-he's supposed to like me more!"_

 _Midorima sighs, "Nobody likes you."_

 _"Seaweed head!" Aomine exclaims at the second prince._

 _Akashi smiles at Kuroko staring at him, such small simple and fragile body, so dependent and vulnerable. This is what his father probably saw in him and that was why their father loved him most. Children are very…precious._

Akashi could almost taste the bitterness of the other consciousness' lust for Nash's blood on their palm, he tries to breath in as he calms themselves. Accepting the fact that Hakuryuu is indeed his made things heavier, if it was any other boy there wouldn't be much need for him to be concerned, but this is his son and _someone_ has taken him.

Hakuryuu may not be exactly his son but surely the Akashi from the other side would feel and do the same at this situation. As he stood on the deck he couldn't help but look at his beloved standing before him in the red armor of their Empire. His short brunet locks swaying against the current of the wind. He somehow feels his heart swell at the image of a courageous mother before him. Furihata Kouki may be a kind and gentle person but he is the Mother of the Phoenix Empire.

There is probably no greater suffering than a mother to watch his son in the hands of a man whom he knew by heart could kill without batting an eye.

But Akashi Seijuuro is not the son of former Phoenix Emperor and Setsuna Kuroko for nothing—he wouldn't allow such thing.

"I can see them now." Takao says.

The dark haired priest stood beside Akashi looking towards the ship across them. Effortlessly the Hawk Child could see from a long distance, beside Takao, Midorima stands as his guard with a sword in his side and bow and arrow in his back.

"I can see…people scattered on the ground at the deck. There a boat escaping." He says.

"Who are in the boat?" Akashi asks, "Is it Tetsuya and Ryota?"

Takao shakes his head. "No, there's just some soldiers, the brown haired female minister Kagami- _heika_ was with before, and…there's a kid who looks like…uhm…Aomine- _denka_ and there's a baby too."

"An infant?"

Takao nods at Midorima's question.

"I'm not sure but they might be one of the kids with Jun."

Akashi blinks, wait why does something feels wrong about that?

"Ah! T-There's tiger too!"

"A what?" Midorima asks.

"I-It seems to be helping Kuroko."

"How about our enemies?" Akashi asks.

Takao looks further, his eyes slowly adjusts to the darkness. Slowly from the darkness he can see small boats approaching the ship where Kuroko and Kise stood. The boats don't have any light making them almost impossible to detect at such darkness. He turns his attention back to the deck and to his surprise he finds a man, blonde hair tall and bigger built, a distinctive marking in his neck can be seen and in his hand a boy.

"Oh my—" Takao gasps, "T-There's a man, he's holding a child, a-a boy—"

"What does the boy looks like?" Akashi says as Furihata turns towards them to listen, concern and panic paints the brunet's expression.

"Red hair, s-scarlet he's probably around Jun and Maiha's age—"

"No." Furihata says with a horrified expression. "P-Please tell me he's alright."

Takao purses his lips.

"I-I'm sorry I can't say."

Akashi feels his heart crushes as he saw Furihata almost curl to the floor holding his aching chest, his body trembles. The Emperor holds the brunet closer as he tries to calm him.

"Sei what if something happens to Hakuryuu! I-I won't—"

"No, nothing will happen to him." Akashi says holding the other with his firm hands. "We will get him."

Furihata nods. His expression turns cold and Akashi could feel a shiver running up his spine, the brunet's expression reminded him of his own mother when they were young and his father's enemies would threaten them as children. Like a sea, once calm, gentle and nurturing can also be a fearsome nemesis.

"I won't forgive them."

.

.

.

.

Kuroko swiftly dodges an attack before slashing the man's stomach with a quick movement. The man falls down to the floor with a thud, before Kuroko could even have the time to turn his head away he feels a presence approaching close, heavy footsteps of a heavy man, the scent of sweat is easy to distinguish from Kise's. He turns and docks down from the attack and stabs the man's thigh with his sword, the blade effortlessly pierces unto the flesh out. The man screams in pain as he lets go of his weapon in his effort to remove Kuroko's weapon. Before the man could touch him Kuroko pulls his blade out making the man fall to his back as he tries to stop the bleeding.

It is chaos, the sound of screams and the sword clashing against each other fills the silence of the night. The scent of blood is thick tainting the calmness of the sea breeze. Kuroko could hear the white tiger's roar from afar as he tears off the enemies one by one. Kise stands on the other side fighting skilfully which almost reminds Kuroko of his older brother.

The moon is rising higher on the sky as the night grows older. Kuroko could feel underneath his feet the incoming vessel, his brother is on his way.

"Your Grace!"

Kuroko's eyes widen as the exclaimation of one of their soldiers reaches his ears, he turns and finds the man stood between him and an assailant causing him to receive a stab in his side. Kuroko's eyes narrows, his blood starts to boil under his skin at the sight. Without another word he slashes the assailants hand making the bandit fall into his back screaming in pain and bathing in his own blood.

"Feel grateful, I shall end your misery now." Kuroko says as he steps forward and with a swift movement he beheads the man.

The soldier's eyes widen, though they knew their future Queen is cold, he had always been an image of grace and beauty, but now he looks like a winter blizzard drenched in red making all around him bow to his glory. The teal haired young man turns to face the wounded soldier and his expression soften.

"Thank you." he says. "I have been careless I must admit."

"I-It is my honor to protect Your Grace." The solider said.

Kuroko sees the White Tiger walks up to them. He then turns and holds his hand out for the massive beast.

"Take care of him for now." he tells the Tiger who simply licks Kuroko's palm.

"B-But Your Grace what about you?"

Kuroko shakes his head as he stands straight, his fine clothes stained with blood.

"What kind of Queen will I be if I fail to protect my people?"

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi watch out!"

Kuroko's eyes widen as he hears the strange sound of something swiftly moving in the air, looking up he sees lit arrows soaring into the sky towards the ship from the incoming naval ship.

"It's fine." Kuroko says with confidence. "Midorima-kun has never failed when he's aiming an arrow, never specially with Takao-san."

The bandits fell to their knees as blazing arrows hit them while the Kuroko, Kise and the rest of their people remained still. Nash who stands in the side gasps as he finds an arrow grazing his shoulder. The burn made him gasps in pain before he stares at Kuroko.

"You should know by now to fear a Lioness' anger when you take its cub."

Nash narrows his eyes at Kuroko anger crossing his features for a moment before his expression changes into a wide grin.

"Don't be too sure Prince."

Kuroko gasps as he suddenly feels a presence behind him, he turn as swift as he can and raises his sword to defend him but he is late. He sucks air as he feels the cold blade pierces in his side.

"Hello half-brother, missed me?"

Kuroko's eyes stares at the familiar face before him.

"H-Haizaki-k-kun."


	15. Chapter 15

_First of all I just wanna say that Philippine's Yuri on Ice Convention was a MASSIVE PARTY! Idk how else to describe it but it is just so rad, everyone are so nice and since it was my first convention as an artist-exhibitor I didn't know what to expect. First thing I met a friend who kindly shared a room with me in a small hotel nearby, she's also an exhibitor and mind you we're not on the same table but she is very nice to help with my stuff and even went with me on YAOIExpo which was on the day before YoICon. On the day of the convention itself I was just blown away by how the community is so supportive and healthy during the event. They have a very educational panel discussion on the first part of the day with interesting topics related to skating and Yuri on Ice by very well acclaimed local speakers. And the fans are very kind and enthusiastic, and lastly their guests. For the love of ice skating Joel Minas, Barimor Cosplay and Phil Mizuno stole my heart in that short meet and greet(I even bought Barimor Cosplay's photocards because I will surely miss him and I need constant reminder of the beauty of this world XD ). Mr Joel cosplayed as Yuuri Katsuki which fits him perfectly, and Gods the fanservice I thought I died sometime then. Also IDK but I've been to couple of conventions before but often the organizers are very particular about 'no body contact' thingy idk if you guys had that experience but I had in a couple of cosplay conventions before but in YoICon the guest themselves literally go out to you and say "Hugs?" and who would be able to resist a hug from Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky and Victor Nikiforov, right? The organizers are jolly and kind too, they assist everyone with smiles on their faces and you can even see in their faces that they too are enjoying. After the whole ordeal I almost don't want to go home I really think I left my heart there or something._

 _Anyways, yeah I had separation anxiety with YOICON which is partly why this update is late, I'M SOOOO SORRY GUYSSS! I hope you forgive me. Back to our story, we are slowly coming in to the end and we've seen Veil!Aomine and Veil!Kise finally sorting their problems BUUUT is it just right to get the things back together? And just HOW exactly will the kids return back to their realities? And is Kuroko in danger? What is Furihata Kouki willing to sacrifice to save Hakuryuu?!_

 _I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE QUICK UPDATE! Please review and let us know what's your thoughts!/em/p_

**Chapter 15: Carnation**

"Kuroko!"

Kise pushes away his opponent and quickly runs towards the teal haired prince, blood quickly soaks the other's garments making Kise feel his whole body is consume by fear. Haizaki glances at him and smirks before without mercy he pulls his sword out of the other's abdomen. As Kuroko collapses on the floor Kise's speed picks up tears begin to form in the side of his eyes as he quietly prays to the Gods. And as if the Gods above did indeed heard him Kise sees in his peripherals a very quick arrow piercing through the air towards Haizaki.

Haizaki raises his blood soaked sword to defend himself from the incoming attack, he successfully destroys the _first_ arrow breaking it into two but that made him unaware and vulnerable for the second arrow. The second arrow pierces in his arm making him stagger back his whole body a massive unprotected and undefended target. Kise gasps as he finds a third arrow coming towards Haizaki and this time piercing into the other's chest. Haizaki falls down to the ground coughing blood.

Kise stops in his track as the wind blows and somehow the cold air becomes warmer. He swallows thickly and turns towards where the arrow came and he sees Teiko's massive vessel close to theirs. In the deck in his perfect stance is none other than the heir of the Emerald Palace, the green haired prince of Shuutoku, Midorima Shintaro and beside him is the High Priest of the Empire of Teiko, with his silver blue eyes that seems to shine in the darkness of the night, Takao Kazunari. Not far from the two, Kise sees Murasakibara Atsushi the heir of the Empire's Aegis, Yosen. Behind them standing in the captain's deck Kise can see the Emperor of Teiko, Prince of Rakuzan with his red eyes frighteningly focused like the volcanoes' dormant fire ready to erupt at any second and beside him is none other than the Mother of Teiko, the Humbled Heart, the Empress of Earth Furihata Kouki.

Kise feels a single tear slip down his cheeks as his eyes finally fall down to the familiar midnight blue eyes.

"Aominecchi…"

Aomine looks at him and somehow despite the fire in those eyes, Kise knows he too is glad to see him.

"For Teiko!" Aomine cries and many of their men's voices follows.

Numbers of soldiers jumps into their ship and without hesitation rids the bandits. Kise quickly runs towards Kuroko to look at the other's injuries. Kuroko has gone pale in a short minute, his body is starting to tremble with the loss of blood but he is handling the injury well. Kuroko takes a deep breath and turns to look at Haizaki gritting in pain.

"The more you try to remove those arrows the more it will pierce." Kuroko says at the silver haired man.

Midorima's arrows had always been special, they were tailored for the prince's demands and each arrows are designed to pierce with speed and accuracy. They are designed to _kill_ and immobilized the opponent, if attempted to remove by force the arrow will burrow deeper causing more pain or death—mostly death knowing it is Midorima who shot them.

"You—"

"Do not sound so angry." Kuroko says at the other, his blue eyes cold as they stare at his half brother, the man who killed their mother. "You should have seen this coming after you killed our mother and betrayed the crown."

Kise glares at Haizaki.

"You have conspired against the Crown of Teiko and hurt the Queen of Seirin, you deserve a slow and painful death!"

Haizaki laughs despite his injuries and glares at Kuroko. He stares at his injuries.

"Let us see who dies first."

Kuroko smirks. He sneers at the man, he picks up his sword and without an effort he lifts himself back to his feet with just a single hand over his injury. Despite everything he stands up without the slightest shake in his form.

"K-Kurokocchi—"

"Do you know that there is a saying about the people from the Kuroko Tribe?" he says as he lifts his sword and settles the cold metal against Haizaki's shoulder. "They say that you cannot kill one…unless they let you."

"We have been kind to you because in practical sense you are still blood to us." Kuroko explains. "You brought misery to our Father, he blamed himself for siring the child that killed the woman he loved most. Your face, your existence pained him every day that he wished for death to come to him. My brothers loathed you but we considered the fact that you were still the child of our father. We gave you mercy, mercy you didn't deserve."

"Oh what would you know you sheltered mongrel!" Haizaki exclaims. He coughs up blood again staining the wooden deck beneath him. He looks up back and glares at Kuroko.

"Our mother despite knowing your plans on taking the throne from _shujo_ turned a blind eye. She was kind to you and your mother, he gave you the roof in your head, the clothes you wore and the food that you put in your mouth—"

" _My_ mother fought for those!" Haizaki exclaims. "My mother fought for our place in that Palace!"

"And that is your way to fight?" Kuroko says. "You kill the woman your father loves?"

"Do not make me laugh, because of her we were never be loved—"

"You had a choice!"

"I did and I took it." Haizaki says, "You looked down on us like we were just dirt beneath your shoes, and even in her death I saw in her eyes how little we were for her."

Kuroko stares hard at him, he is quiet with only the sound of the battle cries behind them resounding. It is indeed the first time he has spoken like this with Haizaki, as the fifth prince he is not allowed to mingle with the concubine's son. He had only known the man from his deeds and from afar. The former Emperor whom loved Kuroko dearly never allowed him to be close enough for the prince to speak with however despite that just like his older brothers he harboured anger towards the other after the death of their mother.

His father never truly indeed favoured the concubine nor her son, they remained in the palace but they were no more than simple guests of honors. They sat far from the seat of the Imperial Family and the Emperor rarely ever saw the Concubine alone. The truth hurts but it is not a secret that the Emperor took the concubine for simple political reason.

Akashi had mentioned the delinquency of the concubine's son far way too many times and the former Empror himself had dubbed the boy unfit for the throne or to lead _any_ tribes.

"It is indeed a great misfortune that we were born different from you, it is by the discretion of the Gods that you were not born from our Mother's womb." Kuroko says with a calm tone, "But you could have chosen to turn your back and fight us fair and square, perhaps we wouldn't be in this situation. The truth is _I_ despise to smear the blood of an Akashi in my sword, the sword forged to protect the crown and all that carries its blood."

"Do not sound like you take mercy."

Kuroko purses his lips.

"Or perhaps you have been domesticated already?"

Kuroko shakes his head, he looks at him with an expression of pity.

"You have been consumed with your desire to hold power that it turned to anger and envy." Kuroko says. "How sad."

Haizaki's eyes widen, his mind flashes the same eyes as Kuroko is giving him today, a look of pity. Kuroko raises his sword but instead of using it to cut the other, he steps forward and grabs the arrow pierced in his chest and plunges it further making the other choke in his own blood pulling in his body. Haizaki claws Kuroko's hand in attempt to remove the weapon but Kuroko knew there is no way for that to be removed. The other falls to his side gasping and drowning in his own blood gushing out of all holes in face.

"You are not worthy of the blade of my sword." Kuroko says. "I hope you have more fortunate life in the Veil."

As soon as Haizaki's movements seized Kise stands up beside Kuroko to check on the other. Kuroko sighs and his form slowly wobbles down. Kise holds the other up.

"You should go now." Kise says. "Everyone is here now, Hakuryuu-kun should be fine."

Kuroko shakes his head.

"I do not doubt Furihata-kun can retrieve Hakuryuu-kun safely, but I worry _shujo_ may get ahead of himself in this state." Kuroko replies.

"But you are in no shape to fight now, if Kagami- _heika_ —"

 _Hoooooonk!_

Before Kise could finish his words the Seirin troops arrive, soldiers hurries to retrieved their wounded allies and tend to them while some joins the Teiko soldiers in getting rid of their opponents and the bandits. Hyuuga appears in the middle of the chaos and quickly spots Kise and Kuroko, the minister turns behind him to call someone's attention which apparently is Kagami. As soon as Kagami spots them the King's eyes widen and he dashes towards the two in speed. He quickly hold Kuroko in his arms.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kagami exclaims. Color in his face quickly fades as he finds Kuroko's injuries. "W-What are you…what…"

"Your Grace must be taken to safety immediately!" Hyuuga says.

"I am alright." Kuroko says putting a hand over the injury. "I have fought for many times before this is hardly fatal—"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kagami exclaims. "I thought _Tora_ was with you?"

Kuroko sighs, "I asked him to take care of one of our men who was gravely injured protecting me."

"He was supposed to look after you." Kagami argues. "Your injury is still bleeding."

"I am alright—"

"I hardly believe that." Hyuuga says. "Please we cannot rest until you are safe with Hikari-sama in the ship."

Kuroko's eyes widen, he moves quickly making him feel the wound open. He gasps in pain but remains glue to his thoughts.

"K-Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaims with concern.

"H-Hikari, Hikari is alright?"

Hyuuga nods, "Please calm down Your Grace."

"He is alright." Kagami says with a small smile, "Aida is looking after him."

Kuroko sighs, he nods.

"I am glad to know of this."

"And he will be glad if you were to remain in his side." Kagami says.

Kuroko frowns at the other's words.

"Are you telling me to sit aside and watch you fight?"

Kagami sighs, oh how he knows where this is leading.

"Kuroko that's not what I—"

"If you are expecting that I will sit down and watch you do all the work then you are horribly wrong." Kuroko says glaring at the other, "I am—"

"Yes, the Prince of Teiko, son of the former Emperor and Empress born from the Kuroko Tribe but I need you safe."

"And so do I but have I stopped you in your shenanigans?"

Kise feels a cold sweat in the side of his head as he watches the two bicker in the middle of chaos, plus with Kuroko's injury.

"Kuroko you gotta listen to me."

"Wasn't I supposed to be your voice of reason?"

"Yes but right now—"

"My nephew is in danger, and my brother is in the brink of going out of control and slaughtering this whole place and you think I will listen?"

"Yes." Kagami says with a sigh ignoring Hyuuga who is already rubbing his temple with the heel of his palm. "Please?"

Kuroko stares again he is quiet for a moment.

"I…I don't want to return yet." Kuroko says. "I cannot rest until I have seen it end with my own eyes."

"Kurokocchi—"

"Kuroko."

"Your Grace please."

Kuroko sighs as he hears the three speaks chorus.

"But I shall not fight anymore." Kuroko says making everyone almost breathe a sigh of relief.

"You can remain by my side." Kagami says. "We will lend your brothers our hands if needed which I doubt."

Kise nods at Kagami and Kuroko. "I will accompany Aominecchi we will make sure retrieving Hakuryuu-kun is uninterrupted."

Kagami nods and looks at Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga-san please."

Hyuuga nods and quickly returns to guide and aid their troop. Kagami looks at Kuroko and sigh, it is almost impossible for him to tell the other to be careful, knowing each other the teal haired prince is as stubborn as his brothers. The prince was brought up to fight after all. Sighing the young King reaches down to tear a part of his own clothes before kneeling down and wrapping the cloth securely to Kuroko's injuries.

"At least allow me to stop the bleeding." Kagami says sighing.

"You worry too much."

"And you don't worry at all."

"I have been to many battles—"

"But then I wasn't there yet." Kagami says as he stands up. "If you were to leave me I would die."

"You exaggerate Your Highness."

"Do I?"

Kuroko simply smiles before putting up a brave face again.

It is time to take back what is theirs.

.

.

.

Aomine dodges the third attack and with an effortless kick he gets his second attacker stumble down on his back. He sees another attacker rushing to him with a broad sword but before he gets a chance to counter the other he finds a blur of gold that elegantly sweeps into the scene and slashes the attacker effectively putting the man down. Aomine couldn't help but stare as Kise finally appears before him.

"Took you long enough." Aomine jokes as Kise turns to face him.

"I…This isn't the best reunion." Kise admits looking around him to emphasize.

Aomine laughs as he takes a step forward.

"Tell me about it."

Kise nods as he stands inches away from the other with Aomine's fingers brushing against his.

"Am I supposed to be surprised that we have twins back in the Veil?" Aomine says in a low voice.

Kise's eyes widen.

"You know about them?"

"One of them is with me, Maiha."

Kise gasps, "She is safe with you?"

Aomine nods and before he could say another word Kise engulfs him in a bone crushing embrace ignoring everything else happening around them. As soon as Kise lets him go tears has already formed in Kise's eyes.

"I am so glad. Miharu is with us, he is safe with Seirin's troops."

Aomine frowns, "Seirin? Why didn't you leave him to Kaijo or to Teiko, you trust Kagami more than _me?_ "

Kise frowns as well which in all other would seem more like a pout instead.

"If you would remember we were fighting and how am I supposed to get him to you during then?"

Kise hears an attacker approaching but his irritation gets a best of him and he quickly turns to punch the man square in the face before facing Aomine again.

"Seriously Aominecchi are we going back to this _again?_ "

"No but we have to talk."

Kise's eyes widen at that.

"I told Kuroko that it would have been better if we just divorced."

Kise feels his heart sink down in his gut as he hears it from the Prince right in front of him.

"I…If that's…"

"Listen." Aomine says before grabbing Kise's arms, "We will talk about it when we get back safely so let's just fucking finish this."

Kise nodded hesitantly.

Is he even prepared to hear the end of this?

…

If one would ask him to describe himself, he would without a doubt use the word _cowardly_. He was perhaps just lucky that the King of Seirin took him as his own son and his wife cared for him like a true son and allowed him to use her name. Politics frightened him, he saw what can power and wealth do to people, he saw it with his own eyes. His father was gravely injured protecting him and his people, an injury that he carries until today, an incident that wouldn't have unfolded if they were only been born normal citizens. The weight of the crown terrified him so much that he fled and thought being a servant to another Empire is better than becoming a King and being forced to marry some stranger.

His cowardice once brought a war and almost cost him his life and the sanity of the man he loves.

Compared to his spouse and even his brother he is dull and plain, he has no remarkable traits or features to be proud of, there is truly nothing special about him. He is small, talentless and _weak_. But though he has all these faults he couldn't bear the thought of losing an innocent child's life, his son, a child that he may never have the chance to have in this world.

And though he is weak and cowardly his heart burns with the same flame that built the Empire which crown he wears today. The cry and call to protect what is important and treasured to him is loud that it drowns all his doubt, shame and guilt. His tears though warm are full of his conviction.

"Do you not have shame?" Furihata says as he stares at Nash holding Hakuryuu. "You prey on a child like spineless creature."

"You are starting to sound like an Empress." Nash says with a grin.

"This one last chance we shall offer, return this child to us and we shall at least allow you to live." Akashi says as he steps in.

"Oh I like the sound of that." Nash says with a fake smile, "But no."

"You—"

"It's no fun." Nash says as he shrugs. "You monkeys should just disappear."

"Mother please just go!" Hakuryuu exclaims.

Nash growls at the boy's exclaimation and grabs a fistful of the child's hair making him cry in pain. Akashi's eyes widen at the sight and he quickly raises his sword at the man.

"How dare you hurt the heir of the crown of Rakuzan!" Akashi says as he struggle the tremor inside his consciousness. He can feel the small and thin wall cracking and the other slipping with its anger slowly filling him as well. "We have done you no harm."

"You took away my crown, my throne, my people!"

"It is their choice to turn against you!" Akashi replies, "I have forgiven your insolence once, but not this time."

"Do not speak so high and mighty, if I'm right not too long ago you saw this boy as next to nothing."

"Then it is me you want?" Furihata asks. "Is that correct?"

Nash grins, "You are impressive, yes you are what I want."

"Kouki do—"

"Then let the child go."

Nash laughs out loud at the Furihata's words while Akashi's eyes widen.

"No!" Akashi exclaims, "What are you thinking?!"

Furihata steps forward ignoring Akashi's warnings.

"You are angry that my story had made it known about your trade and caused the rebellion of your people which in turned caused you to be forced to leave the palace and be a wanderer. You are angry that if only I have remained coward Teiko and Seirin would have made sure only one is left behind which is quite beneficial for you as Seirin is becoming a threat to your Kingdom as it is starting to rise and Teiko's discovery of the slave trade." Furihata stares bravely into Nash's eyes. "If only I died that day no one would have ever known."

Nash grins. "You are indeed a force to be reckoned with."

"Yes, I am." Furihata replies as he stands proud before the other. "For I mother this child you hold dangerously in your hands, I am become a force you wish not to mess with."

"But I still hold the decision."

Furihata is quiet for a while, he shifts his eyes to Hakuryuu and he could feel his heart shatters at the sight. His poor innocent son bruised and even severely dehydrated, he looks so small and vulnerable in the hands of their enemy.

"Mother please just go." Hakuryuu says. "Please."

Furihata closes his eyes and takes and deep breathe.

"I will ask you again one last time."

He opens them and grips his spear tightly.

"Let my _son_ go."


	16. Chapter 16

_FINALLY I AM BAAAAAAACCCCK! It's been looong while and I am very sorrry for the delay. BTW I made a short fic for the AKAFURI Day which I ALMOST MISSED TT v TT its called UGLY LOVE and dont worry I won't break anyone's heart ths time unlike last year's Akafuri Day fic if you guys have time I hope you get to read it too. It's just short one shot which I really hope despite being made in one whole day will at least put a smile in your faces._

 _Anyways back to our story, who is ready for Kankan! Yep the good news is we are approaching it's end so revelations of true motives will now unravel but the bad news is we are approaching the end! Ahahaha I still have no rough count on how many more chapters before the actual last chapter. Anyways I may probably make extra chapters anyways for our side pairs to be fair ahahahaha._

 _For FionaEve-Chan yeah I thought they're cute together too plus their friendly rivalry is so inspiring though looking at their closeness kinda reminds me more of Phichit and Yuuri friendship or Victor and Chris, like yeah were beating each other's asses to get to the gold but that doesnt mean we won't cheer for each other too. Also I kinda like seeing Yuzuru and Shoma, since Shoma really was smol boy and Yuzuru was already an established skater when they met which kinda reminds me of baby Yuuri's admiration to young Viktor as an idol and role model. It's soooooooooo cute!_

 _Also I just wanna say hi to everyone reading this whose mother tongue is not English, thank you very much still for reading Kankan and my other fics especially those who sends me their review. I may not be able to send you personal messages but I hope you guys know that I sincerely appreciate it! I love every single review I get from you guys, each and every one of it gives me the motivation to write, so dont be shy to review in any language. Never be shy just to review or talk to me just because your English is not good, English is not my mother tongue either so it's just even I guess. People should never be apologetic just because they can't speak or write in a certain language, your language is awesome, your mother tongue is cool and there is nothing to be ashamed of in this light I want to say and send all my loves to my French readers out there, thank you very very much guys!_

 _Hope you guys like tday's update and let me know what you think._

 **Chapter 16: SNOWDROP**

Himuro Tatsuya felt the air in his lungs is knocked out of him, the world feels as if it slowed down. His mind wanted to unhear the words of the doctor said to them not a minute ago. He feels Murasakibara's strong arms hold him, squeezing him gently. Tears escapes his eyes as words dies in his tongue. In his hear he hoped he didn't need to hear these words, not hearing it from the doctors somehow gave him the sense of ignorance, a small comfort but it has shattered.

"We don't want to give you false hope." The doctor says to them. His expression devoid of emotion after years of encountering similar cases, however somehow a small pain escapes in his eyes, after all these are merely children. "We have done everything in our capabilities and expertise, we have exhausted all ways we can muster but there seems no sign of consciousness shown by any of the patients."

"B-But you said they're stable now." Kise argues, tears streaming down his face. "I-I thought—"

"Please understand, being stable is different from being conscious." The doctor explains. "That is what we seem not to understand, despite everything they seem to almost refuse to wake up."

"Refuse?" Midorima says eyebrows furrowed, "Are you saying that our children are deliberately doing this?"

The doctor looks down on his files reading thoroughly and looking at different scans. It has been a month now since the incident that brought the patients in their Emergency Rooms following the admission of Furihata Kouki, the mother of one of the younger patients. The only son of Furihata Kouki sustained a stitch in the side of his head and a one inch deep laceration in side almost hitting a part of his diaphragm, the twins had bruises and gashes, the boy fractured two ribs while the girl is lucky enough to have a minor cut in her back. The green haired girl meanwhile had a lateral cut almost across her left eye and a bruised ankle. The youngest had bruises and small cuts.

According to the people who brought the children the five kids were walking down the streets and were busying talking to each other when a truck collided to a parked car which in return sent the car skidding towards where the kids were. It was truly most unfortunate. The kids were all brought to the hospital in a span of fifteen minutes but all attempts to get the kids to get conscious failed, and despite the recovery the remained in coma for a month now.

It is the strangest thing, nothing seems amiss to be honest, their brain scans shows activity, their vitals are functioning well and even their recovery is fast, it is as if they are truly in a very deep slumber. The doctor had tried to consult everyone available but there is no answer for his questions. However though currently they are showing brain activity and bodily reactions, staying asleep for a very long time is not something one can celebrate either. In such state everything is still unpredictable, they could be alright now but who can tell about tomorrow?

"Midorima- _sensei_ you know well what I mean." The doctor says emphasizing the man's title. "We cannot do anything but wait."

"Then let's wait!" Takao exclaims.

"It is your choice to do that." The doctor says, "However please do not expect."

"P-Please you may have some sort of solution." Kise says his voice breaking.

Aomine swallows the lump in his throat, he had in the most difficult situations a police man can be. He faced death way too many times but the thought of his own children standing by its gates and watching his ex-husband crumble at that news it broke his soul, his heart. He pulls Kise gently against his chest and kisses his head in hope he would be able to share some comfort to the other.

"We've tried everything within legal terms, we cannot force them to wake up or it will cause them great damage than help." The doctor replies.

"Tell us the truth." Kuroko says, "What's our statistics here, what chances do we have here?"

The doctor is silent he looks at Kuroko's condition, his husband Kagami Taiga stands behind him eyes full of concern at the other. His complexion has paled and he had obviously loss weight since. He truly didn't want to break the news especially to this man.

"…we've looked through everything and as the days go by, the longer they take to wake up the smaller the chances we have." The doctor answers, "By now we have less than ten."

"No!" Himuro exclaims loudly as start sobbing.

Kuroko eyes widen and his tight closed fist opens at that moment his body starts wobble, Kagami is quick to react and held Kuroko upright.

"Take Tetsuya out." Akashi says finally. He looks up at the other and Kuroko looks at him with a furrowed eyebrows, "Tetsuya, consider your unborn child."

Kuroko closes his eyes and unconsciously reaches for his small baby bump. His pregnancy is something that took him and Kagami by surprise. They have tried for quite a while since they got married, their hope dwindled as years passes and everyone's children starts to grow up and they remain childless. It was supposed to be a great news, but not too long after Kuroko found out he's pregnant their life was turned upside down.

Everyone knew Kuroko's pregnancy is delicate as well, it is their first child and it is not easy for Kuroko's body to maintain the child. If it was not bad enough he had to face the terrifying accident that could almost cost him his godchildren and nephew.

"You need to rest." Kagami says kindly. "Akashi's right."

"I…I'm sorry." He mutters as he allows Kagami lead him out of the room.

Akashi stares at the palm. Just how cruel can the Gods be to him? He has everything in the world, he is everything a man could wish to be and yet he sits there helpless while his son, his only son, may never be able to wake up just because he fail to accompany him in one night. Just because he was too busy mourning, blaming himself that he allowed him to leave his side.

"This is not anyone's fault." The doctor says, "Please do not blame yourselves or the kids."

"Then what do I do?!" Takao exclaims, Midorima tries to usher him to calm down but the jet black haired man pushes the other away in his fit. "What do you suggest, that I sit there and just wait for that fucking monitor to show me a flat line, to call a funeral service ready, to just accept that my daughter will die!"

"Kazunari—"

"Do have a child? Have you spent nine months growing hideously big, feeling a child kicking your liver or bladder every fucking two hours, have you given birth to that small and vulnerable life then suddenly after a few years just because some birdbrained driver decided to crash somewhere conveniently where your child is, all that life, _everything_ you took so much care for will just disappear?!" Takao exclaims as tears stream down his faces, his body trembles as Midorima tries to hold him back. "It was just for a minute, just a minute and everything…everything I had is gone."

The doctor purses his lips there is nothing he can say to ease a mother's grieving heart as they face the possibility of their child's death. His eyes shift to Akashi, the man is quiet but it is obvious how the man feels.

After all, how can he tell his newly awakened spouse that their only son is dying?

.

.

.

Furihata blinks as he hears the door of his room open, he groans as he tries to sit up. It has only been a day since he regained consciousness, he remember waking up to the image of his husband staring blankly at the window of his room holding a very familiar book in his hand. The moment he called his name in his hoarse voice he saw his eyes lit up. Though he couldn't remember most of the time he spent there, he missed his voice calling his name.

Everyone came to his room and explained what happened, the doctor made sure he was aware of what happened as well. Apparently he sustained a head injury that caused him to fall into coma but with some massive luck, he woke up from it and now as the doctors declare he has fully recovered.

"You should be resting." Akashi quickly says as he spots his husband sitting up in his bed.

Furihata chuckles and shakes his head.

"I've had enough sleep." He says, "I think it should be you who should be resting, you've been here for the whole day, Hak may get too bored at home."

Akashi's expression fell at the mention of his son's name, which doesn't escape the brunet's attention. Akashi pulls a chair next to the brunet's bed.

"S-Sei I-I…I don't like that expression."

Akashi doesn't either, he hated this feeling, the utter vulnerability, his lack of control over things. He hates losing…he hates losing people.

"Hakuryuu…he's…"

.

.

.

.

…

The Emperor Eye is a gift that is said to be given t _very_ few people, in history there had only been three people who had been known to posses them, the first was the forefather of all nations, a man who built the earliest known civilization. It is said that a great prophecy was told on that man's birth. It was said the Gods heard the voices of men and blessed them a leader carrying their knowledge. From then on, none again saw the Emperor's Eyes…until _they_ were born.

The Emperor's Eyes is said to be an unbelievable pool of knowledge that almost allows the person to see the patterns of events and behaviour which in turns almost gives them the ability to foresee the future. Such thing is said to be a formidable ability, it is upheld with high regards. They were feared leaders and men, a weakness is something it doesn't seem to have.

…or so they thought.

Nash didn't need to make an effort to look or call upon the Emperor Eye, his eyes sees it like the natural movement. He sees the fire and anger in Furihata Kouki's eyes as he charges in towards him. His physique shows his very shallow experience in the field of battle, unlike that of Akashi Seijuuro, he probably barely had any education in handling weapons. His feet are uncoordinated, his limbs ad arms are flimsy. Nash smirks at this, he waits for it surely he will charge forward running.

But he doesn't. Nash's eyes widen as the brunet springs from the solid deck to the air in a solid movement he didn't expect he could bring out. He spins his spear in the air to gain more strength. Nash's eyes follow the brunet's movement, his senses high and focused. He watches his muscle contracts. Left or right, his mind repeats over in over observing the brunet trying it's best to predict his movements.

A split second he sees it but it is in nick of time, he sees his next movement surprising him as well. There is no way he could find himself to avoid the attack without letting go of the boy. He turns to look at his captive and makes a swift decision. He grabs the boy by the collar before dashing to avoid the attack.

 _BLAG!_

Nash's eyes widen, he turns to look behind him and he finds the wooden floor crash under the brunet. He heaves like a lioness ready to mangle its prey. Nash knew this child is something, he doesn't adhere to common logic of soldiers and royals which is why he is bound to create chaos where he stands. However that chaos itself is a weakness for the formidable Eyes of Gods.

"I have warned you once." Furihata says before lifting his head. His brown eyes seems to be painted red by the reflection of the light of the fire surrounding them. "I will have you let go of my son even if it is the last thing I must do."

Nash smirks. He turns at Akashi who is there observing yet prepared to step in if necessary.

"Did you know _this_?" Nash asks.

"You were the one who told me." Akashi says, "It will only be natural that I see all of _it_ 's potential later."

Nash laughs loudly, his manic laughter making Furihata furrow his eyebrows. Akashi remains calm he knows this reaction as well, perhaps he has forgotten too, or maybe he had underestimated the brunet as just like any _average_ person. He is confused and panicked at the same time, every single rule that he had known his whole life is slowly being broken one by one by Furihata. The absolute power of their eyes held in the mercy of _one_ man, an inexperienced and unpolished fighter, a sheltered, runaway prince, a nobody until a few years ago.

Furihata Kouki is so plain that the eyes expect almost nothing from him and thus putting him into the same category as most people, his behaviour is expected to follow the common logic, the usual movement, decisions and behaviour which are where they are certainly wrong. He is an ever changing force, compassionate when it is least expected, forgiving when one's sin is so massive, stronger when hope seems frail, he who walks among those blessed by Gods.

This is a double edged sword, it protects Furihata from the likes of them however to others it is a weakness. His compassion, his sympathy, his hopefulness, his _heart_ is soft and vulnerable prone to betray, hurt and wound. To him it may not be a bother but for Akashi every tear that he spills is a thorn pierced to his heart and so Akashi made it so that it will rarely have to witness that.

Unknown to many the Empress despite all his tenderness secretly sparred and trained with Minister Mebuchi, he didn't received any _special_ treatment from the same men that trained with the Emperor. He was bruised, he sweats and fell and though he may not look like it, Akashi just knows how great of a teacher Mebuchi Reo is.

Furihata launches for another attack, Nash clicks his tongue as the brunet moves to the left towards his more guarded side where he dangerously held Hakuryuu. The brunet doesn't seem to hesitate despite the angle. Nash quickly shielded himself with his sword causing the spear to move to the opposite direction and with Nash's right completely vulnerable, the spear's blade grazes his shoulder. Furihata steps back, his feet are light against the floor of the deck and with the vibrations of other people's running, jumping and walking on the same floor it is almost impossible to track the brunet's movements with it, Nash clicks his tongue before cursing under his tone.

The brunet doesn't waste any second as he spins the spear and uses the bottom of the weapon to jab the other with force in the stomach. Nash staggers from the pain and inevitably let's go of his weapon and the boy. Time stood still and Furihata remains in his post there, Hakuryuu slumps on the floor while Nash gags from the pain.

"People have mistaken me for a kind person." Furihata says, "They have terribly underestimated me it seems."

Nash smirks through his pain as he watch the other stand there confidently despite the small distance he has with the boy, Furihata seems calm. Nash heaves as he looks at the other, his expression of anger has subsided however what he can see is more dangerous, it is the lack of fear which means only one thing—he has the upper hand. Nash's eyes tried to pry into the other yet it results to nothing, it is almost as if he _cannot see him_. There is something else about him, if the esteemed fifth prince of Teiko's low presence makes it almost impossible to detect him using any normal means, the Empress is so plain that he is discarded by the eyes that are made to sense something _outside_ normality.

"It's you who is underestimating me." Nash says grinning, he staggers as he tries to stand, his attention solely at the brunet. "You may disarmed me, but your little monkey is still a feet away from me."

Nash glances at Hakryuu, the boy is still slumped on the floor too weak to run towards the brunet or get help, his small lankly limbs are shaking from the lack of water for days. His Emperor Eyes sees no attempts of the boy to go to the brunet successful , his eyes predicts the boy's first option, he will gather the remaining strength in his body and run to the brunet but with his legs condition it will surely cave in to the weight of his own bones, the second option is to crawl but it will be too slow, the child weighing these options would end unsuccessful doesn't risk it which makes him very close and easy to grab.

The boy lifts his head and his red eyes were still fiery as his father's.

"For your own safety I would advise you not to move from where you stand."

Nash grins as he sees the brunet take another attack stance. The fire in his eyes returns almost making Nash shiver with glee, despite everything he is still a simple human driven by emotion and what is more frightening for someone so soft hearted as him than to lose someone, an innocent boy so young and so much life ahead of him. The blonde makes a quick movement as he steps towards Hakuryuu, he hears Furihata exclaims the boy's name.

 _Cawww!_

Furihata's eyes widen and he comes to a stop as he sees blur of massive brown coming from the air and diving towards where Nash is.

 _SPLAT!_

"Ah!"

Nash's scream is loud and deafening, he tries to swat away the massive Hawk clawing his eyes but it is persistent. Furihata steps back as he sees blood gushing down the other's face. As the bird finally moves Furihata fears a distinct whistle coming from behind them.

"You fucker!" Nash exclaims, his right eye has completely lost it's vision and he can feel the scar wounds in his eyeballs as if they were lit of fire, his left eye is slowly blurring as well, he can feel blood coming from his eyes and dripping down his neck.

As his vision slowly fades he turns again towards where he knew where Hakuryuu is sitting down. He feels the boy shift and tries to move away with his shaking limbs. He can hear Furihata running towards them again as he closes his hands around the small neck and—

 _Shh—_

Furihata feels all the air in the lungs disappears as the bloody and now blind Nash screams in pain as two arrows is sticks out of his back.

"You should take Hakuryuu now." Akashi says calmly.

Furihata nods and quickly dash to take the boy away. He abandons his weapon and scoops up Hakuryuu out of the scene. Furihata embraces the boy and presses his head against his chest to avoid him to see Nash's condition. As the blonde screams in panic and pain Akashi hears Midorima walks towards them, behind the Prince is Takao with his trained Hawk comfortably sitting in his shoulder.

"Death is far too merciful of a punishment for your likes." Akashi says at the blonde, his eyes glowing red and gold. "I may have taken your insolence against us and shrugged it off but you have done far more than that when you took Akashi Hakuryuu. You have hurt the Empress of Teiko, waged a war at our royal family, and threatened the life of _my_ son _multiple_ times."

Akashi watches as Nash tries to reach for the arrows pierced in his back but it only draws in further and deeper puncturing his lungs. Blood starts to fill the man's lungs and it gushes out of his mouth and nose. He doesn't allow it to end, he stands there relinquishing every single cry of agony.

"If it is by Gods will that we were blessed with the same eyes, then I must determine whom exactly among the two of us they truly favour." Akashi walks towards Nash, his proud eyes are no longer. "I think we both know the answer to that."

"I am not a fan of carnage, it would be for the better if you take this man away." Midorima says.

Akashi takes a deep breath, he loves to see this insolent man like this after all he has done to his son and the pain he has caused his beloved it is only right—

"Sei, Hakuryuu can't see this." Furihata speaks pulling Akashi out of his reverie.

Akashi nods and lifts his hand to signal to his men, several Teiko soldiers quickly run towards the scene and takes the man away who is still squirming and screaming. As the scene finally clears up Akashi returns to Furihata's side, his stomach curls at the sight of Hakuryuu's weak figure, the boy clings to Furihata with all the strength he has left. Somehow he really does look like how he was when he was young.

Though he was taught be strong and tough there was always a breaking point for him and that was when he went to his mother's side.

"You were very brave." Akashi says making the boy look up to him. "I afraid I must ask for you to forgive _us_ that you have to witness such… _thing_."

Hakuryuu remains quiet, his eyes were searching in Akashi's eyes. The slight mistrust made the man's heart ache. He reaches towards the boy and caressed his cheek.

"I have failed you in the Veil and that I guess is the reason you had to fight your own ways to get here. But I have failed you too here. I do not deserve to sire a child so brave and intelligent as you, truly I believe I do not deserve you but you are mine indeed." Akashi says as his lips draws to a kind smile. "I have been frightened of the prospect of becoming a father, I was caught off-guard and I was confused. Somehow often I revert a state of denial when I am confused and for that I have no excuse. These words are truly meaningless as they cannot bring back the way I have treated you in your stay but I hope you know that I am proud that you are my son, perhaps not truly in this world but no matter where to have you as a child is a blessing no power or title could be ever compared to."

Akashi kisses the boy's head and he feels tears starts to slip from the boy's eyes. Hakuryuu loosen's his hold to Furihata and reaches towards Akashi. The man welcomes the embrace.

"I would hate to interrupt, but I think we don't have much time."

Takao's words made the air cold, everyone turn's their attention at the Hawk Child. Takao closes his eyes for a brief moment before he looks straight in Hakuryuu's eyes.

"The ties of your souls are slowly vanishing, if you do not return _now_ you will never be able to return to your world."


	17. Daffodils

_AAAAAAAAAAND WE ARE BAAAACK FINALLY! I'm sooooooo sorry for being out for like MONTHS, there were a couple of things I needed to catch up with my best friend now a mom and a new tiny human I have to care for (which is somehow exciting, I mean I could teach this kid sooooooooooo much asdfghjkl!). I really got excited over the prospect of being a godmother, lol I felt like a true adult XD. It's a baby boi btw, I already gotten him a Pikachu onesie (idk if the baby's dad will approve but then again he'll have to get over it sooner). Also you're probably thinking I'm like mid twenties with all these stuff going on but no, lol I'm like new to these adult stuff 'cause I just practically just graduated from adolescence a couple of months ago XD._

 _Also I want to apologize to everyone waiting for updates for so long, my internet is wonky and I haven't touched my laptop since I saw Infinity War-yeah I'm still hung up over that ahahahaha. To FionaEve-Chan OMG we are sailing the same ship, I'm actually currently in hunt for Superfamily fics, Spideypool and Thorki, they're all permanently bookmarked on my phone, and I swear every single night since Infinity War I've been reading them so to ease my pain lolololololol. I recently binged on all the MCU movies and idk I think it made the memories of watching Infinity War more painful uhuhuhuhuhuhu. I made a SMOL fic for Tony and Peter, it's called Sunshine, I felt like I had to do that fic lol. IDK maybe I'll try to write some Stony+Son!Peter later on? I'll try to make some cause I have some ideas and theories I want to write about lol. My current favorite MCU fanfics are called Ruination(Stony+Peter), it hasnt updated yet though *quietly tears up* and Love Comes on Little Cat Feet(Thorki). I love Loves Comes on Little Feet mainly because Loki is so in character and it's slow burn, I'm a bit of a sucker for slowburn lolololol. Ruination is more like my kind of ideal of what could have happened on Civil War. My favorite MCU movies are probably Spiderman Homecoming, I somehow relate to Peter lol during high school except that I dont have a mentor that is rich af and we dont have Decathalon too lol(not that I would join nor would I think I'd qualify for them anyways). And second would be Iron Man 1, damn I could watch that movie for 100 times and still it never gets old. I relate a lot to Tony in a way that my parents are quite distant as I grow up, except that I'm not a billionaire or a genius-just a science geek I guess. He's a very flawed character often gets blamed for the sht he does-which yeah in a way is wrong-but he does it out of the fear of uncertainty, but he continuously tries to redeem himself which i always believe is a core of humanity._

 _Anyways back to our Fanfic wow, I know that this is long overdue, I think it's a bit long enough and still MYSTERIEEEES. You probably all hate me now for dropping all these 'mysteries' at the worst moments. But I'll make up to that I swear._

 _I hope you like this chapter! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR HANGING AROUND ME HERE FOR KANKAN! Your reviews, favs and follows makes my tiny heart swell with happiness so let me know what you think! Feel free to ask me stuff too, I will do my best to answer them._

 _I love you all, you are the best never forget that. Again if you need anyone to talk to, you can come to my inbox or drop a comment there. I love you guys, sooooo much and I will fight anyone who tells you otherwise! Have a great day!_

 **Chapter 17: Daffodils**

It was ridiculous and perhaps very loosely based, the chances are slim and yet it was a risk that they were ready to take. In the silence of the eye of the storm there was nothing but a dull fear and desperation to search for a solace. As each day passes they grew closer to the inevitability of exactly what they fear most. The tears secretly wept behind them were like the cold wind grazing their skin before the storm finally sweeps and takes what it can.

Once it was said that the humans are innately an agent of knowledge and discovery. It is a certainty of the laws of all universes. Truth comes whether sought or not.

However not all truth are called for challenge, or that was what they were told.

 _"No."_

That was the first word that Hakuryuu, Jun, Maiha and Miharu heard from their Uncle when they heard of their plan. The bags in his eyes were dark and the tiredness obvious in his expression. He took all their books away with a shake in his head.

 _"B-But if you really are right Uncle then there should be a way for Mother to wake up!"_ Hakryuu said his voice trembling. _"I-If you're right then Mother will…we…"_

 _"Time is a…it's complicated thing Hak."_ Kazunari said and placed a hand on the boy's small shoulder.

There was a massive burden placed in there, Kazunari was sure that if the boy's mother is around he would not permit this to happen to him. From the day Hakuryuu was born, his mother swore that he would never allow his sweet son to ever carry the very same load the boy's father did as a child. The two parents agreed to that and protected him for so long. And yet he was induced to this still.

He did not deserve this pain, nor any of the children.

Kazunari's eyes shifted to his daughter, his small head lowered, hands gripping one of his own books about multiple realities.

 _"Complexity is no problem, you know that Uncle!"_ Hakuryuu replied. _"I can understand them, a-and Jun too!"_

 _"There is a price to pay and that price I—I don't even know that!"_

 _"We're prepared to pay for them."_ Maiha replied with a stubbornness mirroring his father's.

Kazunari shook his head again, running hands through his hair.

 _"No. I…I can't let you do that."_ He told them. _"The things that happens there…I don't…the chances—"_

 _"If it's our only chance Mother?"_ Jun asked, her silver blue eyes staring right back at the older man. _"If this is the only way?"_

 _"It is our fault, if not because of us—"_ Maiha said but she was cut off when Kazunari reached to her and kissed her head.

 _"No. It's not your fault."_

 _"You adults keep telling us that, but does that feels the same?"_ Miharu replied in brink of tears. _"Every day everyone is in pain, Uncle Shintaro doesn't come home anymore because he's sad he can't make Uncle Kou wake up, Uncle Kou can be gone in anytime and that makes Uncle Sei sad, a-and Hak too, Mama and Papa won't talk anymore, Uncle Atsushi and Tatsuya left their business to move back here so they can take care of us because everyone else can't, Uncle Taiga and Tetsu are always tired because they have to take care of us in any other days that Uncle Atsushi and Tatsuya can't. Uncle Tetsu is not well, he has a baby and he should be taking care of him but he can't because he has to be strong for us!"_

There was silence there, the carefully hidden wounds spills and rips away from its loose stitches. It was massive spear shooting against the fragile glass where they've encased all feelings.

 _"Everyone…everyone tells us it's not our fault, but every time we look we see just how much we hurt everyone."_ Miharu said with tears then slid down his cheeks. _"Everyone is just sad and just tells us it is okay when it's not."_

 _"I…I'm so sorry…"_ Kazunari muttered unable to fully grasp the situation. His heart ached at the scene, it wasn't just the twins but all the kids mirrored the expression. There was nothing but desperation in there small wide eyes where innocence should have been.

 _"We just want things the way they were before…is that…is that too much to ask?"_ Hakuryuu whispers.

The boy picked up a book from the floor tracing the lines of the words printed in its crisp white sheets. The world is an overlapping strings of truth, they exists within a complexity of space and time that allows them to occur in which ways slightly similar yet alien to the other truths. In this planes there are things that may be true that are not in the other wherein the impossible may be possible, when they are brought back to the other plane they remain in the state that they are, however they are applicable only for those who do not possess a soul for two souls cannot exist once in a same plane of existence in the same time.

They knew it exist, a world where seeing into the future is a gift from Gods and truth comes as a curse of a beast to an Emperor, a world where a forged metal could turn back the wheels of time once. But that is among the thousands of unknown planes and they could end up anywhere from there, it is a massive leap of faith but it is one they would rather take than nothing.

There was no escaping the storm when it surrounds you, no way else but to disappear.

There should have been a sacrifice, a piece of event that would affect so much that it would force a clash to against the planes accompanied by the very will of those who are involved. Days passed and it remained unknown…but truth comes, it always does.

It began raining when they were heading back home from their daily visits to the hospital. Hakuryuu was discussing the said theory yet again, a pang of pain in his chest blooms bigger as more days pass without any indication of his Mother's condition going any better. Jun's parents had gone from cold shoulder to occasional bickering in corner of the lobby or the hallways where they would meet when Kazunari would come with the kids. Maiha and Miharu's parents had not seen together since, they actively avoided each other in possible ways. Today Atsuhi and Tatusya will be accompanying Hakuryuu's Father in the room to watch over the brunet switching shifts every now and then while the kids will be lounging in the Kagami household.

It was only a few minutes into their brisk walk when the rain started pouring, Miharu quickly stops to wrap Haru in a jacket and put a hood over the small boy's head. The youngest of the group squirms in Miharu's hold while Jun begun to take their collapsible umbrellas from their bags to hand it over to each one. Hakuryuu begins to help to when they heard a loud sound.

There was a light a very bright one, Hakuryuu felt Jun held him saying something.

 _"Run!"_ He exclaimed loudly as he brushed Jun's hand off and reached to push her away before everything blurred from his eyes.

.

.

There was a beating, a low murmur and she felt her body slowly sinking in. It felt like water, it was light and cradling, familiar but frightening. She cracks her eyes open and she remembers seeing everything in white before a blurry image of Hakuryuu being placed to a bed next to her register. Her eyelids were getting heavier as seconds pass, he's asleep too. She takes a sharp intake of air and her chest hurts that she had to close her eyes and the next thing she remembers was the sound of her Mother's voice.

 _"Okaa-san…it's going to be okay right?"_

 _"Yes…Yeah."_

…

Kuroko arrives in the living room only after a few hours, dressed in fresh clothes he almost leaped in the sight of an attendant holding Hikari and the infant sucking in his thumb quietly. The child's eyes quickly brightens as soon as he finds him and reaches his free hand towards him. Kuroko smiles and quietly thanks the Too attendant before taking the infant back in his arms. Kagami follows closely behind the teal head, and sighs as he sees him carrying the boy.

"You should be resting." Kagami says.

"I was away from my son for a long time." Kuroko chided the King as he presses a kiss against the child's head.

Kagami graons but Aomine beats him to his words.

"You were away for like less than four hours, and you two of those you two were practically in the same room." The dark skinned Prince of Too replies.

The room has been quiet before Kuroko and Kagami's arrival. After the chaos they sailed back to the closest palace which is Too's to treat all the wounded. Soon enough everyone had mutually agreed they need to resolve the issue at hand which bring them there. Kise and Aomine sat with the twins between them, with Kise beside Maiha and Miharu closer to Aomine. In a loveseat close to the window Himuro sat holding against his chest Haru who is sleeping soundlessly, oblivious of whatever is happening around while the purple haired prince stands behind them looking at the sleeping child. In the other side of the room Furihata sat beside Hakuryuu who is now wearing Akashi's haori, most of his scrapes and cuts had already been bandaged, while the Emperor himself stands by the tall window watching idly outside. Midorima sat close behind with Jun pressed to Takao's side.

"Leave us." Aomine tells the lone attendant in the room.

The attendant makes a curt bow and heads out quietly.

As soon as the door closes Furihata breaks the silence with a sigh. He turns his eyes towards the red head boy beside him.

"There is quite a handful of things you _must_ explain to us child." Furihata says narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"Is this necessary?" Akashi asks with a sigh from his spot.

Furihata lifts his eyes from Hakuryuu to Akashi.

"Necessary? My son left our home, got passed barricades of soldiers, attendants and managed to arrive by the port before sunrise. He snuck on a shipping vessel and was taken away for days! He was struck and was held by a man who wouldn't lose a wink of sleep if he kills another." Furihata says his voice slightly louder but not enough to stir the sleeping child in Himuro's arms.

"I'm sorry." Hakuryuu murmurs. "I apologize."

Furihata sighs again before turning his eyes at Hakuryuu, his heart tugs at the sight of his son. His skin is still pale and cold to his touch, he is still obviously shivering. He cups his face in his hands, his frustration dissipates away in those rueful red orbs.

"It is a very hard for me to even think that something could have happened to you. This is a very unfamiliar place, you could have asked us. Why didn't you ask us?" he tells him.

"I do not wish to bother His Highness anymore."

"I am your Mother, and we…"

"There is no one to blame but me." Akashi pips up. Hakuryuu looks up to the red head who walks closer to them. "The things I did and said to you were unbecoming. My fear took the better off me, I have become exactly what I feared to be…like I always do. If I have only regarded the facts before me this would not need to extend like this."

"No one is asking who is at fault or not." Midorima says from the corner. "That does not help our situation."

"His Grace is correct." Himuro seconded. "God knows just how much time do we have, we cannot afford to point fingers right now."

"Agreed." Kise says.

Furihata looks again at Hakuryuu.

"I know it is not comfortable to speak of the situation that has brought you to us. As much as I love you here with us, I understand that there are also people, _us_ who will be dying to see once more. Please let us help you."

Hakuryuu purses his lips closing his eyes. He breathes in and begins to narrate everything. The silence as Hakuryuu speaks is heavy as led, the words were sharp as knives carding their skins. The things they didn't know and these children were forced to wrap their minds around on then calmly embrace made placed all their pathetic fits to shame. Akashi and Furihata exchanges a wry look, Furihata sneaks a hand to the boy's and holds it as he continues.

As soon as Hakuryuu finishes there is a pregnant silence. Furihata kisses the boy's temple and Akashi puts a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I…I don't know what to say." Kise mutters from his seat, he looks at the twin then at Aomine.

The two are yet to have a talk but the twins' presences are enough to call for a truce for the both. Aomine shakes his head and tenderly ruffles Miharu's hair, his small head lowered and his small hands fiddling with the belt of his rob. Aomine looks up at Kise and no words were needed for them to understand.

No parent wishes for their children to suffer like this, to carry the remnants of the spite of the adults. A child should be busy discovering their world, building trust and friendship, basking in every single bit of happiness that the world could still offer before it crushes them as they grow yet they were called to be stronger than they should and shed more tears than they can carry a smile.

"But the Ring of Fate is…it doesn't work like that." Takao says before looking towards the bearer of the said object.

Kuroko lifts up his wrist and a familiar sounds of bell resonates, Hakuryuu looks and see a golden bracelet around Kuroko's thin wrist. It has five bells in them all glimmering under the soft light of the room, it's ring had a carved designs. Kuroko carefully passes Hikari to Kagami before walking closer to the rest and pulling the said object off him to display before them.

"The Ring of Fate is an object that has been in the possession of the Imperial Family before Kuroko- _denka_ 's birth. It has been the youngest prince's possession since his birth, a present that was said to have been given by a young traveller." Takao says remembering well from his studies of the Imperial Families, this is a fact that very few people knew, very people spoke of it too and by few it meant only the Imperial Family had known this fact. He looks at Kagami before finishing his explanation. "The said traveller happened to be none other than the former King of Seirin Kiyoshi Teppei."

"Did you knew of this?" Akashi asks both Kagami and Kuroko.

"I was only aware when my father recognized it when Kuroko gave them to me as a _gift_ of some sort." Kagami answers. "He said he gave them to the Empress of Teiko as a gift to her daughter if she ever has one."

"Mother never had one, as the youngest I was given a title almost as similar that of a princess as _jewel_ and she thought it was fitting of me to wear a _bell_." Kuroko adds. "On the first day I stayed in the Iron Palace I was told of the story of how the ornament fell to Mother's hands."

Akashi remembers it well, Kuroko was only two months old then when the late Empress presented the gift and said that the youngest prince shall bear the Rings of Fate for he shall be once he is old enough the shadow of the palace. He shall bear the burden of deciding the fates of those who had stricken their Empire, as the youngest as well it is a prayer of some sorts for the fates to favour him as he was known to be least among the siblings to be given a land to rule on his own. It was all but symbolism in Akashi's eyes, he didn't see just how massive it meant for them.

According to the oracles the said bells were to chime so long as one's life extends, once it stops it meant that an inescapable mortal danger is to come to the bearer, however before that comes the bells should cry it's loudest to call for the Gods favour. The object shall receive the danger in place of its bearer and the bearer shall be granted another life. The bells were said to signify the lands that is taken under the wing of the Phoenix God and the band is the invisible tie of that binds them all together. And aside from there it is said as well that the Rings of Fate could call upon a doorway back through time.

Kuroko never dared to test any of them but it seems like the children before them were given no choice but to gamble in that.

"What does that mean?" Kuroko asks Takao.

Takao looks at Jun then at Hakuryuu before he begins to explain.

"Time is a continuum. It goes only in _one_ way and that is forward." Takao explains. "Two similar existences cannot simultaneously be in one space at the very same moment. If you return in time, one of your existences may cease."

"You mean they could die?" Kise says with gasps. "That's not—"

"Much worst." Takao says. "They won't _die_ they will just simply be gone. The world is complex if by chance it felt that you have attempted to threaten its order it will absolutely make a way to regain control by eliminating one to regain its balance, and the world is not rational it will simply do what is needed to preserve itself."

"But that would mean that they can't come home?" Himuro asks worriedly.

"They still can." Takao says. "But that would put them back to the very day parallel to this day but that…"

"It makes everything futile." Hakuryuu says in a whisper.

Furihata purses his lips at the boy's words, he used to be confident, so much like Akashi but now he looks just like a simple child, frightened and unsure.

"But if you stay here any longer your existence will be burnt off on the other side." Takao says worriedly, "Surely space and time had made some kind of way to mask your absence but that will not surely hold long. There is only enough a plane of existence could do to compensate and make an explanation that fits their laws of nature and when that comes…"

"Don't even finish that." Akashi says strictly.

"Then how do we fix this?" Aomine asks running a hand through his hair. "Any suggestions?"

"The Rings of Fate may work." Jun says.

Hakuryuu closes his eyes and nods.

"Yes." Takao replies, "The Ring of Fate can open up a rift and they could leave to return to the same day that is currently subsequently happening now. Though they will not necessarily be able to save Hakuryuu's mother from the accident it will still enable them to return."

"That is…" Kise purses his lips, "That is all that I could ask for."

Maiha gasps and looks up at Kise, "But Hak's, Uncle Kou—"

"I may not be the same as him, not entirely," Furihata says looking at Maiha first before turning at Hakuryuu to make sure his words were heard loud and clear, "but for sure my heart will die, it will break to thousand pieces if any of you would ever be in danger."

"I know." Hakuryuu said, "That is why you saved Maiha and Miharu."

Furihata takes Hakuryuu's hands in his squeezing them.

"And the things I did they were for the people I love, your Mother's efforts would be in vain if you just…"

"But I…you're still…"

"Is that what I have taught you back there?" Akashi asks earning Hakuryuu's attention. "It seems that I have overestimated myself, I should have known."

"W-What do you mean Y-Your Hi—"

"To give up, have I ever thought you of such?" Akashi asks. The boy's lips parted words dies in his lips. "You are the son of the Emperor of the Phoenix Empire and the Prince of the Iron Throne, the blood of a warrior runs through your veins. Do you simply just give up?"

Hakuryuu chuckles, "Father he…he used to read me a story. In that tragedy a Prince waits for years and years for his beloved, he never give up but the truth was his beloved was killed in a war, his beloved died in the same place they promised to meet after the war in hope that a miracle would come and allow them to meet one last time."

"Quite an awful thing to read a child if you ask me." Midorima says with a sigh.

Hakuryuu laughs and Akashi returns the gesture with a smile understand the boy's point of view.

"He meant hope." Akashi says.

Hakuryuu nods, "Father said that hope is a very powerful tool, it is the core of miracles."

"I like that thought." Furihata says with a smile, "Now you must believe in your Mother. I may seem not like it but I'm quite strong and surely, he will not be able to resist not seeing you."

Hakuryuu smiles.

"I have a question Aka-chin."

Akashi turns to look at Murasakibara who is lazily leaning now against the wall and looking at him. Akashi nods before gesturing for the prince to go on. Murasakibara straightens up a bit then lifts a finger to point at the infant in Kagami's arms.

"I never heard you guys told us anything about the baby."

Himuro is stun, he reels back to the conversation again he picks every single details and realizes now, in all of Hakuryuu's narration of he had only mentioned himself, Jun, Miaha, Miharu and Haru, they've never once said anything about an infant.

"I…did Uncle Tetsu had a baby?" Jun asks blinking as she tries to remember. "Wasn't he…"

"Miharu?" Kise asks knowing fully well the two arrived together.

"I…I just knew that Hikari is Uncle Tetsuya's and Uncle Taiga's baby."

"No." Maiha says raising an eyebrow at his twin brother, "Uncle Tetsu doesn't have a baby."

There was silence for a moment before Hakuryuu speaks.

"Uncle Tetsu and Uncle Taiga don't have a child, Uncle Tetsu had a miscarriage, it was around the same time Haru was born." Hakuryuu blinks and looks at the baby in Kagami's arms. "There were only five of us."


	18. Chapter 18

_KICCHIN IS BAAAACK and we're down to the last few chapters of Kankan, it's been a while and I'm very sorry for simplying going off grid like that. And I am still so thankful for everyone for despite this fact you are all so kind and understanding. Idk what I did in my past lives to deserve you guys! IT'S OFFICIAL I'm on my 3rd year anniversary here in as an author on OCTOBER 29TH and I owe that to all of you reading this, following me, and leaving comments. I love you guys sooo much! Everyday I am just happy that this can make you guys happy too, that my works puts a smile in people's faces._

 _First of all I wanna thank everyone whose been leaving favs and follows for Kankan and LION, I wanna thank as well everyone who helped me improve my writing by going to the comment section and helping me out with constructions. The whole akafuri fandom too, especially those I see promoting my fics over tumblr, I couldnt thank you enough guys. I also wanna give my love to everyone whose been dropping reviews, whenever I get deep into the writer block your reviews fuel my blood. Thank you for keeping up with me, for reading and joining this ride!_

 _Thank you to_ xxxFeliciaxxx, ying, Keiryu-san , lashayluv , icying, Z0E the Queen and FionaEve-chan _for leaving a review last update. Thank you so much! This chapter wouldnt have been possible because of everyone whose been supporting me ever since. Also for FionaEve-chan and basically everyone here who might be either a Steve Rogers x Tony Stark fans I may have a small fanfic gift for you guys uploaded to my AO3 account, and also a SPIDEYPOOL fanfic on the same account. You can find them on the same account name that I have here. I wanted to upload it but I can't see the option for Spider-Man and Deadpool or Avengers Movie so yeah. If you guys are fans of the two pairing, please do give my small fic a shot(?)._

 _Also guys if you have suggestions for your favorite fanfic by other authors pleaseeeee do drop them by the PM, I love discovering new fanfics for my fav pairings. And for FionaEve-chan yep I believe Loki's still alive somehow, lol he's too cunning to simply die by strangulation(btw Chris Evans' goodbye tweet broke my heart and sent me into a spiral of Stony binge fanfic readings)._

 _Anyways back to our story, if you guys are curious of where the title Kankan came from, or whatever it means and how it is linked to LION if you guys are ever even a Hetalia Axis Powers fans you may have a bit of clue now. If not, I'll reveal it by the last chapter lolololol. Also I have very little ideas of how alternate/parallel universes works and all of these explanations are like my own take using patch up knowledge so please dont kill me if they may sound absurd lol. ARE YOU GUYS READY?_

 _I AM NOT, just kidding. Please review and let me know what you think of today's update._

 _*begins passing tissues around*_

 _PS._

 _I may have made a small fanfic dedicated to all of my akafuri fanfic readers out there, please check it out if you have time. Its called SATURN._

 **Chapter 17: Orchid**

Kuroko felt the world shifts under his feet under the tender words of several children, he finds himself slightly tightening his hold in the oblivious infant in his arms who simply stares perhaps too young to understand the meaning behind the words of the older children. Kagami steps forward shock and unsure as well, his heart hammering in his chest. He scurries for words to say but he finds his tongue heavy inside his mouth.

"H-How is that…how is that possible?" Kise speaks first breaking the building dense silence.

The room is substantially warm and yet Kise could feel his hands growing sweaty and cold. He shifts his eyes to Miharu the boy's confusion is obvious and yet the rest of the kids' including Maiha seems so sure that Hikari should have not existed. Aomine sighs and puts a hand on Miharu's shoulder squeezing it a bit.

"It's fine." Aomine tells the boy, "No one's blaming you."

Miharu shuts his eyes and shakes his head.

"B-But I—I'm sure I—"

"No." Takao interjects. "Aomine- _denka_ is correct Miharu-kun. It is _not_ your fault, this is…this is something else."

"Perhaps jumping through the Veil had made him confuse." Aomine says.

"But that doesn't explain anything at all." Furihata says, "I-If it is just a confusion, i-if it was just some mixed up details, then who is Hikari, where did he come from?"

"Would that mean…would that mean that Hikari will disappear if the children return back?" Himuro asks his tone laced with pure concern.

"H-How is that fair?" Kuroko finally speaks, his arms trembling as he kisses the infant's head. "He's…may not be _our_ child but he's just a boy. He is alive and—"

"Tetsuya." Akashi calls his name and the other finally quiets down.

Kagami reaches to Kuroko and Hikari and pulls them in his arms.

Akashi stands up, he walks to the window with the darkness of the night slowly painting with the colors of the dawn. The fiery and bloodshot hues peeking in the horizon, when the first Emperor of Teiko was crowned it is said it have happened in the break of dawn on top of a hill in a small village in the outskirts of Rakuzan. The colors of the dawn that day was inexplicably beautiful and so many priestess concluded it was the Phoenix God himself who touched the man's head first and gifted him with the knowledge of truth and wisdom before the crown was settled there.

The world, no, _their_ world is governed by alternatives, myths and aberrations from the natural laws. And the children, they came from another, a different world with different laws of nature, their fate different and yet from that itself another peculiarity exist—a child that that should have not existed and yet there he was in the arms of a mother he should have never had.

Among five children there is only _one_ with the knowledge of the existence of Hikari, and strangely that child has a perfectly intact explanation of the infant's existence, which the other testify to oppose. He takes a deep breath and begins to dig his mind through the details but Takao beats him to it.

"No, no, i-it's impossible." Takao speaks up.

Midorima sighs, "All of these should have been impossible, speak up Kazunari."

Kise would have pointed the fact that Midorima is using the High Priest's first name but there are more important things at the moment. Takao walks to the middle of the room, he looks back at Kuroko and Hikari, then to Miharu. He taps his foot against the floor, silver blue eyes deep in concentration, he has read it before but they thought it was just some odd theory of some old souls.

"Hikari is not from behind the Veil nor is he from here." Takao says, "He's more like…he exists but not _here,_ or _now_. It's more like he's _within_. I-If a timeline is a running stream, Hikari is a rock in that stream he does not affect the flow of the stream and because he doesn't move with it, to us he's invisible. He doesn't really make any difference with the flow."

"You mean…he's always…been with us in some sense?" Himuro asks.

Takao nods, he begins fiddling with his fingers thinking.

Many attempts were done to explain the theory, myths and scholarly studies, number and figures recounted but no evidence yet. When two world collides it creates a ripple from which allows a fraction of the other to cross into the former, but the cross does not come in without a toll, it disrupts a predetermined existence and in produces anomaly that has been reserved within their world.

"A pocket universe?" Jun says making Hakuryuu perks up at the word.

"Pocket—what?" Aomine asks.

"W-We call it pocket universe in our world." Hakuryuu explains, "It is an existence, a world within a pre-existing one, time and space is irrelevant there and its presence may not be known to the world it coincides with."

Takao nods in agreement.

"If Hikari is a stone, the rest of the children are but a strong current. They push the stone to move and flow along with them, in this sense its movement finally makes sense to us and real because its moving in the same direction in the similar speed."

"W-What will happen to him if the rest leave?" Kagami asks hesitantly.

There were only _two_ outcome that Kagami wished Takao would answer, one would be the case where Hikari would return home back to Veil and the other for Hikari to _not_ disappear. It was a wishful thinking after all he has heard but he hopes still. He looks at Takao and the man though has quite a brooding and serious expression changes to a gentler more reassuring one.

"He stays."

The answer comes from Akashi this time to the couple's surprise. Kuroko turns to look at his brother, a certain firmness is there in his word that the teal haired Prince hasn't heard since he married the Empress. The man rarely spoke of something for certain since, perhaps it was a vow he made to himself after his Emperor Eye's flaw almost made him lose the brunet.

"Does the stone stops as soon as it is pulled and washed away? As soon as its existence became known it cannot be unlearned anymore." Akashi says as he slowly faces the room, he looks at Hikari who is looking curiously at his Kuroko's face. "The child was brought by the same bizarre force that allowed Hakuryuu and the rest of the children here, he may unconsciously _conscious_ that he is not entirely alike as Miharu however he is already being ejected from his small world which urges him to make _sense_ of his presence. He couldn't tell us himself as he is _a child_ , so what easier way than to inject someone else a form of explanation."

Kise gasps in shock, "You meant he has manipulated Miharu, but he's just an infant—"

Akashi raises his hand to calm the blonde.

"I've said it, he's not entirely conscious of it, though he may know it in a way it may be an instinct instead of a knowledge or understanding."

"Hm, then does that mean he isn't Kuro-chin and Kaga-chin's baby?" Murasakibara asks.

"No, he is for certain _their_ child." Akashi says and Takao agrees with a nod.

Kuroko fees a thorn pulls out of his chest and he finally breathes in with relief. Kagami finds the knot in his stomach finally uncurls and he could finally feel the air passing through him. He looks at Kuroko as he presses a kiss to Hikari's head while the infant's blue eyes fix at Kagami.

"But how, i-if he's just—"

"Things and existence like Hikari's does not simply built up, like rocks in streams they're also parts of something else…in this case Hikari…his life was stored soon as it faded from another."

Hakuryuu's eyes widen, he looks at the boy in Kuroko's arms. They've always imagined how his Uncle Tetsuya's baby would have looked like it were born, would it be a female or male, would he have his Uncle Tetsuya's eyes or his Uncle Taiga, would he had his Uncle Taiga's bushy eyebrows or would he have his mother's hair? He remember when his mother told him to come with him to visit his Uncle in the hospital after his mother kindly and thoroughly explained to him what it miscarriage meant.

He and his mother came to the hospital room and found Kuroko quietly staring outside still, his skin was paler than ever and there were tears stains in his cheeks. Though he smiled and told Hakuryuu he was alright, he knew he was far from that.

"I—"

 _BLAG_

Hakuryuu is cut from his thought upon hearing a loud sound, he turns and finds Jun crouching on the floor with one hand grasping the front of her shirt, she gasps of for air while emerald green haired prince tries to ask her what is wrong. He pulls himself up to her when he feels a loud sound filling his ears, he cringes and reaches to his ears to try and cover it from the loud sound but nothing aids. He shifts his eyes and finds the twins both crying and gasping for air clutching Aomine and Kise, from the corner he finds Himuro seemingly screaming something while holding his crying son.

"Why does shit keeps happening one after the other?!" Aomine yells as he tries to soothe Maiha.

"W-What is happening?" Furihata asks, he reaches for Hakuryuu and tries to get him to seat down but the boy keeps clutching the side of his head tears almost spilling from his unfocused eyes.

Akashi runs towards their son and lifts up Hakuryuu's face.

"Child, do you hear me? My son, speak up, what is it that ails you?" Akashi says as he gently shakes the boy but no answer. The boy's eyes seems to see through him which made his chest constrict in fear.

"W-What's happening, c-could it be—" Kise asks in panic.

"They need to go!" Himuro cries, "S-Something is wrong, t-they have to go now!"

.

.

.

.

It happened too fast, like a train wreck or worse. Kise had seen and recreated scenes like this as an actor for many times but all of them come pale next to this moment. He feels his soul almost leaving him, his throat raspy for begging the nurses and the doctors to see his kids, his ears filled with the unnerving beeps of the machines between the rooms all set in the same hall. His whole body shakes in fear and worry, his mind reciting prayers he didn't knew he still remembered.

He could still hear Aomine trying to asks the doctors and nurses what exactly is happening, one moment everything is well then it wasn't. Machines started beeping loudly almost so simultaneously with the five kids, it was Furihata who was alarmed first with the changes in Hakuryuu's breathing and then Takao bursts out of the room of his daughter calling for nurses to their room followed by the insistent sound of the machines. Everything that follows is loud and almost incoherent, Aomine pushes him out of the room as doctors flooded the shared room of their twins, he tried his best to calm him down but panic also reflects in the man's eyes.

He doesn't know how much time has passed since he left the room, it felt like an hour already, he felt like dying.

He could faintly hear Furihata sobbing in the other side of the hall while Akashi and the nurse tries to calm him. It hasn't been long since he woke up from his state only to find out his son is has fallen to a deep sleep for days and weeks.

It was chaos.

A storm so big and loud his heart's screams couldn't be heard.

What would he wouldn't do just to survive this night without losing anyone.

He bet everyone else thought so too

.

.

.

There it is the day he thought he that would never come, words he thought he'd never hear. Tears finally stop, his body finally finds at its limit. They were all called an hour after the chaos, like a brief silence before the sun shines on and reveal the wake of the storm, its devastation. Kise sat there in the middle of the room, Aomine stood behind him with a hand in his shoulder. Takao sat in the couch in the corner still sobbing against Midorima's shirt while the man held him close with a pained expression.

At that point Kise couldn't help but think the couple knew what was going to happen but he couldn't feel any relief in that knowledge. Sometimes knowing has its own burden.

On the other side of the room Murasakibara stands behind Himuro, the jet black haired man held a gray teddy bear against his chest with tears staining his cheeks. It is Haru's favourite toy. Beside them Kuroko stood side by side with Furihata who's expression is filled with anxious concern, his hands shook against his clutch against the fabric of the cardigan that draped around his own hospital gown. On the far back of the room Kagami and Akashi stood.

The Doctor's voice is loud and cold, it echoes in the silence of the room like a siren.

 _"You should spend as much time as you can with them. I'm very sorry to let you know about this, but their health has taken a nose dive tonight and we're not so sure anymore how long we've got."_

 _"What do you mean Doctor?"_ It was Furihata who asked his voice cracking.

The brunet turned to look at his husband lips trembling hoping for a little comfort but the man's pained expression did not help him a bit. He knew what it meant and that was perhaps what broke him more. The brunet looked at the doctor, brown eyes filled with tears.

 _"I-I was asleep for a long time too, b-but I-I'm here, aren't I?"_ he said, _"T-There is a chance, l-like what happened to me."_

 _"Your heart did not stop for a second Akashi-san."_ The doctor addressed Furihata, _"The kids, the Aomine twins we're out for frighteningly 30 seconds, that is long enough. Midorima Jun-kun's liver failed twice in a week, Murasakibara Haru-kun were treated twice now for pneumonia, the child is in a ventilator since and Akashi Hakuryuu-kun's…brain activities stopped for exactly 43 seconds and all of them has shown no signs of progress for almost months now. Tonight all of them, almost simultaneously let go of their lines. We all have to be realistic, being deep down in a sleep like that…we're looking for a miracle here."_

 _"How…How long?"_ Takao asked

The man closed his eyes.

 _"Considering their current conditions…five hours."_

Kise stares at the darkness curtain that cradled the conceiving light of the dawn. Two hours since and no signs of changes for better shows in either of the kids, not even the twins, he bitterly swallowed the truth. This must be it, when everything falls finally apart. His tears had dried up and the ache in his heart had finally become a void like a monster had punched through it and tore his heart and soul away.

He distinctly remembers the day he found out he was pregnant, he remember the grin that Aomine wore. He met him in the middle of a station like some cliché movie scene, he ran to him and he pulled him in his arms. He spun him around while giggling with him. He remembers the tears that Aomine shed when he sat in Kise's first ultrasound and two heart beats resounds there.

He remembers the feel of two lives growing slowly but surely in his womb, that warm anticipation of the kid's arrival. He remembers Aomine's lips against the side of his head and the warmth of his new born twins in his arms.

"I…I'm sorry."

Kise shakes his head as he hears Aomine's voice. He takes a deep breath and turns to face his ex-husband.

"No, it's…it's not your fault." Kise replies.

"I never had…never had the chance to be a father they needed."

"They know you love them."

Aomine purses his lips for a second before he shuffles in his feet and pulls out his wallet from the back of his pocket. From one of its thin compartments he yanks a folded paper of some sort, he carefully unfolds it and hands it to Kise. With a careful touch Kise opens it and his heart swell.

It was a picture of him wearing a gray jacket cheeks flushed while a warm smile painting his lips, he is sitting on a bench in a familiar park, Miharu sat in his lap with a blue jacket and matching beanie, standing beside him with her short chubby arms wrapped around the blond's neck is Maiha her hair still short. Kise presses the photograph against his forehead remembering the day the picture was taken, it was around November, it was a perfect day. Aomine woke Kise with a kiss in the cheek and suggested that they would take the kids out to watch the dawn.

The kids woke up early and they all went to a shrine, then soon after they went down to the park and played almost all day. It was…it was one of the last time Kise felt that they were truly whole.

"I'm sorry…I think I haven't said that enough. I don't think I will ever be able to say that enough." Aomine says.

"We're both at fault." Kise admits, "I am just as flawed as you are. You don't even need to ask me."

There is silence between them before Kise finally finds his voice.

"When a husband or wife loses their spouse they are called widowed, if a child loses their parent they are called orphaned but when a parent loses a child…there is no word known or given for them, maybe…maybe because there is no right enough word to describe that feeling. Not enough word to describe of your heart and soul getting ripped off your body."

Aomine swallows hard the burden and the weight in his chest feels crushing.

"I'd never…never in my life thought I would have to see this."

Kise laugh humorlessly.

"I was looking forward in their school festival next year, I promised Miaha I'd make her costume she wanted to be a princess."

Tears begins to uncontrollably leak from the amber eyes, Aomine pulls him to his arms in a hug and Kise feels all off his remaining tears pours down. Aomine kisses his blond hair, slowly the world is conspiring to take everything from him in an expert sweep.

"Let's come back, please?" Aomine asks.

Kise nods and allows the other lead him back towards their twins…maybe for one last time.

Akashi slips into the room of their son, he finds Furihata sitting there sitting still in the bedside of their son and the loud beeping sound of the machines hooked to the boy echoes in the emptiness. The brunet is holding the limp hand of the boy tears fresh in his eyes.

"He's strong." Akashi says to which causes the brunet to turn and look at him. "He's our son, he…giving up isn't in his blood. I'm sure he's…"

Furihata looks at his husband, it would have fooled anyone but him. He looks relax, composed and strong but he knew those scarlet eyes better. The brunet stands up and reaches to hold the man's face, and just like that he melts to his touch, crumbling and crashing down. He begins spilling tears.

"Why? What did I do Kouki?" he says, the certainty and confidence that he expertly wore gone. "Why is it that I have lose every single person that I love? If I had done something wrong, why don't the world take me instead?"

"No please, Sei you know it's not your fault."

"My son, he's too young. Our boy."

Furihata begins to mirror the other's tears but he tries to keep himself from breaking. He kisses his husband's cheek.

"It's okay, he's gonna be okay." Furihata says mostly for himself. He tries to wipe off the tears from the man's cheek. "I think he will like if we would read him his favourite book."

Akashi closes his eyes. He felt like a the helpless like the prince who knew only of the truth when it was too late, and waited and hoped for a miracle but miracles do not happen to a man like him. He scoots next to the side of the bed and begins to flip through the pages of the book in his hand while Furihata returns to his seat and holds their son's hand.

 _"As the crumbling façade of a familiar palace came to view, a soft breeze blows the brown hair of the young Prince. The silence is a melancholic melody and he finds himself sinking in defeat finally as the truth dawns to him. The memories return to him, scratching and leaving painful marks. The fort sits empty, black and cold._

 _He wondered briefly if he had chosen to leave everything behind and chose the person he loves, would it had been different. Though he was so sure of his decision that day, so prepared to lose the hand that he held tightly, he find himself wrapped in his loneliness today with tears streaming down his face._

 _'My love, the peaceful me who grew flowers, to show how happy I was to have met you is no longer here.'"_

The machine makes an erratic noise and then followed by a steady sound of the flat line. Furihata feels the tears stream down his face, Akashi closes the book in his hand and hung his head low tears fell from his eyes to his trembling hands. Furihata hears the sound of pager for the doctors and nurses to their room outside. The brunet stands up and kisses the head of his son, perhaps one last time.

He makes sure it last.

The prince, their sweet prince who grew flowers in their hearts…has left them.


	19. Chapter 19

_AAAAAAAAAAND I AM BACCCCK! DID YOU MISS ME GUYS? I sure did! I'm very sorry for leaving for a very long time. A lot of stuff happened but worry not I will be hopefully back in the loop! I'm working on all the chapters that's I am supposed to have finished last year._

 _Before everything else I wanna say thank you to everyone who has followed the adventure of these dorks from LION until Kankan. Can you believe it? It's been years since I first published LION I was still in college then and now I'm already working and still writing! Who would have guessed we will come to this? Thank you so much for everyone who has followed our boys into their journey of self discovery, finding love and family! To everyone who supported LION and Kankan, from your favs, follows and reviews, to everyone who read this story you are a very huge part of the completion of this story. You inspired me to bring this story this far, and I dont know if I;ve said it before but Kankan wouldnt exist if not because of you guys. This chapter wouldn't have existed without you guys._

 _I started with a very eye-hurting(is that even a word idk) format, many spelling and grammar errors here and there but with your patience we are able to improve. With your tips and creative criticisms I am able to come this far and I thank you for that._

 _So yeah, anyways, the story is kinda mixture of a lot of kinds of accidents and misfortunes and it was intended to be like that from the beginning. The overall theme of the story is like that I guess. What I kinda want to say is that we're all part of huge plan, and sometimes we dont see it but we're all connected somehow though we cannot see it. Most of the time we are get tangled up in things, and often we find ourselves in a series of battle against the world and sometimes we just dont know why the world put us in that situation. We question the world why us, why this, what have we done wrong, but I believe there is mercy that is somewhere in all of it. There is a purpose for our pain, there is a grand scheme that we are yet to see and maybe that's where these seemingly dark misfits brings us to._

 _Through all of it there is a love that sustains us, family, a lover, a kind stranger or maybe even the the power that governs it all, but surely even if we are not entirely aware of it, someone somewhere cares for us and knowing that we can find strength to face the **chaos** and plow through it. _

_Kankan is a song by Amano Tsukiko that was used in a MAD for Hetalia Axis Power for the pairings of young Italy and Holy Roman Empire, it literally translates to wreath. I watched it first when I was in 2nd year in high school and since then it marked in my mind. The story is as what Akashi in this story would tell his son at night, there song is intended to portray the lost of Italy from his love. He was told to wait for the other until the war, he waited patiently and hoped for each passing day to see Holy Rome but he never returned to him again. His hope however remained in the crevices of his heart until one day after many decades he meets a man, and though he may never know, he is not wrong to assume he had found his love again. Its a very good and tearful story and if you guys have watched Hetalia before I'm sure you understand my plight. The story never got off my mind, and to tell you the truth THIS plot is originally how I planned to end LION-I planned to kill of either Kagami, Furihata or Akashi and had the other not know of it until the end of the war. The character goes to the said Kingdom and he doesn't see it anymore but instead ruins of what used to be. That is also why I paid attention to details on most parts of the story so I can describe the difference after the war has left the other party in disrepair-BUT CAN'T DO IT and the story took its own twist and turns and yeah we had a different ending instead._

 _It's been long chat and I've missed you guys so much. Is this the end? Most likely. I guess all stories must come to an end but I hope you had fun reading Kankan and LION. It is my greatest happiness to share stories with you guys but don't worry this won't be the last Akafuri you will see me writing-hope to see you soon since I will be making a new story titled Trouble in Paradise and I hope you guys check it out too!_

 _Anyways I've said a lot and yeah I hope you guys enjoy this. Please do let me know if you had fun! I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

 **CHAPTER 19: WREATH**

 **"CHAOS IS NOT REALLY CHAOTIC, BUT A SERIES OF DIFFERENT KINDS OF ORDERS WITH WHICH**

 **THE HUMAN MIND HAS NOT YET BECOME FAMILIAR."**

 **-Frederick Lenz**

In the beginning they said that there was nothing, not even darkness, heaven or earth just a vast void of emptiness that expands into the infinite. Despite the absence of the presence of anything it is perfection, a firm singular form until it isn't. In a slip, a small tremor through the void, a small imperfection was born and through it the bare vacuum was filled with _something_ for the very first time, obscurity came and so did light.

Before there was beauty, first there was nothing and then chaos.

The moment life began, perfection ceased and through it all hope dawns upon the world for the first time as a sun peeking through the horizon and a child's first draw of breath. Fate rose to witness and to weave, to hold and whisper sense to the beating of the human heart, to the howls of the winds, the torrent of the seas and the music of the rustling of the leaves. From her arms which cradled life, she bore death as impartial as her, as permanent as the imperfections that breathes existence to everything.

Fate is a wilful mistress who is never wrathful, vengeful, tender or forgiving, it is simply itself.

"200 jolts. Clear!"

It isn't hard to keep track, Kuroko thought to himself as he stands behind the commotion. He could feel his head spinning, the feeling of nausea rising up despite the safety of the arms wrapped around him and the warm press of lips against his forehead. He lost a child once and even before he could hold him, despite this the pain was indescribable, a trauma he still carries until to this day. He could only guess the way his friends' hearts break watching as their children play tug of war with death.

Hope is a very punishing thing, it gives people _expectation_ of something good then when it crushes under their feet it just feels closes his eyes but he knows it wouldn't help that much. It physically ails him to hear everything, to see it fold right before his eyes but there is nothing else he know he can do but _this_ , to be there.

"Chest compressions. 1, 2—"

Akashi stands there too watching as his world begins to fade into the background. The loud sounds of the machines continue, they say one's life would flash before someone's eyes before death but perhaps those who had said that had mistaken their experience for their loss loved ones. Akashi had never been one to believe in Gods, he was a sceptic as his spouse often said when they were still but lovers, heaven and hell is relative and subjective. Death is a process—an inevitability of the truth of life, and for years since the death of his mother he swore he'd accept it, it is the finality and there was nothing else beyond it.

However it is different when one comes to face it yet again, to be the spectator and not to be the one meeting with death—it is different. There was no peace, no scent of roses and silence, all there is pain and remnants of crushed hope.

He knew like him, everyone else standing still behind the chaos have it in their head, no matter how or what happened before, they've imagined them walking up and bowing in front of a crowd after finishing primary school, big smile and tears of joy, giggles, triumphs and losses, and dropping them off for slumber parties. Their huff of annoyance over their silly jokes, their voices small and shy over dinner, their enthusiasm as they rip the wrappings of their birthday gifts, all of them had perhaps recounted it in their mind for countless of times. They could have been a soldier, an actor, an artist, a doctor, a preacher, an astronaut or a teacher, but they may never know, that day may never come.

As Furihata's arms tighten around his waist he tries to hold on to him, his remaining lifeline savouring the warmth in his side as he hold back the tears.

"He has to be okay, right?" Furihata whispers, his small body still weak from his own accident shakes.

Every jolt of electricity through the small body of his son makes every fiber in his body quake, he buries his face on the crook of his husband's neck hoping to get a bit of the other's courage. Every seconds ticks and he breaks along with the rest of his soul. He had been courageous for far too long and seeing his son slowly turning pale was a nightmare he never would have imagine going through.

"He has to be, he's our boy. He's my son."

Words doesn't leave Akashi's lips, all he could do is to kiss his husband's head and pull him closer almost as if he is afraid that Death would not be satisfied with one life, and he'd come to take the brunet in his arms too.

Aomine and Kise hoped time could be irrelevant, they wish they could overlook it but they can't. Kise cried, holding in his arms his twins' plushed toys. He tries to muffle his sobs but he knows it is of no use. His heart rips apart and all Aomine can do was to be there to hold the rest of him.

The world begins to paint with the color of regrets of what could have been, what may have been. Midorima had seen many of these moments, the sound of the respirator and the defibrillator charging, doctors and nurses trying their best to resuscitate, to have that patient hold in the thread of life no matter how slack their grip is. He swallows hard, hands shaking in his side as Takao sat behind him sobbing all on his own like how he had left him so many days before.

When is the last time he sat down to dinner with his daughter and Takao, when was the last time he heard her voice without it laced with shame?

He remembers the day he found out about her, he came home and he found Takao sitting alone in the middle of the kitchen in a stool. He was wearing a baggy sweater, one of the few the doctor owns. He asked why was he there sitting in silence and instead of a proper answer the other gestures for him to come close, and hesitantly he did. Takao then placed in his hand a white stick with two red lines appearing in the middle.

He didn't know then, they were married not barely a month before and then he is a father the next. He remembers the swell of pride, the high of happiness it was more than anything, better than anything. He remembers kissing Takao, he wrapped his delicate figure in his arms pressed close to his chest, and Takao cried in joy.

He remembers the feeling of reality hitting him the first time he held his daughter, still soaked in fluids of her mother's womb. Her first cry brought tears to him and to that day he swore he'd protect her with everything he has, against the world, against everything.

Yet there he is now, regretful, miserable and his daughter alone and in the brink of death. She deserved better and so did Takao. Takao who never blamed him, never thought about divorce because he knew how their daughter would feel, he who made their empty home still warm.

"I'm sorry." Midorima whispers before turning to face his husband. Takao looks up at him with fresh tears in his eyes lips quivering.

"For what?"

"For barely being a man, for barely making it as a father to my daughter."

Takao smiles through his tears.

"I never hated you."

And it is that, Midorima thought to himself as he walks to his husband and collapse to his hold. It is warm and reminds of everything he has left, everything he's losing. He cries his litany of apologies hoping his forgiveness could make him somehow forgive himself too, hoping the strength of his heart could take him and could keep him from drowning.

.

.

.

Himuro Tatsuya had seen Fate's faces as a gentle guide, indifferent and secretive deity, and yet still he fears her. He fears _this_ , her wills, her unforgiving verdicts, and her lack of empathy. Maybe it was because he is a mere mortal that he does not understand her, not like Takao or Akashi would. In some sad way like the fact of death he knew this is the conclusion, the closure they've been yearning where all their paths lead and yet he feels the unsettling feeling of the unknown, the fear of letting go.

"We have to get them back!" Takao exclaims amidst the pandemonium. His eyes are glazed with panic and fear. "Their ties with fate are dwindling!"

There is a part of Himuro that hope he could stay like this, in this _temporary_ state where he is a parent, where his arms are full of another human life that is his and the man he loves.

A fantasy he had the privilege to live even for a few days.

As tears fill his eyes he holds Haru in against his chest, the boy cries heaving in pain. He isn't one for much superstition and yet a part of him wonders if his son's pain is due to his soul craving where it belongs, the call of the truth.

"We have to do it _now!_ " Aomine exclaims loudly. "Anyone, do something!"

This is it, Himuro thought as he feels Murasakibara behind him with his warm hands in Haru's hair smoothing the locks down in an effort to calm the child.

Their time is done, everyone at that room know and yet the knowledge does nothing to make it any easier. Akashi holds his son, the hand who had protected and kept the Kingdom of Teiko firm and strong sat still and useless in his son's back. No power, title and treasure could surmount to this moment of gazing him knowing he had him in some world with the person he loves, he had created someone so strong and brave. Nothing could truly be exchanged for the pain of knowing this is not _his_.

"I'm so sorry." Akashi whispers to the boy who looks up at him through his own pain. His red eyes glazed with tears and yet there was something soft and kind. "I wish I was a better father."

"You are the best." Hakuryuu says through his labored breathing. "Through all the worlds…you were the best father I could ever have."

Akashi's fingers tremble at the boy's words, he should have not known this. He couldn't and he knew it from the start and he thought he already accepted this fact. Fatherhood and parenting was a lot scarier than becoming an emperor or a spouse, it is both a privilege and a responsibility he was unsure if he will ever be prepared for. He thought he would not mind never knowing what it is like to be a father and yet there he is etching in his mind the way his son looks, the glow of his courage in his eyes carved by the Gods through his and Furihata's image and his scarlet hair that undeniably belongs to his blood.

"It's going to be okay." Hakuryuu tells Akashi who simply looks at him in silence.

Despite the pain in his chest and the air thin in his lungs he could see the fear in his father's eyes as clear as the day, as the dawn beginning to climb up the horizon outside the palace. No matter what life, what world he may be, his father would be the same man jaded but nevertheless kind. He is strong and yet underneath it all he is still like everyone else, with doubts.

"I am supposed to be the person who reassures you." Akashi says in a gentle tone.

Hakuryuu's tears rolls down his cheek and Akashi cannot help but to wipe them off, a gesture Furihata would usually do when he would wake up through a particular nightmare. The Empress who holds Hakuryuu tightly in her arms kissing the top of his head.

"I wasn't able to save Mother." Hakuryuu says with his breath hitching as he turns his eyes back at Furihata. "I-I was supposed to t-turn back time a-and Mother—"

"You did all you could." Furihata says with a smile, "You did what you can. Everything."

"But I—"

"If I am the same man that you know, I would wish nothing but to have you back." Akashi says, "I just…my son, that's all I need."

Hakuryuu looks at Akashi, he reaches to hold the sleeves of his kimono and like that the Emperor saw the child that has been forced to grow into an adult by the circumstances. He looks at him with uncertainty and pain.

"You were never short for love, I know." Akashi tells the boy. "You're going to live, you're going to see your family again. You have this, you are the heir of the crown of Rakuzan, the son of the Phoenix Emperor."

Maiha screams in pain which takes Takao's attention, the priest looks up to see Kise and Aomine. Kise rocks the twins, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably.

"What's happening?!" Kise exclaims as he finds himself unable to help his children as they writhe in pain, Maiha crying as she clutches her chest. "Takaocchi! Anyone?!"

"We have to get them out of here, they've stayed for far too long, our world is starting to take them in and severing their ties behind the Veil! If we don't get them out here they will never be able to return!"

"Then work on it!" Aomine adds.

"I-I don't know how!" Takao exclaims.

"What about the Rings of Fate?" Midorima says, "You said it is what they're looking for?"

Midorima looks up at Kuroko. The teal haired consort looks around him and lastly to the infant in his arms who looks at him expectantly with his big blue eyes. Despite the screaming and cries, the chid remains calm and composed. Kuroko raises his wrist up and the gentle chimes of the bells resounds in his sensitive ears.

"Kuroko?" Kagami calls to him. "Do you know?"

The teal haired consort shakes his head, as soon as he moves to answer the King's question he feels a tug in his wrist. He turns and his eyes widen as Hikari grabs the bracelet, with a swift motion the child raises it up to the air with childish babble erupts from his lips.

"Wait!" Aomine exclaims looking at the boy.

Kagami's eyes widen, he reaches to Hikari's hand. For brief moment the world seems to conspire all against them, Aomine stands in his seat scrambling to catch the accessory. Akashi's eyes peels away from his son, his heart hammering against his chest. Midorima and Takao both frozen in their place, Takao could do nothing but hold Jun close to him. Himuro could barely breathe as he see everything almost in slow motion.

"No!"

Then there is crashing sound soon joined with a blinding struck of lightning and thunder roaring in the middle of the dawn and white washes everyone's vision.

.

.

.

.

.

"We did everything we could, we're very sorry."

Sorry. Akashi repeats to himself, his arms grow slack, he feels his husband's embrace slip from him like everything else that kept his soul whole. There were tears everywhere, he looks across the hall and he finds Kise collapsing to the floor behind him is Aomine. Himuro dashes inside the room with Murasakibara in tow and Midorima talks to the doctor, his expression full of distress contrary to his usual mask of complete composure.

"No." Akashi hears Kuroko whispers, he stands there with them and his eyes wide breaming with tears as well. He looks at Akashi, then across the hallway where everyone else are. "No, t-this isn't true."

"Hon, calm down." Kagami whispers as Kuroko begins to quiver and breaths begin to come short. "Breathe with me."

"No!" Kuroko exclaims loudly, he pushes Kagami's hands off him and he stares at him, then at the rooms. "T-This can't be! A-All of them? All of them?"

The words Kuroko says in his ragged breaths pierces Akashi like a sharp knife stabbing him painfully yet not deep enough to kill. The world stops for a moment and the loud chaos turns static to him.

He'd loss him.

They've loss… _them_ in one crashing moment it is gone.

And there was none.

Akashi steps inside the room, his footsteps seem louder and heavier. There has to be something they've missed, they could have been wrong, his son cannot die. He hears his husband's cries, it echoes through the hollow of his chest as a storm brews there. He steps closer his hand letting go of the grip he had to the door frame, everything feels cold.

"Hakuryuu? It's Mother, hey sweetheart?" Furihata whispers to the boy laid out on the bed, pale and unmoving. "I'm here. Mother's here, I'm still waiting. Time to wake up now, _please._ "

Akashi walks to the side of the bed, he holds his son's favourite book. The story of hope he'd used to read to his son was truthfully a tragedy as many had seen it. It was simply a story of loss romanticized for those who still wait. The Prince found the palace where they should have met but it was empty, and the Prince's beloved had perished for years before he could even know, the truth was kept from him for years in an effort for him to remain his hope for the future where he could meet his beloved once more. And he hoped forever for a day that will never come and now Akashi is no different.

He opens the book to a random page and he finds himself looking at an image of the Prince's beloved holding a withering flower gazing towards an open window.

 _"My love, when you cut me open at least nurse me until I perish with my eyes open."_

It is the lone line written on the next pages. He closes the book and he looks at his son, he huffs a humourless laughter to the world. And they said hope is what kept the world spinning, he thought as he leans down to brush the strands away from his son's forehead, no, hope is what kept people fighting until there was nothing else left. He kisses his head like the first time he held him in his arms.

"Goodnight, our prince."

Akashi sits up looking at his son one last time, when he hears a commotion. Furihata turns around and he finds Himuro holding a doctor by the arm and practically pulling him. There was something else in his expression, something _bright_ and hopeful. He wipes tears off his face as he talks and soon nurses follows. Furihata stands up and then there was Aomine's voice too and then—

 _Beep._

Akashi's eyes widen, he's been far too familiar with that sound. He whips his head to the heart monitor beside him and his eyes widen as he finds an steady beat registering, one, then twice, and then thrice. Blood pressure registers, along with everything.

"Oh my God." Furihata exclaims as he stands up, tears stream down his eyes. "S-Sei a-are you seeing this?"

Akashi could barely nod.

A heartbeat.

.

.

.

"Uncle Tetsu's not supposed to be standing too long."

Furihata gasps as he hears his son's voice. He turns to look and there it is, eyes wide and the world begins again after the chaos and it's silence, life springs.

"Hakuryuu?" Furihata whispers almost unsure if he's seeing this until Akashi dashes out of their room calling for doctors.

"Mother…is that you?"

Furihata chuckles as he leans and kisses his son's temple.

"Yes. Yes, it's is me."

"Why are…you crying? Am I…is this afterlife?"

"No." the brunet says through his tears of joy. "No, you're with us honey. Mother's okay, I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Hakuryuu?" Akashi calls looking at his son as he stands at the door, smile grazing his lips for the first time since the incident began.

Hakuryuu weakly reaches up to his father and Akashi does not hesitate to take it, he rubs his calloused fingertips in his small wrist relishing the steady beats of the boy's heart.

"I love you and your mother so much." Akashi whispers. He feels Furihata's arms around his neck pulling him to a loose embrace.

"In all multiverse?"

Akashi chuckles.

"In all of the multiverse."

The boy looks up at his father, he doesn't doubt him.

In the beginning there was nothing but the emptiness that expands into the space, until there was a small rift, a slip of blemish through the immeasurable perfection and through it _chaos_ filled silence and through the crashing of the stones, the explosion and fires light was born and along came hope. The cycle continues unknown to many, from nothingness, a spark of fault and from it something is born, something to be filled by the essence of the world around it, something incomplete and yet necessary.

Through pandemonium the vast nothingness took a shape, a small slip that could have never happened and yet it did, some called it a _miracle_ and others— _fate._

"Hakuryuu!" Kuroko exclaims as he burst through the door, his blue eyes wide with joy.

He smiles as he finds his nephew now completely conscious with a gentle smile in his lips. Kagami stands behind him, with hands on his husband's shoulders.

"Welcome back buddy." Kagami says.

Kuroko walks close a hand over his chest. Furihata stands up and embraces the Kuroko it is warm and _perfect._ Hakuryuu watches, he smiles weakly as Kuroko breaks the hug to deliver the good news to the couple, Furihata sheds tears of happiness muttering thanks to the Gods.

"Do you have a name for him?"

Furihata blinks hearing Hakuryuu's question, he looks at his son in confusion.

"What are you saying Hakuryuu?" Akashi asks. "Name for who?"

Hakuryuu looks at Kuroko, they stare in silence with Kuroko looking more unsure.

"Are you okay buddy?" Kagami asks, "Doctors will be here soon, they're checking on the others so—"

"Uncle Tetsu's baby."

Kuroko's eyes widen, he stares wordlessly at his nephew. He swallows down hard, he didn't thought of it through, he counts the days in his head since he had been feeling unwell, days since—

"I…I…I haven't…I didn't have a heat for three months." Kuroko whispers, and realization hit him.

Before Kuroko could say anything anymore a couple of nurses rush in and urges both Kagami and Kuroko to leave the room for a while. As a lone female nurse assists Kuroko and Kagami back to the hallways, Kuroko couldn't help but reach to his stomach. There isn't a swell yet but the first time he was expecting they didn't know until he was almost five months.

He recounts the symptoms, he thought all of them were mostly due to the stress of brought upon by the problems and disputes between his friends and their families, the lingering depression of his miscarriage a few years back coupled by his weak body. Morning sickness, he thought as he remembers all the days he felt like throwing the contents of his stomach, and pouring his favourite milkshake down the drain after simply having a waft of it, then there is crying and his heightened concern for the kids. He looks at Hakuryuu through the closing door of his room.

A miracle…could it be possible?

"If you need anything—"

"Nurse?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a pregnancy test kit here?"

Kagami's eyes widen as he hears Kuroko's favour to the nurse. The nurse looks at the two and smiles.

"We do. Now take a seat, relax and I'll get that pregnancy test kit."

Kuroko nods as the nurse joins the crowd in the room. Kuroko looks up at Kagami and he finds the man looking at him, he cups his small face in his hands and kisses his cheek. Kuroko could feel the buzz in the other's skin, call it a hunch but he could feel bliss through him.

"You believe Hak?" Kagami asks but there is no doubt in it but rather excitement. "Do you feel pregnant?"

"I feel like I'm hungry and I could eat a tray of cheeseburgers right now."

Kagami laughs and he pulls Kuroko in a tight hug.

.

.

.

 _Not all bad comes from chaos._

The sound of the gentle gush of the wind against the trees outside the palace can be heard even up in the room where the King of Seirin is. The man stands in front of a full length mirror dressed in a ceremonial kimono. He couldn't really say that he will ever get used to the lavishness of the ceremonies in his betrothed's homeland, or the amount of emphasis and preparations they put in any affairs concerning any members of the imperial family. It has been a year, he reminds himself as he looks at the mirror.

He couldn't really tell if there is much that changed throughout the years, if he had grown wiser as man or as a King. It is difficult to be the judge of oneself as some may say, and Kagami Taiga could only agree. He had seen a lot in his few years as a King and somehow this only made him feel and realize how short sighted he has been before, and despite this he knows he has much more to understand and learn, not just as a King but a man, a spouse and a…

"We have gathered your robe Your Highness." Minister Aida says as she lets herself in the room.

Following her are two male attendants holding a chest. The King turns to watch them set the said chest on the table, as soon as the chest is set the attendants bow their heads in greetings to the foreign King.

"It is customary that His Highness wear this." Aida explains.

Kagami opens the chest and his eyes widen at the sight. A black robe with gold linings in the collar and the hem of the sleeves, he lifts it up and notices an embroidery in the back, he turns it and he finds the image of a star with seven points guarded by two tigers placed across each other.

"Apparently that would be the official insignia of the Kingdom of Seirin." Aida says with a pleased smile. "Shall I help you put your robe, Your Highness?"

"Yeah, that would be…that would be great." Kagami replies.

Aida walks up to him and takes the robe, she takes it from the King and slips the sleeves on the King's arms.

"I have never seen you so nervous before." Aida tells him as she continues on her task, with gentle and careful hands making sure there is no crease left. "You are not like this, not even during your own wedding day."

Kagami sighs as Aida finishes. He looks himself at the mirror. He looks very well in it, the black robe over his red cermemonial kimono and midnight blue obi reminds him of the colors of the impending twilight right when the red bleeds through the dark blue and black of the sky. He is fairly sure his husband picked the said colors and design as he is one with the good eyes for these kinds of things even if he says otherwise.

Aida peers at the mirror one last time making sure her King is presentable. Smiling with satisfaction she steps back and lowers her head.

"Well then, Your Highness, it is time to welcome the crowned prince."

Kagami nods, he steps out of the room and soon he and his delegates from Seirin joins the rest of the Imperial Family outside. He leads his party out of the lavish halls. He steps out to the landing of the tall stairs up front of the main court. His people right behind him and his father standing close with a pleased smile. He gives him a kind pat to the back as an encouragement. Soon the rest of the family begins to fill the landing. Midorima emerges in his green formal hanbok, beside him is the High Priest himself, Takao Kazunari in a white and gray hanbok. Behind them are the priest's attendants and the Prince's guards.

Kagami couldn't help but look at the two, this is in fact the last official ceremony the High Priest will be commencing as Takao Kazunari. The silver band in his left ring finger signifies the upcoming occasion for him and the Prince standing close to him. The occasion has yet to be known by the public, after all the second Prince isn't known for being fond of the attention.

Speaking of marriages, the fourth prince Aomine Daiki soon arrives with his spouse in tow, the young King of Kaijo. The dark skinned prince brandishes a dark blue kimono under a dual colored robe with the right being black and the half as white, on its back is an image of the a the sun and the moon in a single circle. The blond King though share the similar robe wears a white kimono underneath it with a beautiful bright golden obi tied up front. A beautiful blue sapphire earing can be seen on his ear.

The two are not known for their conventional relationship. For a while the threat posed by each other's difference almost threatened the end of their bond, in that short while even Kagami as a spouse felt scared. They reminded him of how complex any form of human relationship is, how difficult and wonderful it is to love and to be loved.

As the couple settle in their post, the Prince of Yohen and his people arrives at the landing. Right behind him is none other than the dark haired agriculture specialist of the region Himuro Tatsuya and the Prince's advisor. The Prince wore a lavender colored kimono paired with violet colored robe, while his long hair is in a loose ponytail, using a golden clasp. Behind the Prince, the specialist wore a soft white lavender and white hanfu. They settle in quickly with rehearsed precision.

The music begins and it cues everyone to the beginning of the occasion. The crowd stills and anticipates, commoners crane their necks to catch a glimpse. Kagami looks ahead, the vast court expanding far and the sheer number of audience both noble of birth and common folks. A small anxiousness creep in his chest but it isn't for him.

A long and loud fanfare signals the new arrival, an important one. A long line of attendants first steps out, all with their head bow down calling the rest of the audience to do so. The crowd hushes and the commoners all bow low to the ground while the noble of birth though remained standing lowered their head in respect to the Emperor and his Empress. The Emperor comes out first to the landing, head up high with pride, his lips slightly curved to a small smile. He wore his ceremonial clothing, scarlet red robes and the astounding fiery red robe with the Emperor's insignia on the sleeves. The golden crown of Teiko sits proudly on his head. He stops and remains still in his post until the Empress joins him, the young brunet wore a red kimono with a beautiful and elaboratedesign of variants of flowers paired with the Emperor's identical ceremonial robe. His slightly longer hair is decorated with a crown designed to imitate the branches of a humble oak, with small silver teardrop shaped diamonds hanging on some of the branches.

The couple walks up to the middle of the landing together and looking over their people for a moment before the drum beats once signalling for the people to be at ease.

Takao steps up and begins the ceremony by thanking the Gods that blessed them this day and has prospered them with gifts. He begins to chant a prayer to them and when he is done he calls upon their attention, for their power may witness upon the presentation of the prince. As soon as he the prayer ends, the sound of music begins and Takao steps back and lowers his head.

Akashi and Furihata both smiles fondly at the sight, they both make way for the Prince. The crowd is in awe as finally they catch a glimpse of the Prince and the current Queen of Seirin. The Queen wears a similar robe with the King of Seirin, a similar colored kimono underneath with the obi tied upfront like the King of Kaijo's. On his head sat an immaculate crown made of silver and black pearls with a thin lace veil framing his teal hair flowing on his back to his side. In his arms is a boy with very identical blue eyes to the Queen, wearing an identical robe to his mother, his eyes shining with curiosity and amusement at the crowd across him.

Kagami feels his heart beat almost stutter at the sight, if there is anything more beautiful than seeing his bethroted on their wedding day, it is perhaps this.

"It's time." Kagami hears his father tell him.

He looks at his father and the man smiles at him, happy and proud.

"Have a told you how proud I am for you?" Kiyoshi tells him.

Kagami nods and smiles back at his father. He walks up towards his Queen and son. The world feels surreal before his eyes, the bright sky above them envelopes him with warmth and its glow crowns the sight. His Queen, Kuroko welcomes him to his side with a small smile, his bright blue lit with brilliance. It is as beautiful as he first saw them. He meets them in the middle and they stand there between the Empress and the Emperor of Teiko right before the people and before the Gods. He takes in a shaky breath before looking at Hikari, his son tears his eyes off the crowd and looks back at his mother then at Kagami.

"On this day, before the Mother of Teiko and the Pheonix Emperor, witnessed by the people. Son of Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami-Kuroko Hikari, prince of the Iron Throne, first prince, we hereby crown you the heir of throne of Teiko." Takao announces.

The crowd cheers at the proclamation, happy and excited to know that the empire has a sure heir in the future. It wasn't long since the Empress and Emperor have declared the heir to be the first child born from the bloodline of the Pheonix Emperor, who is said to be the son of fate and miracle, the child given by the Gods to the King of Iron Throne and the Emperor's youngest 's citizens being traditional easily believed the explanation given by the Emperor saying the heavens had gifted the couple a child from the sky, a miracle as a sign for the Imperial family to continue to flourish, a child fated for the crown.

The priestesses walk up to landing slowly and carefully before presenting to the High Priest an object carefully set on a cushion. The people quiet down as the wreath is presented to them and raised to the sky.

"It is by the power blessed upon me by the heavens, we give you your birth rite, as the crowned prince of Teiko favoured by fate. Through this rite you shall be protected by the fire of the house of the Pheonix Emperor and the five tribes of Teiko as your fortress of iron will."

Takao slowly walks up to the couple, he looks at them silently giving them his congratulations before returning to look at the crowned prince. The boy who they hope will one day unite the west and east. The son of miracles. Takao sets the wreath on top of the boy's head finishing the rite.

"May the Gods bless you, now and forever until fate forsakes us."

Loud flaps of wings resound in the court, everyone stops and turn to the sky. As if fate promising them hope beyond this, flocks of doves fly across the clear blue sky above. Kagami smiles before looking at his son whose blue eyes reflects the doves flying above them, and then he began to believe that perhaps there is truly a secret order in all of these chaos, perhaps it is there right before their eyes but their simple and humble mortal mind couldn't comprehend, a divine plan.

He reaches to his son, his blue eyes blinking and looking at him curiously.

"Welcome to a new era, Hikari."


End file.
